But You Are Not Alone, Oh Time Lord!
by C.C. Capitols
Summary: Christyna Livingston is twenty-five. She and her friends go to London after college two weeks before they move. But she meets someone there, someone she thought she would never meet...Her whole life is about to change: "How did you know I was the Doctor?" "Umm…you're wearing a jumper?" (I don't own Doctor Who. I own Christyna, her family, and friends. Torchwood comes in later).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Song of the Day: Let Her Go, by Passenger**

I could look at the Doctor in the eye and tell him that I cared?

But did I really?

Yes. I was there, I cared.

_I made sure he wasn't alone._

But I wonder, did I actually make sure he wasn't alone? Did I fail myself in the beginning? In the end? Or did I do my promise, my mission, my…greatest commitment?

Did I?

That's for you to decide, love. Figure it out, read the story. Connect the dots.

You may not know it, but its real. Who'verse, as we Whovians love to call it. It's real. Truly, truly real. You can touch it. You can see it. You can hear it. You can taste it.

Okay, I lied, don't taste it, it tastes like metal. But thats from all the metal around us. Cars, planes, anything with metal. But thats how our world is right now, metal, metal, and more metal. Silverware. Transportation. Implants. (Not the plastics). Everything is metal. Look around your house. Metal. At least mine had a lot of metal, from what I can remember…

How are humans any different from a Cybermen? A Dalek? Judoon? Nestene Consciousness? And well...any alien?

Humans can be the worst monsters sometimes. Thats what the Doctor would mutter under his breath. No one else heard it, but I did. I always did. I always could. If I walked away, I could see everything. What was happening, and mostly what was to come.

I could be the monster. I felt like it, in the end. Because here I am, staring at the walls while my Doctor is on the other side. Wait...I'm getting ahead of myself. Spoilers, as I loved to say.

Anyways, I'm far from the Doctor, again, spoilers. I miss the TARDIS enclosing me with her humming. Beautiful Rose, idiotic Mickey, flirty Jack. Impossible Clara, brave Martha, funny Donna, sweet Amy. All of them.

I let them down. Sometimes.

Jack understood.

Martha walked away.

Donna doesn't remember.

Rose, in a parallel world.

Amy, stuck. Can't see the Doctor ever again.

All of them. They knew my curse, my knowledge, they knew it affected me.

They just didn't understand its power. The…grief of knowing everything. Knowing who was going to die and who was going to live. It's better not to know, and I wish I didn't know.

Read along, understand, see with words that won't explain everything, anything that I was feeling. You will get a glimpse, very small, but its there.

I won't forget the moment when I was the Girl with Music. Because, I am…

Christyna Chancery.

And I met the Doctor.

**I was there for him when no one else was.**

* * *

**Hullo. New story, yeaa. I know, we'll see how this one goes. Hopefully well though. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and review, follow, and favorite! **

**The length of the chapters depends on how long I will take to upload. Short; every week. Medium; a week and a half, relatively. Long; two weeks. Super long; two in a half to three weeks. ****But I _will _try to upload a new chapter every week.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Phone Call**

**Song of the Day: Pay Phone, Maroon 5**

**July 29, Summer 2018**

**California, U.S. **

**8:00 P.M.**

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…ring, ring, ri-_

"Hello?"

"Christyna!"

"Jo," the girl who picked up the phone sighed. "What is it now? I'm packing."

"Good, because I got us tickets." Jo said excitedly.

Christyna could imagine her friend bouncing around her apartment, talking to her. Her long brown hair unkept and poofy. "What do you mean "you got us tickets"?"

"I mean, we are going to London."

"What?"

"You heard me you blonde chicka, we are going to London! You, me, Zara. We are going to London! Isn't that great?" Jo asked.

Christyna could not believe that Jo went on ahead and got the three young women tickets to London. Jo, was short for Joanne. Jo hated Joanne, she said it made her sound so girlish, so Christyna thought of Jo. Shorter, more boyish, since Jo was a tomboy. A complete and utter tomboy. "Jo, I-I dunno. Is that a good idea? What if Zara can't go?"

"Well, sucks for her, then I'll take Kathy. You don't think you're older sister would mind, would she? She always said she wanted to go-" she was interrupted by Christyna.

"Jo, please, why?" Christyna pleaded, trying to put some sense into her friend.

"Because, we all are moving around the country. You are going to Arizona, Zara is going to Santa Clara. Me, I'm moving to Texas!" She pointed out the obvious, Jo herself found it annoying that Christyna was not ecstatic about going to London. But, ever since Christyna's turned seventeen, she hasn't been the same…

"Okay, you have a point-"

"Exactly! Now, I'm going to call Zara, and I want you to be at the airport. I'll text you the details." Jo said, already getting ready to turn off the phone before Christyna protested.

"Wait, Jo!"

"Byee!"

The call ended. Christyna glanced at her phone. Three minutes. Blimey, three minutes can change your plans. "Damn it, Jo. Fine, I'll go." Christyna flopped on her bed, landing on the folded clothes, sighing loudly. She closed her eyes momentarily, just trying to calm herself. Annoyed, she was. She was moving to Arizona and just finished college with her two friends, her being twenty-five. Jo was also twenty-five, while Zara was twenty-six, being older than the other two. Although she may be the oldest, Christyna felt that she was the mom of them all.

Beeps made her snap her eyes open. She checked her phone. Jo texted the details, that was fast, a couple minutes later.

_Zara's coming. At least _she _was excited. _

_Right, we leave in three days, Wednesday. The Sac airport. Seven a.m. _

_We'll meet you there. _

_Bring a little over a week worths of clothes. _

_Be excited! We might be able to go to Wales and check out that Doctor Who Experience! XD_

_-JoGo_

Christyna sighed, why was she stuck with those two crazy girls? Right, because she loved them. She texted back, okay, the Doctor Who Experience sounded fun.

_Alright, alright. I'm excited for the Doctor Who Experience ;)_

_I'll be there, God. _

_And I'm surprised Zara's coming, did you tell her about the Doctor Who Experience? _

_-ChrisMiss_

She sent it to Jo and kept packing, but she got another suitcase and started looking through her clothes to pack for London. The beeps indicated that Jo had texted back.

_Nope. Don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me. _

_Good! I'm glad you are excited about _something!

_Jk, I love you, see ya Wednesday!_

_-JoGo_

Christyna rolled her eyes, even though Jo can't see it. She was very sarcastic, and completely open about it. She never hid it from anyone.

_Haha, alright. See ya Wednesday. And I'm rolling my eyes, Jo._

_-ChrisMiss_

Christyna did not expect a text back, but she got one. The JoGo and ChrisMiss were their nicknames. Jo's meant that she was going. Christyna's meant that she was missing her. ZaraHara was Zara's, which meant the Sahara desert, where (Jo) was going.

_Haha :P_

_-JoGo_

The text made her smile, short and sweet. She didn't reply, why should she? But she went to her small kitchen and grabbed a Coke. She went to her bar table and sat down in the high chair. "Blimey, I'm going to London." She chuckled to herself, "Now that's a first." she took another sip of her Coke, smiling like a five year old. She could not help it, she got excited. Darn Jo.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Still short, I know. **

**Thank you people who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It's great to see that people like this idea. ****Make me smile guys! (Reviews wise).**

**And please, as a precaution, throughout the _entire _story, pay attention to the small details. The things that don't make sense...the things that catch your eye and make you think. Everything is there for a reason, I put it there.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	3. Chapter 2

**Christyna meets the…Who?**

**Song of the Day: Young Girls, by Bruno Mars**

"My God, that's the Big Ben! There's Howard's! Ooo, there's a double decker bus! Ooo, that's guy is eating chips, I want chips, when can we get chips? Ooo, there's a loo on the street, did you guys know that you have to pay in order to use them, and apparently they're super duper clean-" Christyna said to her friends, pointing out the window the sights that she had read in a guide book, upon preparing herself on the sights of London.

"Dear God, Christyna, my ears are bleeding!" Zara interrupted her, sounding very much like a crossed Eleventh Doctor. Zara loved her friend, but during the entire plane ride, she could not stop talking about London. "I thought you didn't want to come to London?"

"Zara's got a point, you were so grumpy on the phone." Jo pointed out, looking at both girls, but with a sneaky smile.

"Well, at first, and then I was like: What the hell! I'm going to London! Better be prepared!" Christyna said with a silly smile and wide eyes looking out the taxi window.

"Looks like I'm a good influence." Jo said with a wink to Christyna.

Christyna rolled her eyes, "Sure you are, Jo."

"Your friend talks an abnormal amount for a woman who's so young." The cab driver told Christyna's friends. He had driven many people, tourists, but never have he encountered a talkative young lady like Christyna.

They all laughed at her. Which lessened the tension that Zara was feeling.

"I'm twenty-five." Christyna told him. She was talkative, but she couldn't help it, she was excited.

He shrugged then pointed to their hotel as they approached it. Enough was enough, finally she will stop talking. "Nonetheless, here's your girl's hotel."

They all looked out of the window, their eyes taking it in. "Its…cute." Jo concluded.

Christyna couldn't help but snort. To her, it was a bit small, but then again, they were in London. It's not exactly the Ritz, now is it? The cab driver drove the cab into the **Unloading Zone**.

The driver got out and went to the trunk. The girls followed suit, all staring at London with wide eyes and big, dorky smiles. "Blimey, you packed this bag? It weighs a ton!" The driver exclaimed, taking Christyna's bag out of the trunk.

"Ummm…mine." Christyna told him, slightly smiling. He looked at her like she was crazy. His impression on her was changing by the second. From crazy, to insane. To completely crazy and insane. He handed her her suitcase, its rather large, big and pink. Also her brown leather shoulder bag. She smiled to show her appreciation and moved towards the hotel. Jo grabbed her orange frilly suitcase and black Prada purse, and stood next to her. "I like it." Christyna told her, staring at her Prada purse. She had no idea that Jo had a Prada purse.

Jo nodded, agreeing with her. It looked like something out of the 1930's, and was almost…red on the outside.

Zara came behind them, carrying her green artistic suitcase which Zara had made herself, and small handbag. "Why are we standing here? Lets go! I want to eat food, ooo room service. Do you think they'll have chips?" She asked in a fake British accent.

Christyna and Jo looked at each other and laughed. They followed Zara in to check in. Both grinning and thinking of only how much she could order _and eat_.

* * *

The next morning, the girls got up early, leaving their hotel to go and see the city. With hopefully a Doctor Who sighting. Even though Doctor Who is filmed in Wales.

As they walked around, Christyna's friends we're ahead of her, laughing and running, enjoying all that London has to offer.

One second they were there.

The next, nowhere to be found.

Christyna whirled around, checking behind herself, and all over the place. _Where did they go? _Christyna thought, panicking at the thought of being lost in the big city. And in a somewhat (foreign) country.

She continued to look around, all the while thinking of ways on how to kill them when she found them.

_Crap, crap, carpy crap! I'm going to kill them when I find them!_

Her thoughts we're running wild, finally, she just gave up. She made her way to a bench that was isolated from the rest of the crowd that took up the sidewalk. She put her head in her hands, trying to steady her racing heart.

"Excuse me. Oi, I'm sorry. Terribly sorry, I have to get through. Thanks."

Christyna heard a Northern accent that brought her out of her senses. She looked up, and there. Running through the crowd, trying to get past the mob, was her blessed Christopher Eccleston. He was wearing the outfit that he wore during the season, his icy blue eyes scanned the crowd.

Her jaw dropped. Her eyes trying to make sense of what her brain was showing to her. It was him, and she was just sitting there! _Wait, why am I just sitting here!? _Christyna got up, and ran after him.

Christyna watched him as he moved somewhat easily through the crowd, but occasionally bumping into somebody who cursed him off. He ignored them, and kept going.

Finally, he turned into an alley. Christyna cautiously followed him. She peeked around the corner and saw him run up to a blue, Police Public Call Box.

Her jaw dropped. She thought about it. The Doctor being real. Odds were one in a million. Literally.

She didn't know what to think, so she waited until he was inside, then she ran up to it, her flimsy flip-flops smacking against the cement loudly. She willed herself to push open the door and into the box, that before he left.

_CREAK…_

The noise made him turn around from the controls and stare at her as she walked inside.

_The inside is bigger than the outside…_She thought as she looked around, _Then…_She turned to look at him, putting two and two together. _The Doctor is real. _She concluded, she stared at the Doctor, and he stared back. He was confused on why this woman was in his TARDIS.

It was enough for Christyna to faint in the TARDIS.

}l{

Christyna woke up with the Doctor staring at her levelly. She stared back openly, now knowing who he was.

He sighed, "Must we have to start the staring contest again?" he asked her in his unmistakable, adorable Northern accent.

"What?" _Oh God, here I am, sitting and staring at him like he's God, and my first word is "What?" I bet I'm drooling too._

"I asked, 'Must we have start the staring contest again?' " He asked her again, speaking to her as if she was five.

"No. I just…You're the Doctor." Christyna said to him. Trying her hardest not to fall over and scream like a girly-girl. Or like a fangirl on that thought...

His eyes widened, "How did you know I was the Doctor?" he walked over to her and offered his hand to help her up.

She took to find her voice. "Umm…you're wearing a jumper?" She whispered quietly to him, face to face.

He glanced at his outfit, his brows furrowed as usual. "So I am…but seriously, how did you know?"

She looked up at him, she wanted him to believe her, that she knew who he was. "I just knew, the second I saw you, and maybe after I went into the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS? How did you know what this is called?" he asked her, watching her carefully. Who did she remind him of? Someone…someone he knew, such a long time ago, someone he fell in love with.

"I know everything, Doctor. Besides, I think I know what a TARDIS is. A spaceship that travels through time and space. Check." She looked around, walked up to the TARDIS consoles,and gave a huge grin. But not everything, she knew what happened to him overall, for she did watch some Classic and all of Doctor Who.

He kept watching her, he definitely thought he knew who she reminded him of. "Whats your name? And how old are you?"

"Christyna Livingston. Thats Christyna, with a y. I'm twenty-five, almost twenty-six." She stroked the Console's, looking at the TARDIS in wonder.

"Well, Christyna, with an y. Welcome to the TARDIS." He told her, he was still keeping an eye on her. He had a feeling he may need to watch her always.

"Thanks." She grinned, and rummaged through her bag for her phone. She found it and dialed Zara's number in, being sure to put in the area code. Now, she wanted Zara and Jo to meet him.

"Hello?" came her voice on the other end.

"Zara, where are you guys?" Christyna asked, she glanced at the Doctor. Who pretended not to listen, keeping a sincere face, but doodled around with the consoles, while he listened.

"We're in a chip store, or whatever the heck their called! Where are _you?_" Zara asked annoyed, they both had walked around, trying to find her and lost her.

"With a friend, somewhat. You know what, that doesn't matter." Christyna told her friend. The Doctor gave a small smile, he liked the way they talked, like they knew each other for years.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, like I said. But hey, meet me at the Big Ben, okay? In like ten?"

"Sure, see you in ten."

"Oh, and Zara?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some fish n' chips for me."

}l{

Ten minutes later, the Doctor and Christyna walked out of the TARDIS and onto the sidewalk by the Big Ben. Christyna searched the crowd for her two friends. She shook her head when she couldn't see them, and led the Doctor to a bench to wait for those two.

"So, Doctor. Why did you come here?" Christyna asked him, never in her entire life has she ever been this nervous. Not even when she had to do that ridiculous speech to get into college about her new job. Working with computers.

He looked at her, "I got this message on my psychic paper." he reached into his chest pocket and brought it out. And upon flipping the flap, he showed her the message.

**_I think I need a Doctor_**

Christyna recognized her own handwriting. She can't help but drop her jaw somewhat slightly. "I wrote that! Last night! What?" She asked herself, she shook her head, trying to make sense.

"Wait, you wrote it?" he asked her in disbelief. Fear, striking upon him suddenly, but he shook it off. He can't show it in front of her.

"Yeah, I did. I meant it as a joke." She said, looking up at him.

"As a joke?" He asked, scrunching his forehead again.

"Yeah. We were going to give it to the janitor." Christyna mumbled under her breath, recalling the prank.

He was about to ask why she chose a janitor, when Zara and Jo found them, which was a distraction that Christyna was looking for.

"Christyna!" Zara shouted over the couple kissing at the other bench. They glared at her as she hopped over their heads and ran up to her friend. Jo was already munching on her chips, and dropped a couple trying to keep up with Zara. Zara was holding two boxes, and she gave one to Christyna as they reached her friend and the Doctor.

"Whose your friend?" Zara asked Christyna, her voice holding back surprise. She could't believe that Christyna met Christopher Eccleston before her or Jo.

Christyna gave a huge grin, "Zara. Jo. May I introduce you two to…the Doctor!"

They stared at her blankly.

Jo tilted her head and asked her friend, "Christyna? Are you okay? Did you bump your head someplace and actually _thought _that he was the Doctor?" her and Zara burst out laughing rudely.

Christyna glanced at the Doctor, his blue eyes brimming with confusion and anger, "What? And you two actually thought that I _didn't _exist?" he asked the two young yellow and pink humans.

They stopped laughing and stared up at him, "So wait, lemme get this straight. You're actually saying that you _are _the Doctor?" Zara asked him, trying to get a finger on the situation. She wasn't sure what to believe. Twice, twice.

"Yes, thats _exactly _what I'm saying." he said.

They stared harder at him. Both women could not believe it was him.

Christyna glanced at her friends, then to him. He met her glance, and asked a question that nearly made her fall off her feet. "Christyna? Would you like to come with me? To see the stars, and other planets?" He bit his mouth, shocked he asked her that. But why? Was it her cheery personality? Was it the way she winked like she held more secrets than that of the universe can uphold? Or was is because of who she reminded him of. Did he want a second chance?

She could only gap at him, "You want me? An average American? Whose never done anything in her entire life to deserve such an honor, to come with you?" Utterly shocked, she was dumbfounded and filled with excitement.

"Yes, I want you to come with me." He turned to her two friends, "And they are _not _invited."

Christyna's jaw dropped. How long has she dreamed of going with the Doctor? Traveling and saving planets?

The Doctor supposed he wanted her to come with him. It has been a while that he has traveled with a companion, the last one…did not end well...

Christyna looked uncertain, and glanced at her friends. Which was a mistake.

Zara's big dark brown eyes looked worried that her friend would leave her and never come back. "Christyna, please don't." She grabbed her arm and begged Christyna. Trying to put some sense through her thick head.

Christyna's sky-blue eyes bored into her friends, "But I want to." She told her simply.

"Nooo, Christyna, you can't go! You have your mom, and your sister too! You can't just leave them for him!" Jo wailed, she couldn't believe her ears that her best friend wanted to go. Sure, meeting the actors and actresses would be great, but actually go with him?

Christyna broke her eyes from Zara's to Jo's hazel eyes. "Why not? I sent the message, thinking he was never real, and yet. Look at him, in flesh right in front of our eyes. Besides, mom, and Kathy will move on. So will you guys. Its not the end of the world."

"It might as well be," Zara muttered under her breath, calling defeat. Christyna was good at getting what she wanted, and she was getting what she wanted right now.

"Ohh, Zara. Sweet, caring, capable Zara. You have everything, your life has almost truly started. But me? Work in Arizona? Get bags under my eyes? Work my ass off? Noo, thats not the job for me, and you guys know it."

For a few seconds Christyna's friends didn't say anything. Then. "We're not going to talk you out of it, are we?" Jo asked Christyna sadly, she accepted the fact that Christyna was leaving, despite her family and friends.

Christyna shook her head, "I'm afraid not, sorry. I _want _to go. Thats the thing, I really _do want_ to go."

Zara had tears starting to form in her eyes. She threw her arms over her friend's shoulders, she wanted her friend to be happy, and safe. "Oh, Christyna. Please be safe, and don't call the-" Zara paused and looked over to the Doctor before she continued, she knew that the Doctor just came back from the Time War, she had to rephrase a certain word better. So he won't think much of it. "Damnleks, Pepper Pots. And don't sing that ridiculous song about them and him! And-"

"Geez, are you done?" Christyna interrupted her, there have been moments when Zara can get to her, but suppose she does the same to her and others.

"Umm, no! Promise me you won't snog Jack, or anybody else! God, promise me _THAT!_" she begged her, staring up at her friend, who was like…five inches taller than her.

"Umm, no promises." Christyna said, with an impish grin and a small wink.

"Christyna!" Jo protested, her hazel eyes wide with shock.

Christyna laughed at them two, let go of Zara, and hugged Jo tightly, missing them already.

"Whose Jack?" the Doctor asked them, he listened to their entire conversation without interrupting. He had not noticed the "Damnleks" or "Pepper Pots". He was giving them the good bye they needed.

The girls looked at each other, "Spoilers!" they said in usion, and laughed.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

Christyna finished hugging those two, and looked at them for the last time, "I'm going to miss you two, honestly. From the bottom of my heart, I'm going to miss you guys. Tell my family that I died or something. And kiss Cinnamon for me."

Jo sniffled, wiping some tears from her eyes that had started to form. She was not going to cry, then they will all be crying like five year olds. "Okay, we will, right Zara?"

Zara nodded, trying to keep her cool, and not cry like a blubbering baby.

Christyna tried to smile, and felt her own eyes starting to smart. She took a deep breath, and pushed the tears away. She noticed the Doctor was losing his patience and was trying to drag her away. She nodded to her friends, "Go have some fun girls."

Christyna let the Doctor take the lead, to the TARDIS. She followed him, taking her bag and chips with her.

As they both walked away, Christyna told him that she still needed her suitcase and other bag from the hotel.

He simply nodded, and opened the door to TARDIS.

"Christyna!"

Christyna turned around, noticing that her friends had followed them. "What?"

"Here," Jo said, and handed her the key to the hotel, "Leave it in the crack of the door or something, we still have another one."

Christyna smiled sadly and entered the TARDIS.

"C'mon, I want them to hear the sound of the universe." She said to the Doctor as she dropped her purse on the floor and walked up to the consoles.

He grinned, "One last present for them?"

She nodded, in confirmation, "One last present for them."

The look on the girl's faces was priceless.

}l{

Christyna got her suitcase from the hotel room. She left the hotel key in the crack of the door, leaving it out a little for her friends to see, and hopefully no one else to see it. She left the hotel, and back to the alley where the TARDIS was parked.

She opened the door, and dropped her bag on the stairs where her other purse was. She skipped up to the Doctor, who was sitting and waiting for her on the Jump Seat.

He got to his feet, "Lets go!" He raced to the Consoles, pressing buttons and such.

"Yes! Lets!" Christyna clapped her hands like a five year old seeing fireworks for the first time. She was excited. She gets to meet Martha, Rose, Jack, Donna, Amy, Clara, all of them!

"Alright! Lets go to the _other _planet Earth, and say…lets see some dinosaurs. How does that sound?" he asked her, doodling at the Console's with a big smile.

Her eyes went big, "No way, I wanna see!" she always have wanted to see dinosaurs, ever since she was a little girl.

He laughed at her expression, "Here we go, sealing up the walls, and…" he looked at her, grinning. "Welcome to the TARDIS officially, Christyna Linvingston. By the way, I think you might need this." He reached into his pocket and pulled a key out. "Here." he tossed it to her.

Christyna caught it, and looked at it. It was a TARDIS key. She was now officially a companion in the TARDIS, with the Doctor. She fingered the key, it felt so good, so familiar in her hand. The groaning started, and Christina shook her head at him, meeting his eyes. "Not Livingston anymore Doctor, Chancery. I am Christina Chancery. With an i."

* * *

******I wonder, what did you guys think? Well, I hope you guys liked it.**

******Christina's outfit is on my polyvore, you can check on my profile if you want to see it.**

**Chancery is in full swing…somewhat.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	4. Chapter 3

**We are going to a Bazaar, because I want a Guitar **

**Song of the Day: Counting Stars, by OneRepublic**

Christina ran for her life, towards the TARDIS. "Doctor! You are so dead!" She was going to die with an insane man, and never meet the companions.

He laughed, grabbed her hand, and pushed the door open. They both scrambled into the TARDIS. She was gasping for air, trying to calm her once again racing heart. That was all too close. He was grinning from ear to ear, "That was fun!"

"Fun? FUN!?" she shouted the last part, "You thought that was fun? God, you _are _a mad man in a blue box!"

He nodded, agreeing with her, "Yeah, I know." He moved away from the door, and started playing with the panels. He made a face, and glanced at her, wondering why she doesn't asking questions. "You're supposed to ask why the Tyrannosaurus Rex isn't attacking the TARDIS, like ripping it to shreds and whatnot."

"Why do I need to ask when I already know?" she asked him, hands on her hips, smirking.

He crossed his arms, and complained in a whiney voice, "You're no fun! You claim that you know everything, then you tell me! How old am I? And where are we gonna go next?"

She grinned, "Finally, to prove my stuff." she pulled up her sleeves and pointed to him. "First of all, you're like nine hundred years old, give or take, and we are going to a bazaar, because I want a guitar."

* * *

Christina was hopping from foot to foot as they waited for the owner of his shop to finish with the customer in front of them. She looked at the guitar for the nth time.

It was almost completely black, with the soundboard fading into light brown in the middle. To her, it was perfect. To the Doctor, he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"Will you stop hopping!" he snapped at her, she was getting on his nerves. Now he knew why her friends let her come with him.

She instantly stopped, looking sad. "Sorry."

He suddenly felt bad for snapping at her, plus, to make it worse, everyone had stopped at what they were doing and were glaring at him. He put his head down a little, feeling ashamed. Finally, the owner was done. As they stepped up, the Doctor noticed that he was glaring at him too. For the Time Lord, it was not going well, they looked mad and _very _angry.

"Just this?" the owner asked, eyeing the Doctor and making sure he won't snap at the young girl.

"Yeah, just this." Christina said quietly, glancing at the Doctor to make sure he wouldn't snap at her, she did not want to get on the bad side of the Oncoming Storm.

As soon as the Doctor got back to the TARDIS, he was going to need to take some serious anger issues advice from her.

"Okay, that will be one hundred Thonburi." the owner said, and placed the guitar carefully in the guitar bag. The Doctor handed him the money, getting the money from a ATM, using the Sonic Screwdriver. Strange for a bazaar to have an ATM. He counted it, then nodding for them to be allowed to go. "Thank you."

"Yeah, cheers." Christina said, grabbed the bag and heaved it onto her shoulder.

As they walked out, the Doctor noticed that the old ladies who were looking at flowers were shaking their heads at them, well to say, at _him. _The Doctor was mad at himself. They reached the TARDIS, where the Doctor opened the door with his TARDIS key, and held it for Christina.

"Thanks," she whispered as she walked past him, she hurried to her room, past the Console's. She tried assuring the TARDIS that everything was okay.

The Doctor watched her leave, rather quickly. He was seriously going to slap himself if he ever did that again to Christyna. He did not want to hurt her feelings.

}l{

After having a talk with the TARDIS, the Doctor made his way to Christina's room. He paused at the door, hearing her hum some song, he listened for a moment, then decided against it. She might be mad if she found out he was listening to her. He knocked loudly.

She stopped humming for a second, and called out, "Come in."

He opened the door, and entered. He was looking at his hands, unsure what to do, how to act around her. He wanted her to see the good in him, not the part that he was trying to hide. He glanced up, and noticed that the guitar bag lay open, like she already tried to play something. He next glanced at her face, her eyebrows were up. He stood there, awkwardly, and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She folded her arms across her chest, "I forgive you." she said with a lift of her chin.

He tried to give a small smile, but his mouth didn't seem to work.

"Is there something else?" she asked, studying him closely. The Doctor just then noticed something about her. She studied people, checking their reactions, she was daring, and she _did _come with him.

He snapped out of his train of thought, more? More, what? He could allow her to go someplace, anywhere! To make it up to her. "Yeah, I'm going to let you go wherever you want to go now. But…just this once. I feel really bad for snapping at you, and I wanted to make it up to you."

Christina knew that the Doctor liked to impress his companions by taking them to places and letting them go wherever they wanted to go. "You really don't have to, you already got me a guitar, I think thats enough for me. But…I do have one place where I wanted to go."

He grinned, feeling relieved, that was good. "Fantastic, and where would that be?"

"London, two thousand and five."

London? Why London out of the entire universe? In both time _and _space? "Of all time and space, why there?"

She grinned, the one that he got shivers from, and not in a good way. "Spoilers. But can we go tomorrow? I'm wiped out from today." She wasn't going to tell him that she wanted to get on and meet Rose already. She was impatient to meet her and the others.

He nodded, "Okay." he awkwardly walked out, still puzzling over her proposal.

Christina waited until he was for sure out of the hall, before retrying the thing that she was doing before he knocked. She closed her eyes, focusing on the song, the music, picturing it all perfectly in her mind. Timber by Kesha and Pitbull was slowly seeping through the speakers.

_It's going down_

_I'm yelling Timber!_

_You better move_

_You better dance_

_Lets make this night_

_You won't remember_

_I'll be the one_

_You won't forget_

Christina focused harder and it got louder. Pounding from the Doctor's shoes echoed from the hall, he threw the door open and exclaimed. "What is going on here!?"

Her concentration broke at that and the song stopped. She snapped at him, "Nothing! You broke my concentration! Thanks!" She breathed in deeply, trying to not yell at him.

He blinked like he was slapped, then regained his emotions, "I was just worried, thats all!" he snapped back.

She huffed, and crossed her arms. She knew he can be scary when he snapped and fought, and she would hate to get in a fight with him, but she was annoyed. "Well thanks for the worry, _dad._"

His eyes grew grave from "dad". "Sorry, I just…panicked thats all. Thought someone was gonna kill you with loud music." He forced a smile at his own lame joke. Dread filled him from head to toe, but he regained himself.

She shook her head, and pinched her nose, still breathing hard. "It's fine, just…you want to see what I was doing?"

He thought about it, "If you're not gonna snap at me, then yes. I would like to see what you were doing."

She grinned, "Nah, I don't bite." she patted at the ground next to her, allowing him to sit next to her.

He gave a grin of his own, sat down next to her, and gave her his whole attention.

She closed her eyes, and thought about her favorite song. Loved to be loved by you, by Marc Terenzi.

_Baby, tell me how can I tell you_

_that I love you more than life_

_show me how can I show you_

_that I'm blinded by your light_

_when you touch me I can touch you_

_to find out the dream is truu-uee _

_I love to be loved_

_by you_

It came on quiet at first, and as she concentrated, it got louder. She opened her eyes, just a bit to see the Doctor's face. He looked at her in awe. She re closed them and thought of another favorite.

Counting Stars by OneRepublic.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_dreaming about the things that we could be_

_but baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_said no more counting dollars_

_we'll be, yea we'll be counting stars_

She opened her eyes and stopped the song altogether. "What do you think?"

He stared, he did not know what to say. Never had he encountered a human with those kind of abilities, then it must be the Void. "I think as you left your Earth, the Void did something to your brain, making a bit of the old you stay with you. You like to sing, am I right? Music is you, so…I think it went with you. Implanted. Forever. In your brain." He motioned to his own head, giving her a visual of what was going on.

She dropped her jaw, shocked. She had no idea the Void could do something like that. "I can control music with my brain? Like a power-?"

"Lets not jump to conclusions, you're not a superhero, Christina." The Doctor said sarcastically, laughing at her charisma.

She too laughed, "Sorry. But it shows who I am, am I right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm guessing. Unless…" He got out his Sonic Screwdriver, and sonic-ed her head, he looked at the results. "Hmm, its the Void all right." He met her look, which said that he just sonic-ed her head and she's not completely sure what to think about it. "Try learn to control it, for all we know, it can go…" He did the universal sign for "Crazy".

She laughed and closed her eyes, as if that could happen, the chances were slim. Then again, she met the Doctor. "Alright, 'I'm gonna try controlling it'."

"Yes, well…I'll leave you to concentrate and…stuff."

She peeked an eye at him, and grinned at his discomfort.

_Sucka. _

"Oi! Shut it!" he started to protest.

She giggled at him, "But I didn't say anything, Doctor."

He rolled his eyes and got off the floor, making way to the door. He paused when he reached it, and turned around, looking at her.

The long blonde hair, in perfect waves. Her eyelashes twitched here and there, thinking of a song. Under her eyelids were turquoise blue eyes. Her pink lips smiled when she got the song to go through the speaker. Her oval face looked peaceful, like it was already getting easier to control the music. The long legs crossed, her fingers drummed along to the chosen song, and she played with it. Making it quieter, to louder, and to quiet once more. He shook his head in wonder, why did he invite her to come with him? and left her room.

He wondered why on earth the girl wanted to go to London, in two thousand and five? Then again, he felt something call to him from that time, like something alien. He walked to the Console Room and sat on the Jump Seat, taking in the TARDIS's humming and thought of one of the songs that she played. Counting stars.

* * *

**Thanks for the fantastic people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! It makes my day to see that people are reviewing and like reading this story. Honestly, it means a lot.**

**Christina, in case you guys were truly wondering, looks like Blake Lively. As the picture up there indicates.**

**Also, if there is any grammar and spelling errors, blimey, tell me. I have enough trouble as it is trying to make the chapters as readable as possible. **

**Next chapter, Rose Tyler!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rose**

**Song of the Day: Timber, Pitbull feat. Kesha**

"What's so important about London, 2005?" The Doctor asked as he and Christina were walking past shops and a fish and chips store.

She rose her eyebrow at him, "Use your Sonic Screwdriver. I dunno, ask around, you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Figure what out?" He asked her incredulously, "I don't understand, how do you know my future, my past, my everything?"

She grinned, _sore loser_, she thought. "That, I can't tell you." She loved to annoy him, this regeneration- no wait. _All _regenerations were easy to annoy.

He sighed, "Of course not, why am I not surprised?" He feared that she would start telling him little things, tiny ones, but big enough to make a difference.

"Because it's me." Christina looked at the fish and chips store. "Why did you ask me to come?" She turned on him, her face saying that she wanted answers.

Oh boy, these were the questions that the Doctor hated the most, the ones he feared the most. The Doctor looked away, not meeting her eyes. "I thought…" He trailed off, unsure on what to say. Ah, he got something. "I thought you would like to travel." He said with a shrug, "And because I like you. You're funny, smart. Besides, I might learn how I look in the future." He joked with a goofy smile, trying to make her laugh at his joke.

"But I could not do that, silly." She told him with a smug smile.

"Why not?"

Her smile got bigger, "Spoilers."

"Enough with the spoilers." He said with a dramatic sigh, looking at the shop window dummies with interest. "Wait a moment, Chancery. There's something weird, something strange about them…" He got out his Sonic Screwdriver and raced into Henrick's. Christina threw her hands up in the air and ran after him. She followed him to a shop window dummy. He soniced it, "Hold on a minute, I'm getting readings off of them. They're alive."

Christina rolled her eyes. "And the penny drops, dumbo." He looked at her. "And quite literally too." She winked and walked out on him, leaving him gapping after her. It finally dawned on him.

"Wait! Are you talking about my ears!?" He ran after her when he got no reply, "_Christina!_"

* * *

Christina was waiting for the Doctor and Rose by the elevator doors. She was studying her nails to pass time. In her mind, she could see Rose surrounded by the mannequins. It was like everything that was supposed to happen, only Christina wasn't there. But she could still see it, in her mind.

She saw the Doctor grab Rose's hand and whisper in his Northern accent, "Run."

It took a few seconds, and the doors opened, revealing the Doctor and Rose running towards Christina. Christina grinned and waved, enjoying everything that was happening.

"Open the doors, Chancery!" the Doctor shouted to her.

She rolled her eyes, almost forgetting how annoying the Doctor can be. She pressed the **UP **button. The doors opened and she skipped in, but held an arm out for those two. The Doctor and Rose ran in, the mannequins right behind them. The Doctor shoved all out but one, and as they both fought over the mannequin's arm, it popped off. The doors only then closed all the way.

"You pulled his arm off." Rose stared with wide eyes, looking at both of the strangers incredulously.

"Yup." The Doctor and Christina said at the same time. The Doctor looked at her over his shoulder and she winked. "Plastic." The Doctor announced, tossing it back to Rose.

She gave a sigh of relief, "Very clever, nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing, or what?" Rose leaned in, asking the Doctor.

"Why would they be students?" The Doctor asked with his brows furrowed.

_"Doctor."_ Christina said with a warning in her voice. Christina knew that she had to be careful here, in this moment. With meeting Rose for the first time, she can't get in the way. But still, the Doctor was going to scare Rose.

Rose paused before she checked both of them and continued. "I don't know."

The Doctor did not take Christina's warning, no surprise there, and kept asking. "Well, you said it. Why students?"

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Rose explained, still holding the arm.

The Doctor turned around to face Rose and gave a grin, "That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students." The Doctor said with a look at Christina, his tone graver.

"Well, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." Rose told them.

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked, though he well knew who Wilson was.

"Chief Electrician." Yup, he knew who he was. Poor old fellow, he was glad Christina did not see his dead body. She would have a heart attack.

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor told her and he walked out of the elevator, Christina giving Rose a pity look before she followed him.

Rose's face turned pale. Her eyes widened a bit. "That's not funny. That's sick." Rose stormed out after both of them.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." The Doctor pushed Rose back. Christina stepped back too, but close enough to help just in case, but knowing the Doctor, she won't help a whole lot.

"I've had enough of this now!" The Doctor ignored Rose's outburst and sonic-ed the elevator buttons, he walked past her. "Who are you then? Who's that lot down there?" With no other word from the Doctor and Christina, she got mad. "I said, "Who are they"?" Rose ran after both Christina and the Doctor, gripping the arm to control herself.

"They're made of plastic. Living, plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this, so…" The Doctor explained as the three walked through the halls and showed Rose the bomb. "We're gonna go upstairs and blow them up, and we might well die in the process. But don't worry about us, no." The Doctor pushed Rose out of the building, "You go home, go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do, you'll get them killed." He closed the door.

"Doctor." Christina said, pointing to the door. "You forgot your famous line."

He smacked his head, "We have a bomb, and you're telling me to tell the blonde who I am? You're insane." He pushed the door open and gave a grin. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. This is my companion, Christina Chancery." Christina gave a wave from behind him, "What's your name?"

"Rose." Rose stammered, looking at him with great, big, hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." The Doctor said with a bow, "_Run for your life._" he waved the bomb and closed the door on poor Rose Tyler.

Rose stood there and thought, quickly. Odds are if the Doctor was telling the truth, then the building would blow up. And Rose knew if she didn't get away, she could get blown up. Rose ran down the street, her arms madly pumping to get away from her shop. She stopped at the road and leaned against the concrete to catch her breath for a second. She raced across the street as a car came up and honked at her, she ran faster and stopped once on the sidewalk again. Here she was, standing on the side of the street, and the shop was going to blow up.

An explosion erupted at once, from Henrick's. She stared at it with wide eyes as people ran screaming. She too, made a run for it. And passed a blue, Police Public Call Box unknowingly.

* * *

Rose woke up to her alarm clock and her mom babbling on about her job. It was too early for Miss Tyler. Her mom kept babbling later as Rose sat at the table. The cat flap moved, causing Rose to turn around and look. "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays." Rose told her as she walked on over to the flap.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie chastised from her bedroom.

"No, you thought about it." Rose squatted and examined a nail, and the cat flap moved. Rose jumping up in near fright, but pushed it away and leaned closer, pushing the flap with her fingers. She saw the Doctor's face looking up at her, Christina right next to him. Christina grinned and Rose jumped up to her feet, opening the door quickly.

"What are _you _doing here?" The Doctor asked incredulously as he jumped up to his feet, Christina already leaning against the door post casually.

"I live here." Rose informed him.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asked, his blue eyes wide with question.

"Cause I do. And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." Rose reminded him, glaring at him and Christina.

The Doctor frowned and tried the Sonic Screwdriver, "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he asked her and hit her head twice with his knuckles.

Christina snickered at Rose's face, "Don't be ridiculous, Doctor." She said with a smirk, "She's a bonehead." she turned to Rose. "Bye then!"

They both turned to leave when Rose grabbed both of their arms and pulled them in, "You two, inside, right now." she said through clenched teeth.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked from the bedroom again, checking her face in the mirror.

"It's about last night." Rose explained, "They're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation." Jackie said with a frown of her own.

"Ha. We're talking millions." The Doctor said as Christina walked past, pretending that Jackie didn't exist. He checked over his shoulder to look at Christina worriedly.

Jackie, upon looking at the Doctor, reconsidered her options, and very much liked what she saw. Which wasn't very much, bless her. She stood up, fixing her bathrobe, clearing her throat to get the Doctor's attention. "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are." The Doctor commented distractedly, glancing at her once and then at the flat.

Christina tried not to snicker, but a small one escaped her lips. The Doctor looked at her incredulously as she sat on the couch, ten feet away. She winked at him as Jackie continued.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." she said, twirling her hips slightly to get his attention.

"Yes, there is." He agreed, eyeing her. Now catching on. Not really.

"Well, anything could happen." Jackie said with a shrug.

_Once a man, always a man. _Christina thought, _They'll come running towards a woman. But Jackie Tyler, I hate to break it to you, the Doctor is not interested._

The Doctor looked so confused and knew it was best to end it quick. "No." he said with a shake of his head. Jackie made a face as he left to Christina. He pointed a finger at her grinning face, "Don't you dare." he threatened.

"Who? Me?" Christina asked innocently with a wide grin, her long legs crossed at the knees.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked as she tried to clean up the flat the best she could. She did not hear what the Doctor and Christina said to each other.

"Nope, but I do want to use the loo." Christina said in the best British accent she could make, jumping to her feet slightly.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow at her but thus did not say anything. "Down the hall, on the right." Rose said and walked into the kitchen.

Christina walked off, and the Doctor walked into the living room, grabbing a magazine. "Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

"We should go to the police. Seriously, all three of us." Rose told him as she got the coffee ready.

"Hmph, that won't last. He's gay and she's an alien." The Doctor said as he thumbed through the magazine.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong." She said as she grabbed cans.

The Doctor flipped through a book, "Hmm, sad ending." he muttered thoughtfully as he put it away.

"It said on the news they found a body."

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor read out loud, making a ridiculous face. "Ah, could've been worse." he assured himself as he looked in the the mirror. "Look at the ears, though." he complained and flapped them with his fingers.

"All the same, he was nice. He was a nice bloke." Rose kept on jabbering, not paying the slightest attention to him.

_"Luck be a lady."_ The Doctor sang, grabbing a deck of cards, mixing them.

"Anyway, if we _are _going to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." The cards went spiraling out of the Doctor's hand. "I want you to explain everything." Rose continued, making the coffee for herself.

"Maybe not." The Doctor muttered, turning around as a rustling behind him that snapped him out of it. "What's that, then? Have you got a cat?" he asked as he stood on the couch.

"No." Rose told him from the kitchen. The arm shot up from behind the couch and gripped the Doctor by the neck. He chocked, trying to fend it off. "We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate." Rose poured the milk into a cup and took both to the Doctor in the other room. "I told Mickey to chuck that out." she told him as she saw him as he tried desperately to get her to see that he was choking. "You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

The arm came flying off the Doctor and attacked Rose, she screamed as she was smacked into the wall. The Doctor glared at the hand before getting up to try and help her. He pulled on it, it not budging. Jackie in the other room, turned on the hairdryer as they both came crashing down on the coffee table. The glass crushed into smithereens. They rolled over and the Doctor pushed her up, throwing her against the couch. She tried to wiggle out of its grasp, as the Doctor ripped it off her face and sonic-ed it. Stopping it.

"It's all right, I stopped it." The Doctor assured her, "There you go, you see? Harmless." he tossed it to her. Rose gasped as she caught it.

"Blimey, give us ten minutes." They both looked up at Christina, staring at the wreckage with wide eyes. "I can't leave you alone for ten minutes, Doctor!" Christina chastised, putting both hands on her hips and shook her head in wonder.

"Nope, we're leaving, Christina." he said and he hopped to his feet, grabbing her hand and tugged her out of the flat.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" Rose called after them, running down the stairs as quick as she can.

"Yes, we can. Here we are, this is us, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor said with a grin.

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill me!"

"Rose, don't be such a drama queen!" Christina said, with a grin over her shoulder.

The Doctor chuckled at Christina's answer, "Ten out of ten for observation, eh Chancery?" he asked, grinning a famous grin.

"Oh _yeah_." Christina agreed.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose continued, as if their comments haven't scratched her surface.

"Rose, life's not fair. Get used to it." Christina told her.

"No, we don't." The Doctor said, as they neared the bottom of the stairs and opened the creaky, old, white door to outside.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice, tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose said as they walked along the road, trying to sound tough.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked her, facing her.

"Sort of." She tried.

"Doesn't work." He said with a grin.

"Who are you?" She asked him, she had stayed up most of the night, thinking about the two.

"Told you, the Doctor."

"And I'm Christina Chancery." Christina said with a wave, big grin and all.

"Yeah, but, Doctor what?"

"Just 'The Doctor'."

"The Doctor?" Rose asked the Doctor incredulously.

"Hello!" he waved, chuckling with a big grin.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Come on, then. You can tell me." Rose urged him, holding onto his arm like a child would hold onto his mum so he can go outside and play. "I've seen enough." They both did not say anything and she gave a frustrated sigh. "Are you the police?"

"Noo, we were just…passing through. We're…a long way from home." The Doctor said gravely, glancing at Christina.

She squeezed his hand in hers.

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident. You got in the way. That's all."

"It tried to kill me."

"It was after _us_, not _you._ Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us both down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met us."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you _two?_"

"Well, when you put it like that, Rosie. It technically revolves around him. Not me. I also got in the way." Christina said with a shrug.

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor agreed to both of their comments.

"You're full of it." Rose told him.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Exactamungo!" They both looked at Christina and her sudden outburst.

They ignored it and Rose kept pestering. "Wait, but all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you two are on your own?"

"Yup, I mean, who else is going to help me besides Christina? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly. When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

Rose leaned over and took the arm from the Doctor's free hand. "Hey, start from the beginning. I mean, if we're gonna go with the living plastic and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you two kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." there was a quick pause and the Doctor looked at Rose. "You all right?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? It someone ruing to take over Britain's shops?"

They all giggled, "No." he said.

"Oh, no." Rose groaned, smiling big.

"It's not a price war." Christina said, and they smiled harder.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." The smile melted off Rose's face. "Do you believe me?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"No."

"But you're still listening." Christina said and they both walked off, Rose stopping right behind them to think everything through.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" They both stopped and turned to look at her.

The Doctor smiled and let go of Christina's hand, walking slowly to Rose. "Do you know, like we were saying, about the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." He stood right in front of Rose, Christina watching them with a smile, leaning against a light pole casually. He looked at Rose with those icy blue eyes, "I can feel it." he told her as he grabbed her hand. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through time and space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of the tiny little world, and if we let go…" He let go of her hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Forget, Christina Chancery." He took the arm from her and waved it mockingly, "Go home." he said and he and Christina walked away hand in hand, not saying a word.

Rose watched them for a few seconds, and walked around the corner, as they both walked up to a Police, Public Call Box that she did not notice. She was just walking around, her mind a million miles away, Rose's, when she heard a strange sound. She turned around, and ran back to where the Doctor and Christina had walked off. She ran across a field and shielded her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. But there was nothing there.

Rose looked around herself, listening for a strange groaning, a whooshing, but she heard nothing. She turned back to go to Mickey's flat, knocking on his door because she wanted more information about the Doctor and his mysterious companion, Christina Chancery.

* * *

Rose had went up to Mickey's flat to search up the Doctor. She didn't try Christina, at least, a Christina Chancery didn't exist. She then found Clive's website about the Doctor, going up with Mickey in his slugbug to his house. As she stood at the door, Mickey watched her, making sure Clive wasn't a murderer. He took her to his shed, showing her everything he knew about him. But Clive didn't know a thing about Christina Chancery.

He scared Rose, freaked her out. As he told her that Death was the Doctor's companion, when in fact, it was Christina. Rose left as politely as she could, going back to the car, her and Mickey in the restaurant, talking and eating now. She was sitting there across from Mickey, babbling about where she should work so she could get money. "Do you think I should try the hospital?" Rose asked Mickey, looking at her nails. "Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it, then? Dishing out chips. I could do A-levels. I don't know." she shrugged, "It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I left school because of him, look where he ended up. What do you think?" She asked her boyfriend, looking into his smiling, creepy face.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor and Christina?" He asked her, his face serious as he leaned over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I talking about me for a second?"

"'Cause I reckon it all started back at the shop. Am I right? Did they have something to do with that?"

"No."

"Come on." Mickey said with a sly smile.

"Sort of." Rose confessed, looking at the table.

"What were they doing there?"

"I'm not going on about then, Mickey. Really, I'm not. 'Cause I know it sounds daft, but…I don't think they're safe. They're dangerous." She told him, she did not want to tell him what happened, everything was all so weird.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. _Babe_, babe, sugar, _babe_, sugar." He gave another creepy smile. "You can tell my anything. Tell me about the Doctor and Christina and what they're planning, and I can help you, Rose…'Cause that's all I really want to do, sweetheart. _Babe_, babe, _sugar_, sweetheart."

"What are you doing that for?" Rose asked him, shaking her head in a confused manner.

"Your champagne." A man asked them, holding out a champagne bottle in front of Mickey.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey told the man, he leaned over and grabbed Rose's hands. "Where is the Doctor and Christina?"

"Madam, your champagne." A woman asked, holding a bottle of champagne in front Rose.

Rose blinked, trying to clear her head. "It's not ours." she informed the lady, waving her off. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where are they?" Mickey pressed Rose, still squeezing her hand tightly.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the man asked them.

"Look, we didn't order it." Mickey leaned back and looked into the eyes of the Doctor and Christina. "Ah, gotcha." he said with a smile.

Rose turned around to face them and her jaw dropped. "Don't mind me." The Doctor said, shaking the bottle of champagne. "I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house." he said, pointing the bottle towards Mickey. It popped open, sending the stopper towards Mickey.

It hit his forehead and got sucked into his skin. Mickey spit it out, bouncing off the table and on the floor. "Anyway." he said nonchalantly and got to his feet. His hand turned into a flat board, smashing the table. Rose screamed and ran behind Christina. The Doctor leaped onto Mickey, struggling to pull off his head, it popped off. The body and head split apart. The eyes on Mickey's head opened, "Don't think that's gonna stop me." The couple at the table screamed, as the Doctor grinned.

Christina rolled her eyes and pulled the Fire Alarm, cutting to the chase. "Everyone out! Out, now!" Christina yelled and ran to the back of the restaurant. The Doctor and Rose following closely behind her, the body following them. "Get out, get out, get out!" She yelled at the chefs and waiters, ducking behind the stoves and raced into a hallway. She pulled the back door open and closed it behind the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor reached into his pocket and took out his Sonic Screwdriver, locking the door to slow down Plastic Mickey.

Rose ran to the gate and tried the lock, "Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on."

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor corrected her, holding it up for her to see, walking towards a blue box.

"Use it!" she shrieked.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." He unlocked it and walked in, Christina grinning wide at Rose as she walked in too.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box." Rose shouted, staring at it. More banging on the door behind got her to run back to the gate and try it again. "It's gonna get us! Doctor! Christina!" She yelled and ran into the box, stared at it in fright, then ran back outside. She paced around it and ran back in as Plastic Mickey kept trying the door. "It's gonna follow us." she informed the Doctor and Christina, holding onto the railing.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute." The Doctor told her as he walked around the middle of the room. Rose stared at the TARDIS as Christina sat on the Jump Seat. "You see, the arm was too simple, but a head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." he said as he linked up Plastic Mickey's head to the TARDIS Console's. "Right, where do you want to start?" he asked her once he faced her.

"Um…The inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose asked him.

"Yes."

"It's alien." she told him.

"Yeah." he told her nonchalantly.

"Are you alien?"

"Yes." he said, nodding. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah." Rose breathed out. "What about Christina? Is she…" she looked at Christina. "Is she an alien?"

Christina laughed, "Nope." she told Rose as she jumped to her feet. "I'm human."

Rose nodded, checking around herself.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor told Rose.

Rose put a hand over her mouth, and Christina walked closer and rubbed her arm in a comforting way. "It's okay, Rose. Happens to us all." she told her.

"Did they kill him? Mickey. Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked them.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." The Doctor muttered, cringing.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head, they copied him, and you didn't even think!? And now you're just gonna let him melt?" Rose asked him angrily, pointing to the head.

"Melt?" the Doctor asked in confusion, turning to face the Console's, the head melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" he yelled, running around the Console's and pulling levers.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him.

"Following the signal, it's fading." He said, as they raced around, checking the screen. "Wait a minute, I've got it." The TARDIS whooshed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He yelled in his adorable Northern accent, throwing his hands up in the air. "Almost there, almost there." he urged his ship, holding onto the Console's, "Here we go!"

The ground shook and Rose held onto the railing. The Doctor and Christina both ran out of the TARDIS once the noise stopped, "You can't go out there, it's not safe!" she yelled after them and ran to the open door. She peered out and they were in London, far away from the restaurant and Plastic Mickey.

"I lost the signal, I got _so _close." He said, holding his fingers an inch apart, walking towards the river. Christina was already sitting on the concrete, swinging her legs with a grin.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked them, looking at the TARDIS in shock.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He said, leaning against the concrete on his hands. Christina sitting right next to him.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"Melted with the head, Rose." Christina said, winking at the Doctor when he rolled his eyes.

The Doctor stood up and walked up to her, "Are you gonna wittier on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose muttered, fingering her hair. The Doctor turned to look at her in question, "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead. And you just went and forgot him, again. You were right, you _are _alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid _ape blundering about on top of this planet, all right?" He asked her.

"'All right'!?" She spat out at him.

"Yes, it is!"

Rose shook her head in shock, "If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North!" The Doctor said, crossing his arms over his chest. Looking away from either of the girls. One smirking all knowingly, and the other confused and scared a bit.

Rose looked at the TARDIS. "What's a…Police Public Call Box?"

The Doctor turned around to look at his beloved ship, "It's a telephone box from the 1950s." he said with a grin and laid a hand on the side. "It's a disguise."

Rose smiled, "Okay. And this-this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect." he said with a nod of his head. "Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted, so…Earth. Dinner." he said, using his hands as if to eat with a fork and knife.

"Any way of stopping it?"

"Anti-plastic." The Doctor told her and pulled out a blue vial, grinning wide.

"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked, looking at him, and turned to Christina.

"Anti-plastic." Those two both agreed, chuckling like five year olds. Christina pushed off the concrete and walked closer to them.

"But first, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" the Doctor asked himself.

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose frowned, she can't follow the Doctor the way Christina can.

"The Transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." The Doctor explained.

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter." Christina muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Round and massive, somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London." The Doctor said, as they walked over to the other side of the column. He did not hear Christina's comment. "A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish, like a wheel, radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

Rose looked at the London Eye, while Christina bit her lip from laughing at the Doctor's obliviousness.

"What?" The Doctor asked Rose, not paying attention to Christina's unusually bright eyes. Rose motioned her head behind him. He looked behind himself, seeing nothing. "What?" Rose again motioned behind him, "What is it? What?" he turned back around.

Rose sighed and looked at Christina, "Is he always like this?"

"Yup." Christina said, grinning hard. Tears were going to fall down from her eyes and she was going to burst out laughing any second now.

It dawned on him, he looked at the girls. "Oh." He checked once more to be sure. "Fantastic." He said with a grin and ran off, Christina laughing madly. Rose looked a little lost and ran after them.

They ran over the bridge, the Doctor holding Rose's hand as Christina laughed and muttered under her breath. "What?" she mimicked him, "What is it? What? Oh…Fantastic."

"Stop it, Chancery." The Doctor told her over his shoulder and they ran down the steps, closer to the Eye. "Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop-window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose said, as they looked around themselves.

"The plastic surgery." Christina muttered, bending over to catch her breath.

"Still, we're found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." This is why the Doctor liked a team, and someone who was smart who could follow along.

Rose ran over to the concrete wall, she looked both ways and found a latch. "What about down here?" she asked as he and Christina trotted over to Rose.

"Looks good to me, Doctor." Christina said, shrugging slightly.

"Sure does." he agreed and they went down the stairs, approaching the latch. He pulled the latch open, twisting the wheel and went down, Christina after him, then Rose. Christina's brown combat boots clicked on the metal ladder, her heart jammed up with adrenaline and out of breath from their quick run. The smoke rose, the light red, creeping her out a bit, although, she wasn't too scared. They walked out of the room and into the larger one, where the Nestene Consiousness was. And Mickey.

Chains hung everywhere, the place was creepy. "The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor told them, although, he was sure Christina already knew.

"Well, then, tip in your anti-plastic, and let's go." Rose said, staring at the orange-yellow blob of Jell-o in the vat. It moved, making Rose realize something. She was an oblivious human, and there was so much more in the world than Rose, or any other human realized.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." he said and walked closer, down the stairs. Christina stayed with Rose, figuring it was safer with her, for now. "I seek audience from the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." It rumbled at him, "Thank you, if I might have permission to approach?"

Rose and Christina both saw Mickey, and Rose ran up to him. Christina walked casually up from behind her. "Oh My God. Mickey, it's me." The Doctor rolled his eyes and moved closer to approach the Nestene Consciousness. "It's okay. It's all right. It's all right." She comforted him as they grabbed a hold of each other.

"That thing down there. The liquid, Rose, it can talk." Mickey trembled, pointing to the Nestene Consciousness.

"Course it can talk, Mickey. It's alive." Christina told him, her hands in her pockets.

"Christina." Rose warned her and then told Mickey. "You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive."

"Yeah, that was always a possibility, keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that, and you never said?" She asked him incredulously.

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." He said and kept going down, until he reached the ledge where he could talk better with the alien. Oh, like he wasn't the alien. "Am I addressing the Consiousness? Thank you, if I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off." It growled at him, "Oh, don't give me that, it's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." It rose, swelling big. _"I Am Talking!" _the Doctor bellowed, the Jell-o blob calming down a bit. "This planet is just starting. These, stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please, just go." Two shop-window dummies came up from behind the Doctor and grabbed his arms.

"Doctor!" Rose tried to warn, but it was too late. They had a tight grip, for plastic men. One of them reached into his pocket and pulled out the anti-plastic. Holding it up for the Nestene Consciousness to see.

It roared with anger. "That was just insurance, I wasn't going to use it!" It kept roaring at the Doctor, "I was not attacking you, I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear, I'm not." It rose even higher, "What do you mean?" Behind him, they showed him the TARDIS. "Oh, oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there! I fought in the war, it wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them!"

It grew huge, swelling the largest it has ever become. "What's it doing!?" Rose called out to him.

"It's the TARDIS. The Nestene identified its superiors technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out, Rose. Christina, both of you! Just leg it, now!" He begged, the Doctor's wide blue eyes staring into Christina's soul.

Rose grabbed her phone, dialing in her mum's number. She talked briefly with her before her mum hung up on her. "Mum! Mum!" Rose yelled, as the blue electricity hit the roof.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor announced in horror.

The electricity hit the London Eye, "The end of the world." Rose whispered in fear. The ground shook, and the London Eye started transmitting the signal to wake up the plastic.

People at the mall stared in amazement at the shop-window dummies coming to life. Jackie stood there, unsure what to do. A shop-window dummy shot at Clive, killing him. His wife and everyone screamed, now running for their lives.

"Get out, Rose! Please, Christina! Just get out of here! Run!" The Doctor yelled as Rose and Mickey ran to the TARDIS, trying to open it.

Christina was standing there, when a sudden burst of pink light shot in through the chamber. It crept up slowly, in front of her. The sides were gaining strength and it grew, until it shown like a portal. It cleared up, tall as Christina, the tendrils coaxing Christina closer. She walked closer, her heart beating fast. She was a bit scared at what was going on, but the light calmed her down.

She could see Rose and Mickey run around, trying to open the door. She could see the Doctor trying to break free of the shop-window dummy's grip. She could see Jackie scream and run for her life as the shop-window dummies attacked the people. But she wasn't paying attention, the light called out to her. It was her light.

Christina was so sure that the light was hers.

And it came out of nowhere.

"Christina!" She could hear the Doctor call out to her, but it was like her world was muted. She reached out to touch the light, it hot and cold at the same time. Nearly burning, and freezing her hand. "Christina! Go through! Run through! Just leave, please!" The Doctor begged her. Christina frowned and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding like she was underwater.

"You heard me! Go, go on! Leave! Use the light!" He yelled, his great big eyes begging her to do so.

Christina turned to face Mickey and Rose, as they stared at her with their wide eyes. They clung to the TARDIS. "Good luck, guys." she told them, and walked through the portal.

}l{

Her brain felt it was pulled apart on all sides, her body and atoms ripped and then seamed back together. Her very being was raw from the pure agony of walking through the portal. One second, it was all there, at that one step. The next, she walked through and collapsed on the concrete.

Jackie Tyler came running out of Queen's Arcade. She put a hand over her mouth, petrified, when she saw a girl laying on the concrete, a pink light blinked out of view. The girl was blonde, and looked oddly familiar. That's when Jackie put it together, it was the girl with the man. The one Jackie flirted with for compensation.

"Oh My God!" She gasped and grabbed her hand, pulling the girl closer to help her up. "Come here, darling. We have to go."

"Jackie?" She asked in her American accent, her turquoise-blue eyes wide with recognition.

"Yeah, it's me, darling. We have to go, now." She urged and helped her up, up to her feet.

Christina grabbed her head and groaned, "Dear God, I'm quite sure I just died." she suddenly jumped up. "The Doctor. Wait, but…why am I here?" she asked Jackie as she looked around herself in confusion. The shop-window dummies shot at people and people ran. "Right, to protect you, I guess." She looked at Jackie and grabbed her arm, "Lets go, Tyler. I'll keep you safe."

They both ran to the double decker bus when the three brides cornered them. Jackie cowered and cried out like a child. Christina stood in front of them in defiance. "See ya suckers." she said with a grin as they died, the signal being cut off because amazing Rose Tyler just saved the world from living plastic.

The dummies fell over, their parts randomly spasming, as they were drained of their power. Jackie stood up, and she and Christina stared at the destruction of London. One in horror, the other smiling inside and out. Jackie's cellphone rang, and she picked it up. Rose. "Rose! Rose! Don't go out of the house. It's not safe! There's all of these things, and they were shooting, and they-" Rose hang up and Jackie asked, "Hello? Hello?" She looked at her phone as she shut it closed. She turned to thank Christina. But she was already gone, a pink light blinking out of view once again.

}l{

"Fat lot of good _you _were." Rose told Mickey, he whimpered and held onto her like a child, staring at the Doctor.

"Nestene Consciousness?" he snapped his fingers, "Easy." he said with a grin, leaning against the TARDIS door post.

"You were useless in there!" Rose protested, "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." she pointed to herself with a smug smile.

"Yes, I would." he looked ashamed, "Thank you."

"Yeah, where's Christina?" Rose asked, looking around herself. "She just left in some pink light and disappeared."

"Right here, and it's _the _hot pink Light." Christina told her, walking through the Light, holding her head, her eyes reflecting the hot pink Light.

The Doctor glanced at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, helped your mum, Rose. She's good." Christina told her and shuffled closer to the TARDIS. She leaned against it, the Light disappearing behind her.

"Yeah, I know. I called her, she's okay."

"Just a bit traumatized, yeah?" Christina asked with a grin.

"Oh, yeah." Rose agreed, smiling widely.

"Right, then. We'll be off. Unless, uh, I don't know…" The Doctor said with a shrug, "You could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." he said with large smile.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey told his girlfriend, pointing at him. "And she, she just walked through some bloody hot pink Light! Rose, please don't!" he begged her, clinging to her legs.

"He is not invited." The Doctor said with a pointed look towards Mickey. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go…anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked them. She felt compelled to go, she _wanted _to go. With this Doctor and Christina.

"Yeah." They both agreed with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't. I've um…I've got to go and find my mum, and…someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…" Rose explained, trying to look like she wasn't interested.

The Doctor stared, a bit disappointed. "Okay. See you around." he said with a weak smile and they both walked in the TARDIS, closing the door behind them.

Rose and Mickey both watched the TARDIS as it disappeared, leaving behind nothing. Just some leaf's that blew gently in the wind. "Come, lets go." she told Mickey. "Come on." she tugged on his jacket. "Come on." they both started walking away when they heard it come back. That wonderful sound of the universe.

It appeared, and the door opened, revealing the Doctor. Christina behind him, grinning wide. "By the way, did I mention? It also travels in time." he added with a smile.

Rose smiled, not believing her luck on meeting the Doctor and Christina. He stepped back, leaving the door open for Rose. "Thanks." she said to Mickey.

"Thanks for what?" Mickey asked confused.

"Exactly." she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She grinned wide as she ran to the TARDIS and entered it, Christina meeting her with a grin just as large as hers and with a hug.

"Time and Space, Tyler! Here we go!" She called out to London and Mickey, winking at him as she closed the door behind Rose. Leaving Mickey for Rose's first adventure through time and space with the Doctor and Christina.

* * *

**I truly hope you guys liked it. I was super worried about this chapter, and the last. Some things might not make sense, but it should in the latter chapters. And I'm so sorry if you had to wait so long, I'll try not to take so long, but still. That was over eight thousand words. The most I've written for one _chapter_. Also, tell me if there were any grammar mistakes. Or spelling mistakes. Or any mistakes at all. I will hunt them down and will destroy them.**

**Please, check Polyvore where Christina's outfit is. **

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	6. Chapter 5

**The End of the World**

**Song of the Day: I Knew You Were Trouble, Taylor Swift**

"Right then, Rose Tyler. You tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it gonna be?" The Doctor asked with a small smile as he played with a red alien ball.

"What about me? Don't I get to choose?" Christina asked with a shocked look.

"You did get to choose, Chancery. You choose to meet Rose, and you got your wish. Now it's her turn." He said to Christina, he turned to Rose and shielded his mouth from her._ "She wanted to meet you instead of going anywhere." _He mouthed to her.

Rose chuckled at Christina, not surprising. "Forwards." She said confidently.

The Doctor placed the alien ball on the Console's and pushed a button, switching a lever. "How far?" He challenged.

"One hundred years."

_There goes the Time Rotor_, Christina thought as they moved one hundred years into the future. _And all that timey whimey…stuff._

"There you go, step outside those doors. It's the 22nd century." The Doctor said to his guest, pointing to the doors of the TARDIS.

"You're kidding." Rose leaned over to him.

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" The Doctor asked her.

"Fine by me." Rose shrugged, looking at Christina who sat on the Time Seat. Her legs crossed, smiling like a five year old who found the cookie jar.

They went farther, the Doctor daring himself to impress Rose. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12, 005, the new Roman Empire." He said to be impressive.

"You think you're so impressive." Rose told him, glancing at Christina who winked at her.

"I _am _so impressive!" He exclaimed, shocked completely. Girls.

"You wish." Christina said with a scoff- before Rose could answer, earning a shocked look from her- setting Christina off laughing.

"Right then. You two asked for it." The Doctor said to Christina and Rose, pointing to Rose. "I know exactly where to go." The Doctor said and set his ship to go as far as he dared to go. "Hold on." he warned them, glancing at Christina's sitting position. "I would brace myself if I were you." He told her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Very well, don't say I didn't warn ya." He went around the Console's, in front of Christina as he steered his ship and brought them to his designated spot.

_Ding._

"Where are we?" Rose asked, staring at them both. In answer, the Doctor just pointed to the door. Rose looked at Christina who motioned with her head to the door too. "What's out there?" The Doctor gave a slight shake of his head and kept pointing. Rose sighed softly, smiling and pushed the door open. Her eyes taking in the satellite, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She hopped down, the Doctor and Christina right behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, Christina grinning like a madwoman. The Doctor didn't give anything away and went to the control panel, letting the blinds go up to show the view. And what a view it was.

They both stepped down the steps to join Rose, who watched. They both stood next to each other, "You lot." The Doctor said disapprovingly to the girls, but mostly at Rose. "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/Apple/26, five billions years in your future." He told her, looking at her with his usual smarts. Held high up for all to see. I'm great, come at me bro. "And this is the day," He checked his watch, "Hold on." A loud rumbling came from outside, and something exploded. A great yellow, orange light. "This is the day the sun expands." He looked at Rose again, then to Christina. "Welcome to the end of the world." He told to them.

Rose and Christina met that look, Rose shocked, Christina…not grinning anymore. More or less like she knew this was going to happen, and she knew what was going to happen. And she knew she could try and change it.

_Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15: 39, followed by drinks in the manchester suite. _

Christina snorted, yeah. Teleportation. Does that count her Light? The Doctor stood there, completely unaware what was going on and he in some ways, was studying Christina as carefully as he could without tipping her off. So far, she hasn't noticed or said something out of the ordinary. Which was good, utterly good. Very good in fact, the Doctor wanted to keep it that way.

"So when it says "guests", does that mean people?" Rose asked the Doctor, because Christina usually won't give a straight answer. Although, she can be informationmal if she feels like it.

"Depends what you mean by "people"." The Doctor said, almost grinning.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" They walked down a hallway, going wherever the Doctor was leading the two girls.

"Aliens."

Rose's mouth dropped, and Christina snickered, barely faulting a step behind the Doctor's unnoticed attention for Rose's shock. Rose stopped, then shook it off, going after them again. "What are they doing aboard this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked them.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." The Doctor said, scanning the control panel and looked up in surprise at what he found.

"What for?" Rose kept pestering with the questions thing.

"Fun." The Doctor said with a large smile. He walked in the room, oblivious. Rose looked at Christina with large eyes. Christina just smiled in that way of hers and went after the Doctor. He continued on, "Mind you, when I say "the great and the good" what I mean is the rich."

Rose wasn't letting on yet, accepting this at all. "But, hold on, they did this once on "Newsround Extra". The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions, Rose." Christina beat the Doctor to it, "But the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved."

The Doctor nodded, over the shock of Christina speaking for him. "See down there?" He pointed over her to Earth below. "Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose said, trying to piece together this new feeling. Where she gets to see the future.

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

"How long has it got?"

"About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted." He said roasted in this ridiculous way that made Christina smile at it.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do, jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"But what about the people?" Rose questioned, hard to believe that time is up for her old home.

"It's empty. They've all gone, all left."

"Just me, then. And Christina." Rose added, looking at the blonde.

Christina wanted to laugh, tell Rose that they were still there. The human race. Out among the stars, traveling with those aliens. But she got interrupted by the steward. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks." The Doctor said sarcastically as they turned around to face the blue man.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked." The blue steward told them.

Rose gapped at him openly, the Doctor trying to get them out of trouble. Christina leaned over to poke Rose on the shoulder. Rose frowned and glanced at her in question. "Close your mouth and stop your staring, Rose. You think he won't stare at _you?_" She whispered.

Rose looked like she was trying to speak, but decided against it. "Yeah." The Doctor and the steward were staring at both of the women in interest. "Sorry." Rose apologized, still staring but no longer gapping.

Christina rolled her eyes. _Why do I even bother? _she questioned herself. "Sorry, steward." He blinked in surprise that the strange woman knew who he was. "Rosie here has been a shy little thing. She wet her pants on the first day of school. Seriously, it was horrible. Had to take her home. Since then it's been homeschool. I convinced her that we should come and see Earth burn!" Christina said with a silly smile, "She came here, kicking and screaming. I think she forgot what the universe looked like. It's been fourteen years, I don't blame her. But, hey, nice family gathering!"

The Doctor and Rose stared at Christina in shock, "Excuse me?" He asked her in a dangerous tone.

Christina blinked innocently, "What is it dear?" She asked him in a innocent motherly voice.

He looked mad, "We are not married!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Rassilion, Christina was insane.

"Oh no, here we go again. Deary, honey. Munchkins, please stop all your fussing." She said, pretending to clean some invisible lint off his shirt.

He pushed her away roughly, "Stop it, Christina." How insane could this young woman be? Married! Him! And her! No way, not going to happen! Never! She was like his annoying younger sister.

She let out a huff, "Now, babe. Stop it yourself." She turned to the steward apologetically, "I'm so sorry, he forgot to take his meds. Here, lemme show you that we got the invitation." She reached into the Doctor's pocket, pulling out the psychic paper. "See, here we are. The Doctor. And his plus two. Me and Rose." She said, holding it up to the steward to see.

"I'm sorry too. Apologies to the moon and back." The steward apologized, bowing slightly. "If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He said with a smile, and walked away, to the podium.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." Christina explained, showing Rose.

"Married? Munchkins?" The Doctor exclaimed, staring at her in shock. "Really? Can you ever be serious, Christina?" He asked.

"Never. And besides, it got us in. Be happy on that." Christina said, pushing the psychic paper back into his chest pocket and sighed in satisfaction. "That was fun."

"You're both married." Rose said, as if now she saw it all. The way they acted together, like they were old friends, and yet almost so much more.

"No. Don't be ridiculous, Rose. That was just a cover story to get us in. And believe me, there's more where that came from." Christina said with a grin. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We have in attendance. Rose, Christina, and the Doctor. Thank you, all staff to their positions." The steward clapped thrice, hurrying the little blue staff. "Hurry, now. Thank you, quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheem, we have trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa. There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace." Rose went back to staring, and gapping. The Doctor wasn't lying, they really were aliens. "If you could keep the room circulatory, thank you." The steward said somewhere in the background.

"Next, from the Solicitors, Jolco and Jolco. We have the Moxx of Balhoon. And next, from financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Pyleen. Thank you." The Doctor got over his shock of being supposedly "married" to Christina, and both were now laughing at Rose who was still staring in shock. "Cal "Spark Plug". Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo. The ambassadors from the city-state of binding light."

"The gift of peace." Jabe said as she reached the trio, "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." She took one of the few cuttings of her grandfather, the Doctor taking it carefully.

"Thank you." He handed it to Christina, who handed it to Rose. "Yes, gifts. Um…Ahem." He thought for a second, patting himself down. Jabe smiled all knowingly at his awkwardness. "I give you, in return, air from my lungs." He blew on her.

She takes it in, "How intimate." She commented.

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor flirted, bumping Christina lightly on the side.

"I bet there is." She flirted back, with a smile.

Christina bumped him back, "I too, have a gift." The Doctor gave a soft groan. "Air from my lungs for you two handsome trees behind Jabe." She moved closer and breathed on them, giving them air from her lungs too. They looked baffled, politely leaving and all three stepped away without them thanking her. "That didn't go the way I planned." Christina said sadly as they left.

The Doctor laughed, tossing his head back. "Gottcha."

"Oh, Doctor, you are on." Christina said, prancing on the balls on her feet.

"…Sponser of the main event. Please welcome the Face of Boe." The steward announced somewhere in the back of Christina's mind. She only caught "The Face of Boe".

Christina smiled, "There you are, Boey." She whispered underneath her breath, the competition with the Doctor already forgotten.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor greeted warmly, who didn't heard Christina.

"My felicitations upon this historical happenstance. I bring you the gift of bodily salivas." He spit on Rose's face.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor thanked him, nearly laughing at Rose's poor shocked face of spit on her face. Much less a fat alien spit. Rose wiped her eyes, making sure no one else saw that. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." He stood on his toes, trying to spread the air to all.

The five, coated aliens did not faze. "A gift of peace in all good faith."

"And last but not very least, our very special guest." The Doctor handed Rose the silver ball that they gave him, just as the steward finished calling out all the guests except one. "Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human. The lady Cassandra O'Brien dot Delta seventeen."

"Oh, now, don't stare." Cassandra told the others, "I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference." The Doctor laughed, "Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over 2,000. Moisturize me, moisturize me." She murmured to her boys, who did her command.

Rose peered, taking a few steps to look closer. Unbelievable, Cassandra O' 17 was not human. Skin, just skin. "Truly, I am the last human." Cassandra announced, the Doctor watched Rose as she walked closer, to see just how thin she was. "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth, and they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them," A small sniffling sound came from Cassandra, "And say goodbye. Oh, no tears. No tears." She murmured as a surgeon wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized, making her voice stronger, "But, behold. I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining Ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra asked aloud, "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. Oh! Stop. Oh! Ahem, have mercy. And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an IPod-"

Christina snorted loudly, loud enough that everyone heard her, including the guests, and Cassandra. "My dear, what's so funny?" She asked her.

"Huh?" Christina asked innocently, feeling uncomfortable that everyone was staring at her. "I just…that's not called an IPod. It's called a jukebox. Quite rare, well..." She thought about it, "I'm not sure."

Cassandra eyes were dark, "Very well. A jukebox. If you say so." She continued, "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on."

The blue little men put in a record, Tainted Love. It played, the Doctor and Christina smiling to each other and started dancing. "Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in 30 minutes." The steward announced, stepping from the podium.

"Hey, Doctor. I'm gonna say hi to somebody." Christina said, bumping him softly on the arm.

"Yeah, go." He said distractedly, watching Rose run off, holding the gifts in her hands, the Doctor followed her worriedly.

"Doctor." Jabe said, snapping a photo with her alien object. "Thank you." She said shyly, turning away from him and walked away.

The Doctor frowned and checked over his shoulder, making sure Christina was okay, before following Rose back to the first room they came in.

Christina walked closer to the Face of Boe, who was talking with the Moxx of Balhoon. He looked up to see her and looked relived, glad that she would save him from Moxxy. "Hey, um. Moxx of Balhoon, yeah?" She leaned over to look into his blue face.

"Yes." He said, annoyed that she interrupted.

"Can I steal Boey here for a bit?" She asked him politely, glancing to check at the Face of Boe for reference. "If that's okay, with you-"

_"Yes, it's all right. Moxx?"_ He asked too nicely for Moxx to leave.

Moxx of Balhoon looked annoyed and mad, but he nodded. "Sure, we'll finish talking on this historical event and the prices of the stars next time." He left with a polite nod to Christina, reminding her of him and how old men sat in their wheelchairs and drove around.

The Face of Boe gave a loud sigh of relief once he left, _"Thank God, you came."_ He murmured to her, _"I was ready to strangle myself when he came over here. Luckily, you're here."_

Christina grinned, "He's not that bad, Boey. But I'm afraid you can't get the prices of your stars anytime soon." When the Face of Boe looked at her quizzically, she looked sad. "Spoilers."

_"Ahh, you are Christina. I was afraid it wasn't you, but I suppose I only know one woman in the entire universe that says "Spoilers"." _He paused, studying her carefully, _"How early?"_

"After meeting Rose and going with our first adventure here." Christina replied, sitting down on the floor, criss-cross applesauce to talk with the Face of Boe better. She leaned against the wall, looking up at him slightly.

_"So, very early. Good, you haven't changed much the entire time I've known you." _Boe continued, speaking in that old way of his.

Christina leaned over, her elbows resting on her knees. "How am I like in the future? How do I look like? The same?-"

Boe laughed, _"Whoa, whoa, so eager, Chancery." _He winked at her surprised expression, _"You, do not change much, like I said. Look the same, yes. If you don't mean by dying your skin black and getting a ton of plastic surgery, then no. You don't change much."_

Christina laughed too, "Haven't changed much, eh Ja-"

_"No." _Boe interrupted, sounding stern. _"Don't say it. Time won't allow it. Much less the universe."_

Christina swallowed nervously, that had gone bad. "Alright. Stick to Boey, yeah?" She said to not sound scared and nervous.

_"Yes." _He nodded, then smiled, _"Stick to Boey, I like it."_

"Okay." Christina said, both sitting there in somewhat comfortable silence for a few moments.

_Earth death in 20 minutes. Earth death in 20 minutes._

The monotone voice broke the silence overhead, so Christina asked. "Boey? Do I change it? The future?"

He opened his mouth as if to answer, then shook his head. _"No. Not really. You tried to keep everything the way it needed to go. As you said: "Time needs to happen the way it needs to happen. Or for you, certain things are fixed for you." _

Christina nodded, "That was a lot of Spoilers, Boey."

_"I know. But you need to know that. I told you for a reason after all." _

"Yeah, well, what about meeting you? For you the first time, what did I do?" Christina asked, probably too close for the comfort zone on information.

_"Spoilers." _He said mysteriously. _"I'm just kidding. You seem to like barrage balloons a lot." _He said with a sly wink.

"Huh?"

He laughed, as much as he could. _"Nevermind."_

"No, explain, please." She pleaded, here she was, asking the Face of Boe for information when it was her who knew everything.

He chuckled, _"I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore."_

Christina gave a girly pout, hearing the Face of Boe chuckle at her amusedly. She looked up to his smiling face and smiled herself. Darn him for always having a contagious smile. Or was that the Doctor's?

A rumble. A loud one. And they could feel it. "Uh…" She glanced at Boe. "Is it okay if I check on something?"

_"Sure, by all means. Go." _He said, with an all-knowing smile.

"Thank you. See ya in a bit. Won't take long, I swear, Boey." Christina assured him and raced out to find the Doctor.

_"Always saving the world, eh, Girl with Music?" _The Face of Boe asked himself as she ran off to help, as always.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know what gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that." The Doctor told Rose as they walked back into the main room, he spotted Christina run up to them. "Ah, lovely for you to join us, Chancery." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I was talking with someone." She glanced over her shoulder to check on Boe. "Although Moxxy is doing a pretty good bang up job on keeping him occupied." She commented.

"The Face of Boe? How do you know him?" Rose asked, pointing to the large head.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" The Doctor asked too, going to the panels.

"Oh…" She sighed, "Spoilers, guys. You'll see." Christina said, turning the Doctor's undivided attention back to the gravity pockets. "Jabe! What do you think? Listen to those engines. They've pitched up about 30 hertz. Is that dodgy, or what?"

The Doctor and Rose gapped at her as Jabe shrugged, "It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Did you…?" The Doctor started to ask Christina then shook it off. "Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know. But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you. And your…" She looked at both Christina and Rose, "Wife's?"

"Oh, they are not my wife's." The Doctor said, glancing at both.

"Oh, shut up honey." Christina turned to Jabe, "Don't pay attention to him. Show him the maintenance duct, me and my daughter here will talk amongst the other guests. Don't be long, please." Christina said the last sentence to the Doctor, fixing his jacket and frowned over it. "If only I could've changed you out of your ridiculous jumper…" She muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong with my jumper!?" The Doctor asked, checking at his clothes.

"Nothing, dear." She gave a bright smile, "Don't be long." She linked arms with Rose and they walked away, Christina leading the way closer to Boe and Cassandra.

The Doctor looked at Jabe, who smiled at him and they too, walked off. _Earth death in 15 minutes. Earth death in 15 minutes. _The voice reminded everyone.

Christina left Rose to talk with Cassandra, knowing how that was going to work and came into the conversation of Moxx and Boe. "Yes, well, the stars are quite big, and…" He looked at her in disgust. "I suppose you guys wanted to talk again."

"If that's all right, yeah." Christina agreed. He sighed and left, going on to speak with Cal "Spark Plug". "What's with the stars thing? You gonna name a star after yourself, or something?"

_"Or something." _Boe said with a smile. _"What now do you want to know?" _

Christina shrugged, "I dunno. Anything. Tell me of the old days, Boe. Tell me of the stars." She sat back down, watching him earnestly.

He smiled but it melted when Rose stomped away from Cassandra. _"Is Rose all right?" _He asked worriedly.

"Had a talk with Cassandra. You know how she is. Quite full of herself and her surgeries." Christina told him, "She's fine. Go on." She assured him.

_Earth death in 10 minutes. Earth death in 10 minutes._

He chuckled, ignoring the voice. _"Well, we had a good time. A time where the planet had humans and there were cars and trains and all those good things in the world." _He thought back to the days of old, when he would run the Earth. Protecting it well. _"But don't forget the bad. Oh, the bad. The evil that plagued the world. You cannot forget it, Christina, never. Not after all these years, when you wished it would just go away."_

"I'm sorry." Christina whispered softly.

_"It's not your fault. It's no ones, just the universe. Just the damn universe." _He said bitterly.

"The planet's end." Cassandra announced to everyone, let them see this. The end. "Come gather, come gather. Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."

Toxic, Britney Spears.

_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'_  
_A guy like you should wear a warnin'_  
_It's dangerous_  
_I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait_  
_I need a hit, baby, give me it_  
_You're dangerous_  
_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late to give you up_  
_I took a sip from a devil's cup_  
_Slowly_  
_It's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down_  
_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, but you know that you're toxic_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_(Toxic)_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now_  
_Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now!_

"Had to be Britney Spears." Christina muttered.

Boe laughed at her words.

_Earth death in 5 minutes. Earth death in 5 minutes. _

"Christina!" Jabe shouted as she came in the big room. Christina looked up at her, "Come here, will you?"

"Sorry, Boe. Be back." Christina said and got up, walking to Jabe calmly. "Yeah, what's up?"

"It's the metal devices. Spiders, if you'll call them. They're here to sabotage." Jabe explained, holding up the metal machine for Christina to look.

_Damn right, tree. _Christina thought, trying to make some sense of the alien language. "Right, yes. Um, they're here to sabotage. Good."

"How the hell is that good in any way?" The Doctor spat at Christina as he stormed in.

She looked small compared to him, though she was only a few inches shorter than him. "Uh, good that you figured it out." She stammered awkwardly, shifting her feet.

"Christina, while you were chatting with the large face over there, me and Jabe figured out what was going on. I managed to save Rose, thank you very much for asking." He spat, glaring over her in anger.

Christina stood up straighter, "Yeah, I know that, Doctor. Now calm yourself and save us all!" She spat back.

He took a step back, not believing that she just spoke up for herself. And against him. "Fine. But because you asked so nicely." He snidded.

"Doctor. Christina. Now is not the time to get into your own problems, we have to save everyone, or have you forgotten?" Jabe asked him, turning to both to make sure they were finishing up.

"We're done." Christina said to her, never taking her turquoise-blue eyes off the Doctor's icy blue ones.

"Doctor?" Jabe asked him.

"Yeah, we're done here." He looked away from her powerful gaze, "Back to business."

Jabe continued, "The spiders have infiltrated the whole of platform one." She announced, looking grave to all of the guests.

"How is that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra murmured to her surgeons, who did her wish.

"Summon the steward." Moxx said.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead." Jabe told him.

Everyone gasped, murmuring among themselves in horror and fear. "Who killed him?" Moxx asked, looking sad.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face, talk to the Face." Cassandra said, the Face of Boe shaking his head. He looked at Christina in worry and she winked.

"Tell you what, easy way to find out." Christina took the spider from the Doctor, "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." She placed the spider on the ground, pushing it forward. It crawled to Cassandra, looking up expectantly. She carefully pointed her eyes towards the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. It crawled away, towards them.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. _J'Accuse!_" Cassandra accused bitterly, narrowing her eyes the best she can.

"That's all very well, and, really, kind of obvious. But if you stop and think about it…" The Doctor said, picking up right after Christina, walking towards the Meme's with his hands behind his back. One of them launched at the Doctor, the Doctor meeting him well. He grabbed his arm and pulled it off. It gasped, wires broken. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He looked at them and pulled on a wire, cutting the signal. They fell over, collapsed, "Remote control droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo." The Doctor urged the spider, pushing it along. "Go home."

It crawled it's few steps to Cassandra, shocked gasps coming from the quests. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." The Doctor's eyebrows rose the slightest bit. "At arms." The surgeons armed themselves with the sprayers.

"What are you gonna do, moisturize me?" The Doctor asked, putting both hands over his right heart.

"With acid." Cassandra sneered at him. "And I'll get your wife first so you can watch in horror."

"Oh, really? You too?" The Doctor asked in annoyance, he turned to Christina. "Did you have to tell everyone?"

"Dear, stop it." Christina hissed to him, "I did mention that he did not take his meds today, yes?" She asked everyone else.

They all rolled their eyes, "At some point." Moxx muttered underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry, Moxxy? Was that a sarcastic remark?" Christina asked in shock, looking at him with wide eyes.

Everyone nearly groaned, including Boe. _"Christina, stop it. We have other things to worry about." _He reminded her.

Cassandra laughed, "Oh, Christina. You are funny. It's a shame that I have to kill you. Oh, but you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. You all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship, while you're still inside it, how stupid's that?" The Doctor asked Christina.

"Pretty stupid, except…" Christina trailed off, looking into Cassandra's cold blue eyes.

"Go ahead, tell them." She dared her.

Christina could feel like this was an old western standoff, "She's hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with herself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." She shook her head in amazement, "Millions of years later, and it still comes down to money. Course, it's not cheap, looking like that. Flatness costs a fortune." Christina jeered at Cassandra.

Everyone glanced at each other, the Doctor watching Christina carefully. "How does she know all of that?" Moxx whispered to Boe.

_"She knows everything." _He replied with a smile, glad to see Christina at her smarts and sarcastic remarks still there.

"I am the last human, Doctor." Cassandra told him, him nodding in mock surprise. "Not that wife or freakish kid of yours."

"Arrest her! The infidel!" Moxx exclaimed, pointing an arm at her accusingly.

"Oh, shut it, Pixie." Cassandra snapped at him, "I've still got my final option."

_Earth death in 3 minutes. Earth death in 3 minutes. _

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies, and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go?" She asked herself, "Oh, yes. Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe said, angry that the stretched out piece of flesh will get away with this. Murder.

Choruses of "Yes" and "Yeah" came from the other guests. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing." Cassandra said with a childish smile. "Spiders, activate." The force field disappeared, leaving nothing. "Force fields gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Red flashing and beeping lights shone through the room. Causing mass alarm among the aliens. Christina swallowed nervously, careful not to show it. "Oh, shame on me." _Safety systems failing. _"Bye-bye, darlings." Cassandra called out to them. _Safety systems failing. _"Bye-bye, my darling." Cassandra and her two surgeons disappeared in a flash of blue light, teleportation.

_Heat levels rising. _The monotone female voice reminded them. _Heat levels rising._

"Reset the computers!" Moxx exclaimed, scared to death.

"Only the steward would know how." Jabe told him.

"No, we can do it by hand." The Doctor said, not going to give up, give in. Not for him, both for Rose, and not for annoying, American Christina. "There must be a system-restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill." He said, about to leave when Christina grabbed him arm, stopping him.

_Earth death in 2 minutes. Earth death in 2 minutes. _

"Doctor, let me go instead of Jabe." She pleaded, she knew she was wasting time, but she could let Jabe live this way.

"No way, it's too dangerous." He told her, shaking his head.

"Doctor, I'm not a child!" Christina said, throwing her hands up in vain.

"Christina," Jabe said gently, "It's all right, you stay here and make sure the Face of Bow is okay, he needs you." Jabe pressed her woody hand on Christina's human hand, looking right into her eyes. "I'll be alright." She assured her with a smile and both the Doctor and Jabe left without another word.

_Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical._

Christina groaned and walked to Boe, "He still doesn't trust me. Not after I helped him."

Boe looked like he was going to cry, laugh, and die. _"He will trust you, give him time, Christina. Just keep me company." _

Christina swallowed hard, "Alright. You wanna know something funny?" She asked him after a moment of hesitation.

_"Go for it." _

_Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. _

"Everyone still thinks me and the Doctor are married."

He laughed, giving him the relief he needed, _"Sometimes I wondered that myself."_

_Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Heat levels hazardous. _There was a cracking in the windows, "We're going to die!" Moxx shrieked in fear. _Heat levels hazardous. _

"Guys!" Christina shouted to get their attention, "Calm down. The Doctor has this. Just have faith. A little bit of faith." They did not calm down much, but a little. That stopped Christina's and Boe's conversation.

_Shields, malfunction. Shields, malfunction. Shields, malfunction. Shields, malfunction. Shields, malfunction. _

_Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical. _

They all screamed as the light flooded in through the cracks, Christina tried to maintain the order, but it was nearly impossible. Moxx screamed as he was smotted to ashes.

_Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Planet explodes in…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1._

At one, the shields were raised.

At one, the planet exploded.

At one, Christina screamed as she crouched near Boe.

_Exoglass repaired. Exoglass repaired. Exoglass repaired. Exoglass repaired. _

Christina closed her mouth, her hand clamping herself shut. "Boey?" She asked in a brave voice, "Are you alright?" She turned to look at him.

_"Yes, I'm all right." _He said with a nod.

"Good." Christina said as she got to her feet and looked around herself at the damage done. Rose walked in the room like a zombie. "Rose." Christina whispered and ran to hug her. "Are you alright?" She asked her.

Rose nodded, "I'm…okay. What about you?"

"Nearly got smotted to death, but yeah. I'm okay." Rose smiled at Christina's attitude and sarcasm at this moment when they all could've died. The guests walked around, getting to their feet shockingly, glancing around themselves in horror.

The Doctor walked in, looking at Rose and Christina, Christina who already knew. Of course Christina knew, she wanted Jabe to live and the Doctor never listened to her. He passed by towards the other two trees, telling them what happened. They both listened in shock and held onto each other as they cried.

"You all right?" Rose asked him carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He spat angrily, glaring at Christina. "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one: teleportation through 5,000 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two: this feed must be hidden nearby." The Doctor looked around for the feed, found it, and cracked open the Ostrich egg. "Idea number three: If you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." he reversed the teleportation feed.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra mused to somebody she was talking to as she teleported back to Platform One. "Oh." She said in surprise when she saw them glaring at her.

"The last human." The Doctor spat at her.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the…the Human Club." Cassandra ranted on, trying not to get in trouble.

"I don't want to be in your little Human Club." Christina sneered at her, "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of "people", and that's enough of a technicality. To keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor. And watch me smile and cry and flutter."

"And creak?" The Doctor asked her.

"And what?" She asked him, her eyes open in fear.

"Creak. You're creaking, Cassandra." Christina said to her.

"What?" Cassandra asked in fright. "Ah. I-I'm drying out. Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me." She demanded of her surgeons, but her surgeons weren't there. "Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys. It's too hot."

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor reminded her.

"Have pity." She begged, Cassandra turning red and drying out like a wet piece of paper in a fire. "Moisturize me." She demanded angrily, "Oh, oh, Doctor. Christina."

"Help her." Rose told him, shocked that he would stand aside and watch her die.

"Oh, I'll do anything." Cassandra begged for her life now, in the hands of a man she knew that won't help her. "Christina…Please."

"Everything has its time, and everything dies." The Doctor told Rose.

"I'm. Too. Young." Cassandra whispered. A glob of red exploded from Cassandra and fell over their shoulders.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder calmly and left, leaving Rose and Christina to stare. Christina squeezed Rose's shoulder, "Someday, Rose. You'll understand why the Doctor is how he is. But for now, don't judge him." She walked away from her to Boe, making sure he was okay before she left fully. "Boey? Are you okay?" She asked him as the staff cleaned his glass.

He nodded, _"I've had better. But we shall meet again, dear, Christina. That much I know as a chicken lays an egg and it hatches into a baby chicken." _

"That was a weird thing to say." Christina told him, scratching her head in deep thought.

He laughed at her, _"Good bye, Christina. I'll see you soon."_

}l{

_Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance._

Rose stared out of the window, at the Earth, burnt and red with the fire from inside. "The end of the Earth." She whispered softly, to the Doctor and Christina who both walked up to Rose. The room was empty, everyone gone. "It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…" Rose said, crying over her home.

"Come with me." The Doctor said, grabbing her hand and tugged her away, back to the TARDIS to show her something else. Christina took Rose's other hand, smiling softly at her.

Rose opened the TARDIS door to London. People walked by laughing and talking and completely unknowing of their future. Of the Earth's future, and that's okay. It was better if they didn't know. The Doctor and Christina joined Rose, as people just walked by.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor said, looking up at the magnificent blue sky. What a mystery, Earth. Rose looked up with Christina. "My planet's gone." He told Rose. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth." He told Rose as he looked at her, she looking at him. "It's just rocks and dust. Before its time."

"What happened?" Rose asked him.

"There was a war, and we lost."

"A war with who?" When the Doctor didn't answer, she tried another question. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor said, looking at this strange pink and yellow human. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cause there's no one else."

"There's me. And Christina." Rose told him.

He ignored her words. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I want…" She smelled something in the air that pricked up her nose. "Oh, can you smell chips?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, _yeah_." Christina said next to him.

"I want chips."

"Me too." He said with a smile.

"Right, then. Before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." She told him.

"No money." He said, swishing his pockets to prove his case.

"Christina?" Rose asked Christina.

"Nope."

"What sort of date are you two, mum and dad?" She asked them with a silly smile. "Come on, then, tightwad. Chips are on me. We only got five billion years till the shops close." She said with her signature smile. The tongue between the teeth. The Doctor, Rose, and Christina all linked arms, walking away with goofy smiles to get some chips.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like this chapter was sorta rushed, but I got it done, so there. I have a lot of things on my back, but I'm trying to write as much as I can. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**-C.C. Capitols**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aliens of London/World War Three**

**Song of the Day: Part of Me, Katy Perry**

A certain whooshing echoed through the alley, just outside the Powell Estate. The door opened and Rose walked out, she turned around facing the Doctor, who was leaning against the TARDIS. Christina leaned on the other side, smiling around herself in that way of hers.

"How long have I been gone?"

"About twelve hours."

Rose laughed, not believing him. He joined in, as did Christina. Only she was confused, "Wait, why are we laughing?" She asked, frowning.

They both looked at her in shock, "Really?" The Doctor asked her.

She shrugged, "I dunno, you tell me, Doctor. Why am I confused?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

Rose chuckled at them, "Alright, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum. Well…" she looked at Christina with a massive grin on her face, "My other mum, apparently."

"Oi! You, stop it!" Christina protested in her American accent, making the Doctor and Rose to laugh at her. "What? What is it? What's so funny?" she questioned them.

The Doctor shook his head, "You, Christina, when you talk like a British person, you sound like you're trying too hard."

"Am not." Christina chastised at him.

"Are to." He retorted back with a wide grin.

Rose had both eyebrows up and was very entertained watching them, it was like watching a tennis game. "Right, be right back." She said, and paused, pointing to them. "Oh, you two, don't you disappear." She ran off without another word.

The Doctor opened his mouth, as if to ask Rose a question, then decided against it, shaking his head furiously.

Christina was deep in thought, thinking about meeting Charles Dickens for the first time:

_"How would you know that?" _

_"I told you. I'm your number one-"_

_"My number one fan, I know." Charles said with an annoyed look on his face._

_"No, I am." Christina told the Doctor._

_"No, I am." He retorted back, his eyebrows scrunched forward._

_"You two, stop fighting! You can both be my number one fan!" Charles exclaimed._

The Doctor walked away from his TARDIS, kicking a can, when he spotted a flyer. He raced to it, picking up the top that doubled over from time and the wind. "Christina." He called out to her, who was still leaning against the TARDIS door post. "We need to go, now." The Doctor ran in the direction of Rose's flat, Christina right behind him, not questioning him for a moment. The sweet relief of that was amazing to the Doctor. They ran in, "Um, it's not twelve hours. It's, uh, twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry." The Doctor apologized to Jackie with a smile.

Rose looked around herself at the flyers for a Missing Rose Tyler, she could not believe that she was gone for a whole year.

}l{

"The hours I've sat here! Days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead. And where were you? "Traveling." What the hell does that mean, "Traveling"? That's not sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says, "Traveling."" Jackie ranted on, clearly upset and angry at her daughter.

Christina sat on the couch uncomfortably, slouched and biting her nails as if she was the one in trouble. She knew it was best not to say a word when Mrs. Tyler was on a rant. She was still thinking about "The Unquiet Dead", as the episode was called. For her, it was the adventure with Charles Dickens and with the gassy aliens:

_"Whose your friend?" Rose asked the Doctor, standing close next to him._

_"Charles Dickens." He said with a grin, turning to the walking dead._

_"Oh." Rose muttered, looking back them too._

_"I'm his number one fan." Christina said with a proud smile and her eyes lifted up._

_Both the Doctor and Dickens look at Christina._**  
**

"That's what I was doing." Rose said quietly to her mum, not to anger her more.

"With your passport still in the drawer?" Jackie chastised to her daughter. "It's just one lie after another."

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just…I forgot."

"What? For a year? You forgot for a year? Am I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie questioned her daughter, tired of this game her daughter was playing with her, how she won't tell her where she was.

"Actually, it's my fault." the Doctor burst in the conversation, "I sort of, uh, employed Rose as my companion."

"When you say "Companion", is this a sexual relationship?" The police man asked them.

"No." They both said at the same time, shaking their heads in denial.

"No way." The Doctor continued.

"Never." Rose added.

Christina smiled like she knew a secret.

"Then what us it? Because you, you waltz in here, all charm and smiled, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth. How old are you, then, forty, forty-five? What, did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" Jackie snapped at him, glaring at him furiously.

"I am a doctor." The Doctor tried to explain, not liking this situation.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate." Jackie slapped him on the cheek hard.

The Doctor grabbed his cheek, favoring it greatly. Christina sank a few inches lower on the couch, as did Rose. They shared a look. _"He's okay." _Christina mouthed to her. Rose stared at her incredulously.

}l{

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year? Was it good?" Rose asked the Doctor as he, she, and Christina sat on the flat apartment roof.

"Middling."

"You're so useless." She told him.

"Well, is it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" He asked her.

Christina was sitting there, busy checking her phone for a signal. She picked it up higher, trying to catch on. "Why can't I catch a bloody signal?" She muttered angrily underneath her breath. She could feel the Doctor and Rose stare at her. "What?"

"Are you serious? Who are you going to call? You barely know anyone here." The Doctor said, eyebrows up in surprise.

"So? I still need a signal." Christina said a the corner of her mouth. "You were gonna say something Rose, something about you can't do that to your mum again?" she asked innocently, not looking at them.

Rose's mouth dropped, "Okay, before we go anywhere else like Christina did not say something or ignore it, how does she know that? Frankly, how does she know a lot of things? The Face of Boe? How Cassandra was going to try and escape? Charles Dickens and how he came back to help? It's like she knows…" Rose tried to find the right word, "Everything."

The Doctor grinned, "Frightening, isn't it? Christina Chancery, the Girl Who Knows Everything. But looks like a complete normal American girl. _Terrifying_." He added with a grin.

Rose chuckled, "But how does she know everything? She hasn't been there before, so how could she know?" Rose asked him, both of them watching Christina as her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, as she furiously looked for a signal.

"I'm trying on figuring that out myself." the Doctor said.

"And?"

"Nothing. We'll find you, Rose. Sooner or later."

"Find out what?" Christina asked them, her eyes never leaving the phone.

"Nothing." They dismissed quickly, looking away from her. Christina smiled as she found a signal and at what they said, despite acting like she didn't hear a word.

"So, you staying?" The Doctor asked Rose again, back to the conversation of her leaving.

"I can't do that to her, creepy…" she glanced at Christina, "She does know everything." The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Well, she's not coming with us."

They laugh. "No chance."

"I don't do families."

"She slapped you."

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your face." She said, grinning.

"It hurt!" He told her in his adorable Northern accent, lightly touching his cheek as if to prove his point.

"You're so gay." Rose thought about it, "When you say nine hundred years…" she turned to look at him.

"That's my age."

"You're nine hundred years old?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Yup." Christina answered for him. "One hell of an age gap, yeah, we know, Rose."

They stared at her. "I thought you weren't listening to our conversation." The Doctor said.

She smiled and looked at them, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rose confirmed, eyes up in disbelief.

"Then you don't know me that well, you two." She said with a grin and pocketed her phone. She stood up, stretching her back. _Any moment now, _she thought, grinning, _Gigantic spaceship is gonna crash in the River Thames._

Sure enough, a horn honked from up above them. The Doctor and Rose immediately ducked down as if from an attack. Christina stood high and waved like a madwoman. "Get down, Chancery!" He said and pulled her down to the ledge where they were sitting on a moment ago.

Christina pouted, but did as he said. It flew over, their jaws to the ground. Christina grinned, and rubbed her hands like an evil scientist. "Now this is exciting. Rose, you were gonna say something about staying, maybe?" she asked as it crashed into Big Ben. It then crashed into the River Thames.

Rose stood up, trying to find the words to even begin, but none came. "Oh, that's not fair." She tried to say, and point, but speech and movement failed her.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" The Doctor asked Christina in surprise.

"What do you think?" She asked him, "Of course I knew. I'm the bloody Girl Who Knows Everything." She said with a large smile and hands on her hips. As London stared with large eyes at the destruction of a spaceship.

}l{

_"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash-lands in central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting, and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene. The police urge the public not to panic. There's a helpline number on screen now if you're worried about friends or family."_

The Doctor watched the telly with a mild interest, concerned that he should be there to help in some way. Christina knew that this was going to happen, his conscious told him. He reminded his conscious that he was well aware of that. It won't let on and tried to tell him something was wrong with this girl, she was insane, she had no care for the people who died or dies. He knew that was true, she still thought of this all as a game, where she was the one watching the players, but she was no longer the observer, she was a player too. She had to play well in order to get out. It would take time for her to see that she's wasn't in a game, but in reality.

_"The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded."_

_"The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find."_

_"The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies."_

"I've got not choice." Jackie said, "Either I make him welcome, I run the risk of never seeing you again." Jackie and her friend were both talking to Rose, the Doctor finding it impossible that he could ever listen if they kept up that level of noise.

"Oi, I'm trying to listen." He told them sternly, _"…His current whereabouts. News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the embankments."_

_"They've found a body. It's unconfirmed, but I'm being told that a body has been found in the wreckage, a body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore. A body of some sort's been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extraterrestrial origin. An extraordinary even unfolding here live in central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts as yet unknown. Roads in central-are being-"_

_"And when you've stuck your fins on, you can cover the whole lot. Look at that, then ice it, any color you want. Here's one I made a little bit earlier, and look at that. Your very own spaceship, ready to eat. And for something a little extra special-"_

The Doctor fought with the kid for the remote, Christina long ago sat next to him because of all the people inside the small flat. She was squished with him on the small couch. The Doctor told the kid off and went back to watching the news. _"Albian Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albian Hospital, with the roads closed off, it's the closet to the river. I'm being told that General Asquith now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls."_

_"Mystery still surrounds the whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticizing his lack of leadership and-hold on." _A news reporter says to the camera, turning around to look behind himself. _"Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's chairman of the Parliamentary Commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now."_

The Doctor couldn't stay in the flat, no, not with all that people in there. Crowding over the telly, drinking beer and acting merry. "C'mon." he whispered to Christina, "We're going." they slid out easily, closing the door behind them quietly and started walking away.

"And where'd you think you two are going, mum and dad?" Rose asked, from behind them.

"Nowhere." They said at the same time, a little too quickly.

"It's a bit, uh, too human in there for me." The Doctor explained, "So I asked Christina if she wanted to take a walk."

Rose looked at Christina to explain. "Too hot for my taste." she said, which was true. It was extremely hot in there.

Rose nodded, not really following. "History just happened, and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half-price." The Doctor said, not believing these humans. "We'll be back, promise." He said with an assuring smile.

"Right, there's a spaceship on the Thames, you two are just "going for a walk"." Rose pointed out to them.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything, it's perfect." The Doctor told her.

"So…"

"So maybe this is it, first contact, the day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering 'cause you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning, you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand!" He pinched his hands to make little people, and Rose giggled at his words. "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." He motioned to the door.

"You two won't disappear, yeah?" Rose asked them, not wanting to let them go when she just met them.

"No, we won't." The Doctor promised and they keep going, the Doctor taking Christina's hand in his. They left Rose and Christina puzzled over why he did not give Rose a TARDIS key. She just shrugged to herself and they entered the TARDIS.

They raced up to the Console, both grinning like children. "You, Doctor. Are a caution." Christina said, pointing at him with a grin. She rounded the Console, and peeked from behind, grinning wide.

He asked innocently, "Who, me?"

They laughed, and she stood next to him, as he flew the TARDIS. "Where are we off to?"

"I thought you knew?" He asked innocently, still keeping up the innocent act.

She gave him a look, "You know what I mean."

He shook his head, "I really don't."

Christina sighed, and gave up. It would take time for him to open up to her. And she knew that, they just started, and they had the whole universe in front of them to explore. She could see Mickey run out of the estate, and bang into the metal wall when the TARDIS disappeared. She snorted, just as the TARDIS started acting up. The Doctor did not hear her, or pay attention, and banged on the Console to get her to work, it worked, and he kissed the hammer. _Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, _she chimed cheerfully in her head, _Why do you keep banging your head, idiot? No need to be bummed out, we're coming back. _

Mickey, of course, could not hear her.

They landed in a little closet, in the hospital, and the Doctor and Christina came out of the TARDIS. They squished out, between carts, and neared the door. The Doctor took out the Sonic Screwdriver, it pulsing loudly when the Doctor used it. "Shh." He told it.

"Doctor," Christina hissed, "It's a Screwdriver. It's not alive."

He looked shocked, and put a hand over the light. "Don't say that! You'll hurt its feelings!" He whispered to her, then turned to it. "Don't worry, she didn't mean it." He gave her a glare, and Christina rolled her eyes.

She pushed the door, forgetting for a second who was on the other side. A large group of soldiers, with guns. They stopped talking when they saw them. Christina and the Doctor gap, "Shit." She muttered loudly, "I forgot about this."

They move quickly and grab their guns, trained on them. Cocking them. The Doctor smiled all knowingly. Tosh screams from the lab. "Defense plan Delta." The Doctor orders to the soldiers, running through easily, "Come on, move, move!" They run through the hallways, the Doctor in the front. Christina runs next to a guy with dark hair.

"Ooo, boys with guns." She winked at him, "I'm free tonight, if you want to later-"

The Doctor yanked on her arm and pulled her next to him. "Chancery! Stop flirting." He turned to look at the man, "Sorry. Need to keep a leash on her." She grinned as his words sink in. "Not like that, Christina."

She laughs, "Sure. Whatever you say." She pulled up and came into the lab, where the pig was with Tosh. Tosh screamed and hided from it. The latch was empty, and the Doctor moved to her.

"It's alive!" She gasped, holding a gun in her hand. On the floor, fear in her eyes.

The Doctor turns to the soldiers, "Spread out. Tell the Perimeter it's a lockdown." He ordered the soldiers, they glance at each other.

"My God, it's still alive." Tosh said, as the Doctor grabbed her hands.

He turned to the standing men, "Do it!"

They run off, leaving Tosh with the Doctor and Christina, and one other soldier.

"I swear it was dead." She told the Doctor, staring at him.

"Tosh, it's okay." Christina assures her, and smiled.

Tosh stared at her, "How do you know my name?" she asked her.

The Doctor groaned, "Now's not the time for your shenanigans, Christina." He told Christina, and turned to poor Tosh. "Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" A rattling behind them made them turn around.

"Doctor." Christina said with a warning in her voice. "It's still in here."

He got up and motioned to a soldier standing outside. He came closer, and they inch nearer to the wall of the lab. Tosh stayed on the ground, and the soldier kneeled next to her to protect her in anything.

The Doctor and Christina inch closer, closer to the examination tables. Christina could swear that her heart was beating like it was on steroids. She breathed quietly to calm her racing heart, and they looked at each other. Tapping and clattering brought the Doctor and Christina to their kneels, squatting and crawled closer.

They most probably looked ridiculous, but that's okay. Better not be seen. He peered behind the corner and saw a pig in an astronaut suit. "Hello." he greeted it with a warm smile.

It squealed in fear and ran away from him, Christina shot to her feet, the Doctor right behind her. The soldier cocked his gun, as the Doctor commanded, "Don't shoot!" He didn't, and they ran past, following the pig.

It rounded the corner and into the hallway, where another soldier spotted him. Doing something that he called was doing the right to protect his nation, he shot it, despite Christina shouting at him not to. The pig fell over.

"What did you do that for?" The Doctor asked angrily, facing the soldier. "It was scared! It was scared!" He yelled at him, and the soldier looked at it in shock. He knelt next to it, stroking it softly. "I'm sorry." he whispered to it. Christina too, stroked it softly and spoke reassuring words to it.

The soldiers watched the two stoke it with large eyes and they couldn't even fathom what these two knew about a pig that was scared.

They took it back to the lab, to Tosh. "I just assumed that's what aliens looked like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth?" She asked the two.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish, and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on. Then they've strapped it in that ship, made it dive-bomb, it must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it in a joke." The Doctor said, surprised that Christina had not spoken for him.

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens faking on aliens. Why would they do that?" She turned around to face the Doctor and Christina, but they were no longer there. "Doctor? Christina?" She ran out of the lab and into the hallway to look where they went, but it was like they were never there. "Doctor? Christina!" She looked around herself, only to face the TARDIS whooshing away.

}l{

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space with Christina. How does it feel? Now that you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings? Get used to it." Mickey pointed a finger at Rose, as Jackie walked closer to them. Rose was checking around herself where the TARDIS was, and was no longer.

"He would have said. He _said_ that he and Christina were just going for a walk." She turned to them, "His exact words, I swear!"

"What are you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What this Doctor and Christina Chancery done now?" Jackie asked them.

Mickey laughed, "He's vamoosed." He pointed to the sky.

"He's not, he'll be back!" Rose exclaimed and waited for him, for them. "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. They better than that. He's-she…They both are." She smiled as she remembered how Christina pretended to be her mum. "They're the best." she whispered.

Mickey watched Rose and couldn't believe his ears, his Rose was choosing the Americana and big ears over him! How dare she! What do they have that he doesn't! Oh, right. They both weren't Londoners.

The TARDIS whooshed, and Rose looked to see it appear. "I said so." she said, and whirled to her mum. "Mum, mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there. Just go inside. Just, mum, go. Oh, blimey." Rose muttered as Jackie didn't go and watched it appear in horror.

"Huh?" Mickey pointed to the TARDIS with a smirk to Rose.

"How'd you do that, then?" she asked her daughter.

Rose had no words and went inside, to the Doctor and Christina who were studying the screen intently. "All right, so we lied. We went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben, come on. So I thought, "Let's go and have a look.""

"My mum's here." Rose interrupted him, looking like a child for approval.

They turned around, as Jackie had her hands to her mouth and Mickey with her was smirking. "Oh, that's just what I need. Dan't you dare make this place domestic." He told Rose.

"Doctor!" Christina snapped, and everyone looked at her. "Stop it."

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Yes!" she replied angrily.

Mickey was mad at him, "You ruined my life, Doctor!" he burst out, "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." He pointed a thick finger at him. He turned to Christina, "And you! Miss Christina Chancery, whatever the hell that means, you ruined my life too!"

Christina blinked, "Chancery means a second chance, Mickey. I changed it because my old last name was too painful to deal with. I can't ever see my family again. I left them." She said, eyes on full contact.

He shrugged, "Not my problem."

"No, it's not. But I chose my future. My second chance with the Doctor." She smiled, "He's not perfect, Mickey Mouse, but he's better than that. Like Rose said."

Rose looked at the Doctor with wide eyes and Christina laughed. "He doesn't remember your name, no, _Rickey._" she said with snark.

"It's Mickey." Mickey corrected, the Doctor shook his head.

"Nope, it's Rickey."

"I think I know my own name." Mickey spat.

"You _think _you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor asked him.

Jackie had seen enough and ran out, "Mum, don't!" Rose turned to the three, "Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight. And don't tell stories that will aggravate each of you." she pointed accusing fingers at them. She goes after her mum, "Mum, it's not like that! They're not-" She paused and stared after her, "I'll be up in a minute. Hold on." She ran back inside, "That was a real spaceship?"

"Yup." The Doctor and Christina agree with a smile. Insults and remarks forgotten.

"So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose asked them, them hunched over the screen.

"Funny way to invade." Mickey commented nonchalantly, looking over their shoulders in haste to see something. "Putting the world on red alert."

The Doctor looks up to look at Mickey, "Good point. So, what are they up to?" They stare at the screen of the spaceship in the Thames.

}l{

**Red Alert** on the screens of the computers in Ten Downing Street.

}l{

Christina sat on the Jump Seat, watching Mickey pour out his heart to Rose. The Doctor was busy with the controls, to pay attention to them. "Got it!" and laughed, "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so it followed the flight of that spaceship. Here we go, hold on." The screen did nothing, and Christina kept sitting on the Jump Seat, just waiting until they go outside. "Come on." he muttered and hit it a couple of times. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth. See?" It moved to Earth, and landed. "Except, hold on." "See, the spaceship did 'round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means, Rosie, that it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down." Christina said.

The Doctor nodded, "Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here a while. Question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor changed channels, and Mickey peered closer. "How many channels do you get?" he asked.

Christina smirked at him, "All the basic packages. And, yes, we get the football." she told him. She bounced up to her feet, and stretched her back. She walked closer to the screen with the others peered around it.

"Hold on. I know that lot." the Doctor pointed to the screen.

_"But it's looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists. Those people who've devoted their lives to studying outer space."_

"Unit." The Doctor said, "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people." The Doctor approved with a nod.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked him.

Mickey smirked, "'Cause he worked for them. Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the internet or the history books and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead." He smiled, "Christina too."

Christina's head snapped up. "What?"

He smirked, "Not so smart, is she now, Doctor?" he asked sarcastically.

The Doctor frowned, "I don't know how you got that information, Mickey, but whatever it says about Christina, it's wrong. She was never with Unit."

Christina nodded, "Yeah, I never was. Why would you ask-?"

She was interrupted by the Doctor, "Right, stuff to see and do! I'm going undercover, Rickey! You've got a car, you can do some driving." The Doctor said with a smile and clapped his shoulder twice.

"Where to?" Mickey asked him and Rose and Christina followed the Doctor.

Christina smirked at him with no words.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." He said and opened the door. They all walked out to a helicopter above them and a light blinding them.

_"Do not move." _A voice above them ordered sternly. _"Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads. You are under arrest. Do not move." _They looked around themselves in amazement, Christina grinning like a madwoman. Dogs barked and police cars came around the corners and cornered them with guns.

Mickey ran, police shouting after him and tried to stop him, but it didn't work. He got away, and hid behind a garbage can. Jackie ran out of the estate and screamed her daughters name. "Rose!" she was stopped by soldiers pointing guns at them. The ordered her to stay back.

The Doctor was watching and couldn't but smile a bit. Rose was not paying attention and was too busy looking into the light. Christina was still grinning. Jackie would not give up without a fight. She pushed against them and screamed her daughters name in vain to get her out of there, but nothing worked.

_"Raise your hands above your heads. You are under arrest." _The voice said, and the Doctor and Christina put up their hands. Rose followed suit.

"Take me to your leader." The Doctor said to them, grinning wide like a child. They were escorted into a police car by the police men and sat in. Christina smushed between the Doctor and Rose. "Why do I have to sit in the middle?" she asked with a pout.

The Doctor sighed, "Because, you are the skinniest one here." he glanced at Rose. "Respectively."

Rose put up her hands in agreement, "Not disagreeing." She looked around herself, at the police hanging around and the blue lights flashing. "This is a bit posh." she commented. "If I'd known it was gonna be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." the Doctor said with a grin.

"Where to?" Rose asked him, looking over Christina to look at him.

"Where do you think?" the Doctor asked and grinned with Christina.

They both chuckled, "Downing Street." they said at the same time and laughed.

Christina tossed her head back and pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Ten Downing Street, Rosie! I'm bloody being escorted to Ten Downing Street! Oh, every American's dream."

Rose grinned, "You're kidding."

Both shook her head. "Ten Downing Street." The Doctor confirmed with a grin as wide as hers.

Rose's melted, "I meant if Christina was kidding that every American's dream is being escorted to Ten Downing Street." she told him awkwardly.

Christina laughed at the Doctor's face. He looked so disappointed. "Ha, no, Rosie. But it is mine. Including meeting a very sexy American boy."

"Who?" They asked her.

She laughed, "Spoilers." she promised as they pulled in front of Ten Downing Street.

Cameras went off and Rose asked, "Wait, what are we doing here?"

"Wanted aliens experts, and whose the best?" Christina said. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply and Christina beat him to it. "Me."

His jaw dropped, "Excuse me?" he asked her innocently.

She laughed, "Doctor, I'm joking. You are of course. Now get out." she leaned over and opened the door, giving him a soft shove.

He glared at her and came out, grinning and waving at the cameras. Christina stood next to him and said to him out of the corner of her mouth as they waved, "My friends are going to be sooo jealous…"

He laughed, "You can't see them."

She gave a sad smile, "No, I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't brag to the American boy!" she said with a sly smile and a wink and ran inside.

He gapped after her and turned to look at Rose. "Who the hell is this American boy she keeps going on about?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." They followed her in, ignoring the cameras as if they never existed.

Christina was chatting with some people, bragging about some ridiculous story about marrying Michael Jackson and actually sounded convincing. He grabbed her by the arm and smiled an apology to the people. "Sorry, gotta steal my lovely wife here for a second. She's American and loves to brag." he steered her back to Rose.

"Lovely wife? American and loves to brag? Seriously?" she asked him and rolled her eyes. "Still going with the wife story, eh?" she teased.

He shot her an icy cold glare, "Don't you dare." he threatened.

Christina wasn't paying attention by that time and was watching Harriet Jones walk around with a dazed expression. Christina knew she witnessed the aliens and General being murdered, and felt really bad.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right. And can I remind you, I.D. cards are to be worn at all times." The man came over, the one no one knew his name. He walked over and handed the Doctor his I.D. card. "Here's your I.D. card. I'm sorry, your wife and daughter don't have the clearance."

The Doctor glanced at Christina. "You were in here for thirty seconds, how on Earth did you have enough time to say we were married and that you were married to Michael Jackson?"

She laughed, "Never underestimate a woman with blonde hair and that is American, Doctor." she grinned, "You can learn from me." she teased.

"No, _you_, are coming with me. I need to keep my eye on you." He said, putting the necklace of an I.D. card over his neck.

"You're the Code Nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor, it's "The Doctor", isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're coming with me." The Doctor said stubbornly.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in, and that's a fact. I'm sorry."

"Doctor, that's all right. You go. I'll watch Christina." Rose assured him.

Harriet interrupted, "Excuse me, are you the Doctor?" she asked him nicely.

"Sure."

"Not now, we're busy." the other man said, "Can't you go home?"

"I just need a word in private." Jones insisted.

The Doctor sighed and walked away from Christina and Rose, "You two, don't get into trouble. Rose, watch Christina!" he said and walked into the room.

The man kept insisting, "You haven't got the clearance. Now leave it! I'm going to have to leave you two with security." He said and took them by the arm.

Harriet stepped in again, never giving up, that woman. "It's all right. I'll look after them, let me be of some use." She said with a smile and motioned to the door, smiling at the two women. They walked out into the hallway, "Walk with me. Just keep walking. That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North." she introduced herself with her I.D. card.

"Harriet, yeah, I know. It's good to meet you, finally. I'm Christina, this is Rosie, my-" Christina said and was interrupted by Jones.

"Yes, your daughter, I know. As you have said…umm." she looked at Christina in surprise, "Why'd you say that you finally got to meet me?"

Christina shrugged, "I dunno, I know a lot. It scares a lot of people, I suppose. Including Rosie?" she asked her blonde friend with a grin.

Rose's eyes popped wide, "How'd you hear that?"

Christina laughed, "I hear a lot of things. Right, to the cabinet." she steered them to the Cabinet room. She checked over her shoulder and closed it behind them. But she forgot to lock it. "Harriet, tell me. What happened to the General? Sights, smells, noises. Everything." she ordered and put her hands on the table, leaning forward across from Rose and Harriet.

Harriet stifled a sob, "They…they turned the body into a suit, a disguise for the thing inside." she started crying, showing the girls the body of the Oliver they discarded.

"Harriet, can I call you, Harri? It's all right, we believe you." Christina said assuringly and strode to her and rubbed her arms.

Rose nodded, "As alien as it seems, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it…we could use it." Rose started walking around the room, patting things down, and opened the wardrobe. A body, a man's body fell out. "Oh, my God!" she gasped and ran to roll him over. Christina and Harriet ran over to help.

"Harriet, for God's sake!" The man snapped from behind them. "This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-" He looked down to stare at the dead body. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister."

_"Ohh."_ Christina had to resist the urge to shudder, that voice was going to haunt Christina in her dreams. Margaret came from behind them, and Christina seriously wished she locked the door. "Has someone been naughty?" Margaret asked with a creepy smile. That smile was going to haunt her too.

"That's not possible." the man muttered under his breath. "He left this afternoon. I mean, the Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away." he said to her.

"And who told you that? Hmm?" She waited for a response, but didn't get one. "Me." she said with a silly smile. Her arm moved up to take her true form out of her fake body. Christina couldn't help it but gap at her and as could not Rose and Harriet. Margaret grabbed the man and threw him up, her long green arm snaked around his poor neck, ready to snap and kill.

The girls just watched and could not move, their legs have failed them and they watched in fear of the large alien ready to kill them all. A sudden blue electricity grabbed her and caused her to drop the man. Christina took no time to pull both of the women past Margaret and leave the man there, there was nothing they could do to help him, he was dead.

They ran out, when Harriet exclaimed, "No, wait! They're still in there, the Emergency Protocols, we need them."

Christina decided to try out her Light for an actual first time, instead of it coming to her. "Harri, Rose, lead Margaret away! I'll get them!"

Harriet asked her, "How?" but Margaret roared at them.

"Never mind how she'll get them, run!" Rose yelled and they both ran off with Margaret following them.

Christina ducked behind the wall and made sure she was gone before she ran inside, grabbed them, and thought of where they were hiding next. She thought about going to them, but decided she'll save them with the Doctor.

She closed her eyes, willing the Light to come, to come to her and give her access. A soft explosion in her head caused her to gasp and drop the papers, the pain was enormous. "Just get me to him!" she hissed between her teeth, holding her head in both hands.

It was like it had a mind of its own, and sounded like it sighed, but came. Slowly, the Light shed through the Time Vortex, and Christina stared at it with wide eyes. In the light, it was brighter, like a light from bloody heaven, a hot pink heaven, that is. She walked closer and touched it, it burned and froze her, just like the first time. Christina took a deep breath of air, and walked through.

She fell through, instead of walking and fell into the Doctor's way on floor two. "Christina!" he exclaimed and grabbed her swiftly and strongly. He saw the Light dance on her eyes and knew what she tried to do. She was gasping for air, and her mind was pulsing from the agony of a teleportation. "Oh, Christina." He sighed and carried her bridal style to an empty room. He laid her down on a couch and hunted for a fire extinguisher.

He was sure not to leave her, but moved to the other room, found it, and came right back. "Doctor?" she asked in a puzzled tone and sat up.

"Christina, are you alright?" He bent over to look at her in the eyes. She looked better now, her mind no longer a jumbled mess and her breathing returned to normal within moments. How strange, the Doctor thought, that she was able to feel better so quickly.

"Yeah." she said and rubbed her head. "Rose. Harriet. Doctor, they're in trouble." she said.

He nodded, "I know." he helped her up, "Let's go help them." They linked hands and ran to the stairs, and went down, the Doctor holding the fire extinguisher and Christina shaking her head, trying to get the last of the Time Vortex out of her head.

They came down, when the elevator bell dinged, and the two aliens the Doctor encountered came out, talking together. He pulled her behind the wall, pushing her firmly against it not to be seen.

They followed the two to the room where Rose and Harriet were, as Harriet told them to take her before Rose. The Doctor wasted no time running and spraying them with the white foam. "Out, with us!" he shouted to the two. They ran to Christina and him. He turned to Harriet, "Who the hell are you?" he asked politely.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." She said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." he said good-naturally.

"Likewise."

They ran out of the room. "We need to get to the Cabinet Rooms!" the Doctor yelled to them.

"The Emergency Protocols are…" she glanced at Christina's bare hands. "Where are they? I thought you got them."

Christina shook her head, "Made a bigger mess than I was supposed to, I dropped them trying to get the Light to teleport me to the Doctor." she said with apology. She looked up at the Doctor, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Not your fault, you're trying the best you can. You can get it later, right now, let's go in there!" He led the way, as the three green large aliens followed them. He soniced it and they ran in, closing the doors behind them. He spotted the three running up. He grabbed the whiskey and held it up against the Sonic Screwdriver. "One more move, and my Sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Woof! We all go up. So back off." They took a step back. "Right, then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet said the obvious.

"Yes, I got that, thanks." He told her.

"Who are you, if not human?" One of them asked him.

"Whose not human?" Harriet asked in fear.

"He's not human." Rose told her.

"He's not human?" Harriet asked with wide eyes.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked in annoyance.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked them.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet commented to the other two girls.

"'Lots of planet have a North'." Rose and Christina quoted from him.

"I said, hush." The Doctor reminded them. "Come one. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of Government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this Godforsaken Rock?" One asked in sarcasm.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race? Slitheen is not our species." they hiss in anger, "'Slitheen' is our surname. Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, at your service." He introduced himself.

The Doctor smiled, "So you're family."

"A family business, yes."

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a "Godforsaken Rock"?" He asked them.

"Ah, excuse me. Your device will do what, triplicate the flammability?" The other asked.

"Is that what I said?" the Doctor asked, glancing at his Sonic Screwdriver at the whiskey.

"You're making it up."

"He tends to do that a lot." Christina said, and leaned over and took the bottle from him. She popped it open and drank the entire thing.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

"What? I'm old enough to drink." she said and took another big swig. "Rose? Harriet? You're gonna want some, this will be one hell of a day."

Harriet shook her head and Rose nodded. "Give one." Christina handed her some red wine. "Thanks."

"Eh, don't thank me, Tyler. Hell, might not even come out of this alive." Christina muttered and drank some more.

The family laughed, "Indeed, now we can end this hunt, with a slaughter."

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked him, as he just stood there, Christina right next to him, drinking casually.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." He closed the four, metal doors with a bang. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." He assured the women.

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked him.

He smiled like he should've thought that far, but didn't. "Ah."

They got to work, "What was his name?" The Doctor asked the three as he dragged the man into the closet with the Prime Minster.

Harriet was about to answer, but Christina beat her to it. "I don't know, Doctor. We all don't know."

He came out and nodded, "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" he asked Rose and Christina who were hunting through the drawers to find anything that could help them.

"Nope. This place is a dust-fest." Christina muttered.

The Doctor glanced at her, "History is exciting, Christina. You've just got to find it."

She sneezed from the dust cloud that came out of a drawer, "Yep, loving the history in this room." she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Rose snickered, but kept looking for things. "What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minster, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too slim, they're big old beasts, Rose. They need to fit inside big humans." The Doctor told her, sonicing the walls for an escape.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet, how do they squeeze inside?"

"That's the device around their necks, compression field, literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller." Rose muttered.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes." Harriet told her sternly.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with them." Rose pointed to Christina and the Doctor. Christina was sitting next to Harriet.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." she commented.

"Harriet Jones." The Doctor said aloud, questioning himself. "I've heard that name before, Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" he asked her seriously.

"Ha! Hardly." she said.

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones. Christina, eh, no?" he asked her.

Christina shrugged, "Oh, Doctor. You'll know later." she stood up and asked him. "Can I go and try to get the Emergency Protocols now?"

He studied her, she was exhausted, and no doubt scared half to death, but she never showed it. He pinched his lips tightly together, "Yes, you may, but Christina." She looked at him with question on her face as she tried to bring the Light to her. "Be careful." he said as it appeared.

She grinned, "Now, where's the fun in that, Doctor?" and walked through.

That expression, that very same expression sent shock to his hearts. He could've swore he saw that expression before, on Christina, but he couldn't place where. He shook it off, it was better not to worry about her, she'll be fine.

}l{

Christina stumbled through the Light, no longer falling, but she still had trouble standing. She grabbed the wall to support herself, and found that the papers were strewn on the floor. She bent down to shove them into the case, but fell on her face. She gritted her teeth from the pain. It was hard to imagine doing long distances, when ten feet was pure agony.

Christina braced her body and sat up, not even sure how she was going to summon her Light to come back, but she has to, for the Doctor and Rose and Harriet and even the world. She caused this to happen, and she was going to fix it. She used the last bit of strength from within her to put the papers together and shove them in the case. She stood, as well as she could, which wasn't so well, and blinked into the bright light of her Light.

She knew she did not summon it, and did not care. She fell through it.

}l{

The Doctor saw Christina fall through the Light, a few minutes later. "Oh, my." Harriet gasped as the Light blinked out of view and he caught Christina in his arms.

"She has the Protocols, Harriet, take them quickly!" he commanded her.

Harriet moved closer and grabbed them, taking them to the table and sitting down to read them. "They're all out of order." she said.

The Doctor paid no heed of attention, but gave all of his attention to Christina. He picked her up carefully, twice today for him, and set her in a chair. He sat next to her and pushed her hair out of her face gently.

Rose and Harriet watched with amazement of just how careful and gentle the Doctor was to Christina, when they acted so strange to each other. They constantly fought, and chastised, but they cared deep down inside a lot for each other's safety.

"Christina?" he whispered in her ear. She remained quiet, but her eyes moved from the sound of her name. He tried again. "Christina? Wake up, you did it. You got the Protocols." he told her in his Northern accent that she loved.

"Doctor?" she asked him, blinking sleepily and opened her turquoise eyes to look into his.

He grinned, "Hello." he greeted and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She grinned and shook her head, "I must be dreaming. Why do you have hot pink ears?" she teased.

He smiled, "You tell me, Chancery." he said but turned sober. "Go to sleep, your brain is going insane. You need to put it to some rest."

She nodded like that suited her, "Yeah, that sounds good. Sleep…" she fell asleep within moments.

He chuckled sadly and kissed the top her blonde head. He stood up and took off jacket, placing it over Christina's sleeping form. He turned to Harriet, "Anything on that?" he asked.

Harriet shook her head, "It's redundant, they list the people who can help, and they're all dead downstairs."

"Hasn't it got like, defense codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asked her.

"You're a very violent young woman." Harriet said.

Rose laughed, "Wait till you see Christina, she's insane. Like him." she pointed to the Doctor.

"Who, me? I'm not insane, I'm just a madman with a box with an American for a companion." The Doctor said with a grin.

Rose grinned too, "Is Christina all right?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Her brain's still trying to get used to traveling through the Time Vortex. It'll take some time for her to get used to it." he said nonchalantly.

"The time what?" Harriet asked.

"The hot pink Light." The Doctor explained, "It's like her personal teleportation device, whisking her wherever she needs to go. Every time she goes through it, even if it's behind a metal steel wall, she goes through the Time Vortex. And that's painful, that's why she's asleep now, she needs the rest so she can get used to it slowly every time she uses it."

"Weird way to put it. A personal teleportation device. Why is it hot pink?" Rose asked.

"I've wondered that myself." Harriet agreed.

"When Christina was crossing the Void, from her world to ours, she passed through this blank nothingness, the Void. She has the thing with the music, Rose, you heard it." Rose nodded, she did, in the TARDIS. "So I'm guessing the Void did the same thing with the hot pink Light, though it's real purpose, I'm trying to figure that out." The Doctor said, still sonicing everything.

"What about her knowing everything? Does that have to do something with the Void?" Rose asked.

He shook his head, "I dunno, I don't think so. I'm trying to figure that out as well."

}l{

Christina woke up to Rose talking with Jackie and Mickey on the phone. "What'd I miss?" she asked the Doctor groggily, who was sitting away from her.

"Look who woke up, Sleeping Beauty." he said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, that's what my dad used to call me." she muttered and sat up. She clutched her head, it still hurt, just not as much as before. "Is that Mickey and Jackie on the phone?" she asked them, pointing to the speaker.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you slept through all that." Harriet commented.

"Sleep through what?" She stared at the jacket, and looked at the Doctor. "Is this yours?" She asked him quizzically.

"Yeah." he said.

She raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Well if you ever want it back…"

"Thanks!" he said and took it from her, kissing it and slid it on. "Right, Mickey, the codes!"

"Oh, I missed a lot, then." she said disapprovingly.

Rose chuckled, "Quite a bit. We need a way out of here."

"There's a way out." The Doctor said, leaning against the cold steel, watching Christina carefully from behind. She was drinking some more whiskey, which won't help her head, but it will help her deal with everything else.

"What?" Rose asked him.

"There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked him in annoyance.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." The Doctor strode next to Christina and told Jackie on the phone.

_"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." _she threatened.

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies, Jackie. The world will die because of Jackie Tyler being stubborn." he told her.

"Do it." Rose told him.

"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" he asked Rose.

"Yep." She agreed.

_Now the moment of truth,_ Christina thought, sitting next to the Doctor's standing form, _did I fail him in falling in love with Rose? Or did I do it? _For some strange reason, she remembered the conversation she had with Rose and Gwyneth:

_"Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you two both, misses."_

_"Maybe." they both muttered and nodded._

_Christina snapped out of it before Rose. "Wait, how did you know about my dad?" Even though she well knew how Gwyneth knew._

_Gwyneth's eyes opened and she pretended that she didn't say anything. "And who told about my dad?" Rose asked too._

_"I don't know. Must've been the Doctor."_

_"My father died years back." Rose said._

_"You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever."_

_"I suppose so. How do you know all this?"_

_Gwtneth had a soft smile, "Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?"_

_Rose chuckled, "No, no servants where I am from."_

_"And you've come such a long way."_

_"What makes you think so?"_

_Gwyneth looked into Rose's eyes, "You're from London. I've never seen London in drawing, but never like that. All those people rushing about, half naked, for shame. And the noise. And the metal boxes racing past. and the birds in the sky, no. No, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. and you, you've flown so far, farther than anyone. the things you've seen. The darkness. The big Bad Wolf." Gwyneth stumbled away from Rose in fear, staring at her in big eyes._

_Christina felt compelled to walk away too, but it would only frighten Rose even more. "And me?"_

_Gwyneth looked at her, giving the break from Rose, Rose turning to see. "You, Christina. No, that's not your real name. Not Christina Chancery. Christyna Livingston. Whose come even farther than Rose. You are trying to remember."_

Christina closed her eyes in trying to remember, but she doesn't know what she's trying to remember. Jackie pleaded with him on the phone, _"__Please, Doctor, please, s__he's my daughter, she's just a kid."_

"Do you think I don't know that? I'll be sacrificing Christina too." He glanced at her and Christina's heart sank to her stomach. "'Cause this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart. It's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will. Even if you'd hate yourself for it." he was looking at Christina as he said the last bit, but turned away to Rose.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose asked him with calm.

He looked into her brave, hazel eyes and knew he couldn't say it. "I could save the world, but lose you two." he said.

Christina closed her eyes in fierce anger. She cursed herself to the moon, galaxy, and back. _Why can't you just love Rose! Why do you add me, all the damn time, Doctor!? _She yelled at him in her head.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor, it's mine." Harriet said, stepping up closer.

_"And who the hell are you?" _Jackie snapped in the phone at Jones.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North, the only elected representative in this room. Chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it." she commanded him.

The Doctor turned to look at Christina and grinned wide. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, **I-LOVE-THIS-WOMAN**.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked as he grabbed the case.

"We don't. We stay here. Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything." he told Mickey, thumbing through the papers.

_"We're in. Here it is, uh…HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth." _Mickey said.

"Right, we need to select a missile."

_"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the Defense Codes."_

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" The Doctor asked Mickey.

_"Sub Harpoon, UGM-84A."_

"That's the one, select. You ready for this?"

_"Yeah." _Mickey said bravely.

"Mickey the Idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire." The Doctor ordered.**  
**

Christina took a deep breath, and stood up. "Right, closet, cupboard. It's small, it should do. Rose, Harriet, help me." She said and they ran to take stuff out.

_"It's on radar." _Mickey informed them. _"Counter Defense 556."_

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor said.

_"I'm doing it now."_

"Good boy."

_"556 neutralized." _the Doctor took the phone off the speaker and put it to his ear, going inside the cupboard with the women.

They squished themselves in, "Well, nice knowing you three." Harriet said as they grabbed each other hands. "Hannibal!" she shouted as they looked up at the ceiling.

Christina watched as death was in her face, probing and poking her, just like in that dungeon:

_"We'll go down fighting, yeah?"_

_"Yeah." They all linked hands._

_"Together, us three, yeah?"_

_"Yeah. I'm so glad I met you." he told Rose and turned to Christina and kissed the top her of her head. "Christina. Here goes nothing."_

_"Indeed." Christina said with a silly smile as Charles Dickens ran in._

The explosion knocked them around, and they got out once it stopped. "Made in Britain." Harriet said approvingly as she kicked the door open and patted it.

"Oh, my God! Are you all right?" A police man asked as he ran up to them.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. I want you to contact the U.N. immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news!" she said when he stared at them.

He nodded and ran off, tripping over the pieces of debris as he ran.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister." she said with shock.

"Well, maybe you should have a go." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Me? Ha. I'm only a back-bencher." she reminded them.

"I'd vote for you." Rose said.

"I would too." Christina agreed.

"Now, you two, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" she shouted and clambered over the debris. "Sergeant!" she shouted once she reached the street.

"I thought I knew the name." The Doctor said, following Harriet with a grin. "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's Golden Age." He told Christina and Rose as they watched Harriet run off to tell the people and news that everything was over.

}l{

The Doctor and Christina walked into the TARDIS, grinning wide. She ran up ahead of him, and circled the Console, before peeking from behind. "So, where are we off to now, mysterious Doctor with an American for a companion?"

He groaned, "Oh no, please don't start, Christina." She laughed as they stood apart from each other. He laughed with her until they studied each other carefully.

"Why did you say, "You could lose me too", Doctor?" she asked him, making her way to the Jump Seat and sat down. He joined her.

"Because, you're my friend, Christina. I trust you, sure, you bug the hell out of me." she smiled at that, "But, you're my friend right now, and you don't have anybody but me, and I confess too." she looked at him in question. "I can be annoying too, I suppose."

"You suppose!?" she shrieked and they laughed together. "You can be, but you can learn from me." she said with a grin and ran to her room to change out of her dirty clothes.

"Never!" he shouted after her.

She grinned at his words as she raced through the TARDIS halls.

}l{

"Don't you bring fear to everybody's kids, eh, Doctor?" Christina asked him, wearing regular blue skinny jeans, a sweater, and her black combat boots that she loves. Her hair was in a ponytail. She followed him out of the TARDIS to where Mickey was sitting, reading the paper.

"I just went down the shop. And I wad thinking, you know, like, the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." he showed them the paper, both of them chuckling. "How can they do that? They saw it."

"They're not ready to believe in the existence of aliens, religions will do that. It'll take time, Mickey. It'll just take time." Christina said, putting her hands into her pockets, and sighed deep.

The Doctor smiled at Christina's words, "Hey, Mickey, here's a present. It's a virus. Put it online, it'll destroy every mention of me and Christina. We'll cease to exist." he handed Mickey the CD.

"What do you want to do that for?" Mickey asked him.

"Cause you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following us."

"How can you say that? And then take Rose with ya two?" Mickey asked them.

"You could look after her. Come with us." The Doctor invited.

"I can't, this life of yours, Doctor, Christina," he shook his head. "I just can't. Don't tell her I said that." he told them.

Christina nodded, "Course."

Jackie and Rose walked to them, Jackie begging her daughter to stay, anything to keep her home, where she could properly look after her.

"I'm not leaving 'cause of you." Rose told her mum. "I'm traveling, that's all, then I'll come back."

"But it's not safe." Jackie said, looking so sad and heart-broken.

Christina sighed and moved up to them. "Jackie. We'll look after Rose." she winked at Rose, who smiled. "She'll be alright with us." she assured.

Rose took off her backpack and handed it to the Doctor. "Got enough stuff?" he asked her.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now, I'm signing up. You two are stuck with me. Ha ha." she said with a large smile and pointed at them. She walked to Mickey. "Come with us. There's plenty of room."

"That's an understatement, Rose." Christina muttered.

Rose laughed as Mickey shook his head and pointed to the Doctor. "No chance. He's a lability. I'm not having him on board." The Doctor said.

"We'd be dead with him." Rose said with a pointed look at him.

"My decision is final." The Doctor said, nodding it firmly.

"Sorry." Rose apologized to him and they kissed.

"Good luck, yeah." he said with a smile.

She smiled back as Jackie turned on the Doctor angrily. "You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone, standing on some moon a million light years away? How long do I wait then?"

"Mum." Rose said and pulled her mum away from the Doctor. "You're forgetting, it's a time machine. I could go traveling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Yeah?" she hugged her mum fiercely and smiled reassuringly before coming in with the Doctor and Christina into the TARDIS.

The Doctor dropped the bag on the Jump Seat, and grinned at Rose. "Oh, Rose. I nearly forgot, I have a present for you." he reached into his pocket and took out a TARDIS key. He handed it to her. "Officially part of the team." he said.

Rose took it with a grin of her own. Rose was apart of the team now. As of officially, now.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, two episodes in one chapter, freaking difficult as heck. But, still, I managed. Thank you people who followed and favorited! Makes me soooo happy!**

**I'm sorry if you guys wait a long time for a chapter, I can't write every day, but mostly the weekends, because I have more to do that then.**

**Polyvore is up, just in case you were wondering.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dalek**

**Song of the Day: Demons, Imagine Dragons**

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose questioned the Doctor once they got out of the TARDIS.

"I don't know." The Doctor confessed, glancing around himself at the large room they appeared in. "Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course."

"Where are we?"

"Earth, Utah, North America, about half a mile underground." He said, looking up.

"Wait for me, you two ridiculous-!" Christina ran out and blinked around herself. "Poop." She said pouting, "I thought we were in Brazil." Sure enough, she was wearing a black leather skater skirt, white crop Chicago shirt, a black vest, and her pointed studded black combat boots. She looked like she was ready to party on the streets of Brazil, not get caught in an alien museum.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Well, yes, we'll go in a moment. Right now, let's see why the TARDIS brought us here." he started walking to an exhibit.

Rose walked along him, smirking at Christina. "And _when _are we?"

"2012." The Doctor said, peering into the exhibit.

Rose was surprised, "God, that's so close. I should be twenty-six." she muttered.

Christina snorted, "2012." She jeered, "I'm twenty-six. Bit annoying then, I suppose." She waved a hand in front of another exhibit as the lights turned on.

Rose blinked, "What year were you from, Christina, when you met the Doctor?" She asked her shyly. Not that Christina intimidated her, she was just…so free. She never cared what others thought and did what she pleased. Rose knew she could never be like that.

"2018." She said with a shrug.

"Is the future different than what we imagined?" Rose asked, standing next to her, away from the Doctor.

Christina tilted her head to think about it, "Not really…" she glanced at a smiling Rose, "Oi! You, no more spoilers about the future. Might mess it up."

"How?" Rose asked and Christina looked at her.

"Use your imagination." She said in a creepy voice.

They walked from exhibit to exhibit. "Blimey. Like a great big museum."

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the mileometer from the Roswell Spaceship." The Doctor pointed out stuff he knew.

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose exclaimed and peered to look at it better. "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."

The Doctor turned to look at a Cyberman, "Oh, look at you."

"What is it?" Rose asked him as she and Christina stepped closer.

"An old friend of mine, well…enemy. The stuff of nightmares, reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." He said, looking sad as he looked into the blank eyes of it.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?"

"Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." He said and touched the glass softly.

Alarms blared above them and Christina grinned. Rose jumped up and looked at the Doctor. He shrugged and looked at the grinning Christina. Soldiers came running in with guns and cocked them at them, aimed. "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose told him.

The Doctor gave a weak smile at the soldiers. They were escorted to Henry Van Statten, Adam was telling him what he just bought for eight hundred thousand dollars.

"What does it do?" Henry asked the annoying English kid.

"Well, you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel." Adam said, pointing out things on the alien artifact.

Christina snorted, "I wouldn't hold it like that." she said, scratching her head casually.

Henry looked up and eyed her. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

Diana spoke up. "Shut it, blondie."

"Don't forget there's two blondie's in this room, Goddard." Christina reminded with a wink.

Diana's jaw dropped, "How-did…How did you know that?" she asked, her voice bleak.

"Know what?" Christina asked her innocently.

Diana was still stuck on her last name, when Henry asked Christina with a cat smile. "And why's that, sweetheart?"

She looked at him in surprise, "It just looks silly." She said as if it were obvious to even the most stupid of people. The Doctor grinned at how she was acting, Rose too. Wait until Christina blows their minds. Christina moved closer as if to take it from him, and the guns clicking stopped her. She glanced at the Doctor sheepishly, _"Americans."_ she mouthed. He laughed a great big laugh.

Rose giggled, "Christina, you are American."

She shrugged and looked at Henry. "Yes, Rosie, I am. But if you ever go into the most secured places in all of America, frankly, anywhere, they bring out the guns." she waggled her eyebrows at **Guns**. Rose rolled her eyes, as did the Doctor. Christina asked Henry, "May I?" He watched her carefully and flipped it into her open palm. His fingers grazed her hand and she knew what he was up to. _Dirty boy, _she thought as she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes a gazzilion times. "You just need to be…" She gently slid her fingers on the metal, music fluttering from the instrument softly and beautifully. "Delicate." She said with a big smile.

"It's a musical instrument." Henry said breathily, not paying attention to the instrument at all.

"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor said, and Christina gave it to him. He played it well.

Henry took it from him rudely, "Here, let me."

The Doctor's eyebrows went up, "I did say "Delicate"." It strummed ugly sounds as Henry tried to play. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint, needs precision." Henry went gentler on the instrument, "Very good." The Doctor praised, "Quite the expert."

"As are you two." Henry said, eyeing Christina once again.

Christina wished she wasn't wearing a skater skirt. Or a cropped top. Or her hair up, showing off her shoulder and collar bones. She crossed her arms over her chest in coverage of her body the best she could.

The Doctor tried not to be affected by Henry flirting with Christina, which was plain as day, but he couldn't help but want to sock the man in the face. Christina wasn't to be flirted with, she was much more important than that. She was not a toy.

Henry threw the instrument to the side, it clattered on the floor. The Doctor's eyes turned cold. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. That "blonde" you've been eyeing is my companion and close friend Christina Chancery. She's American and very big on combat boots. The other blonde is Rose Tyler. She's my companion too." The Doctor spat to Henry. "And who are you?"

"Like you don't know." Henry told him with a sly smile to Christina. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just happened to stumble in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums us up, yeah." The Doctor agreed. Christina grinned with him.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your two little cat-burglar accomplices. Quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty." Henry mused with a grin to Christina and Rose.

Christina's and Rose's eyebrows went up. "They're gonna smack you if you keep calling them "They're"." They said at the same time.

"Rosie's English too." Henry said approvingly.

_Oh, he catches on quickly. _Christina snidded to herself.

"Hey, little lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend." Henry said to Adam, who pursued his lips in distaste, but didn't say anything nasty.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten." Adam introduced Henry to them.

Christina snorted, "Mr.? Is that supposed to sound impressive? Is that what you say to all of the poor, lost unfortunate girls that sneak in here?" Christina asked him sarcastically.

"Depends on how you put it." Henry flirted with her.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked Adam as if their little conversation never happened.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet." Adam said.

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the internet." Rose told him as if that was a stupid idea.

"And let's just keep the whole world think that way, right, kids?" Henry asked with a smile.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum." The Doctor said unimpressed at what he was seeing. Mostly how Henry was flirting with Christina. "Anything you don't understand, you lock it up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Henry shot back. Christina snorted, as both men glanced at her. "Christina Chancery, why do you think I'm not impressive?" He asked her, taking a step towards her.

She laughed, "Because you're full of it."

He raised an eyebrow, "I am. So, why isn't that impressive?"

She grinned, "Because he," She points to the Doctor, "Does a better job of acting like it than you do."

Rose had to resist a snicker, but a small one slipped her lips.

Henry smiled sweetly, "How you act, dearest Chancery, only makes me drawn to you all the more."

She raised an eyebrow of her own, "I beg your pardon?"

He laughed, "Now you _are_ blonde!" he exclaimed.

"I seriously don't know whether or not I should take one of your soldiers guns and shoot you with it or slap you. You don't say that kind of stuff to women, Van Heusen." She snapped at him, glaring at him in her American way of hers.

"I do as I like. And if I find a woman that I like, I'll do as I like." He said.

The Doctor stepped up, feeling the Oncoming Storm from inside him want to rip the stupid American man into little pieces because of the way he was acting. "If you want to do anything you like to Christina, you'll have to go through me first." He towered over Henry.

Henry blinked and was surprised to see the Doctor so protective. "Ha, sly old man, just want her for yourself, don't you?" He asked with smile.

He shook his head, "No, I don't. But I don't find anything funny when you make sexist jokes about Christina so lightly." He said dangerously.

Henry studied him, and decided to wait for a time when he could be alone with Christina so he could make a move. In front of the "Doctor" wasn't going to go well at all. "Very well, then. Calm yourself, Doctor." He smiled easily. "Doctor, do you want to see my pet?"

"Why, is it a woman?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Goddard, inform the cage. We're heading down." Henry ordered Diana, who nodded, and turned to Adam, "You, English. Look after Rosie. Go and Canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name…Follow me." He turned to start walking but thought of something else. "Christina?" He smiled. "Would you like to come with us?"

Christina glanced at the Doctor, who warned her of that possibility with his eyes. Rose's eyebrows went up to her forehead. "Sure." She smiled too. "I'll come."

Henry gave a sickly smile, "Great." He approved and moved to the Doctor. "Come and see my pet." He said to them with a smile.

Christina shared a look with the Doctor as they followed Henry. He led them down, and Christina had a bad feeling about this whole arrangement. Maybe she was overlooking things. Maybe she should've stayed with Rose and Adam. No, that won't do. She'll get in the bloody way."We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself, but there's definite signs of life inside." Henry informed the two.

They were flanked by soldiers and the door started to open. The Doctor asked, "Inside? Inside what?"

His question was discarded, "Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting." Simmons said, pulling his gloves on.

"Metaltron?" The Doctor asked them confusedly.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd prefer to find out its real name." Henry said, trying to act and sound impressive in front of Christina.

"Here. You better put these on. The last guy that touched it…burst into flames." Simmons said, handing his gloves to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head, "I won't touch it, then. Christina, coming?" He asked her, pausing before the door.

"What the hell do you think I came down here for, then Doctor?" She chastised to him and stomped in.

Henry chuckled at the pair and went to the computers to watch everything. "Don't open that door until we get a result. Even if Christina's in there." He told Simmons.

The door behind the two clanged shut, and locked. Christina stared at the blue light in the dark, feeling the fear start to build up inside of her. She knew what it was. She wished she didn't stomp in here all of a sudden.

The Doctor stared at the torture items horrified, and turned to face the blue light too. "Look, I'm sorry about this." He told the blue light. "Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever."

"You can say that again." Christina muttered quietly underneath her breath.

"But never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said, and Christina squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming.

_"Doc-tor."_ A voice said. Two lights flashed on the top. It spoke slowly, as if stupid. It had a long, drawly voice. One that puts fear in Christina right away.

And the same for the Doctor. "Impossible." He breathed out. There was no earthly, scientific possible explanation to explain how it was alive. Hell, even exist.

_"'The' Doctor?" _The voice asked angrily.

The Doctor stared in horror at his most longest enemy.

The lights in the room turned on where the Dalek was. It was old, rusted, and dirty. _"Exterminate! Exterminate!" _It screamed and pointed the gun at the Doctor and Christina.

The Doctor pounded on the door, in desperate need to get out. "Let us out!"

_"Exterminate! You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" _

Christina stared at the Dalek as it screamed and struggled against the chains that held it captive. She walked closer, as the Doctor screamed to her. "No, Christina, don't!"

She smiled when she saw that the gun didn't work. "Look at that, Doctor. The Dalek can't shoot." She pointed to the gun and laughed, turning to face him with a large smile.

He stopped pounding, and walked closer. "It's not working." He grinned, as the Dalek looked at its gun. He laughed madly, "Fantastic! Oh, Christina, this is just bloody fantastic!" He said and swooped her up in his arms.

She looked a bit shocked at the Doctor's behavior towards the Dalek. "Yeah, you can let me down now, Doctor." She pointed to the floor.

He glanced at his arms around her. "Sorry." He apologized. He turned to the Dalek and laughed some more, "Powerless. Look at you! The great space dustbin. How does it feel?" He asked and jumped forward.

_"Keep back!" _It shouted, backing away.

He ran towards it, right in front of its face. "What for? What are you gonna do to me?" He asked it, forgetting Christina. Just his fight with the Daleks and how one was alive was all he could think about for the moment. He walked around it, feeling the Oncoming Storm literally boil inside himself. "If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing! What the hell are you here for?" He asked it, circled it and back to the front of the Dalek.

Christina stood ten feet away, holding herself closer together because of the damp chill that crept into her bones from the cage. She wished they never came here. She wished she could change the future, but hell, she changed a lot the moment she came into the Doctor's world.

_"I am waiting for orders."_ The Dalek said.

_Like a true soldier, waiting until the fights out of him. _Christina jeered into her head. _I should've stayed with Rose and Adam. I should've, dear God on High, oh I should've just told them to go to fucking Brazil then and there. We wouldn't be here because of me. _But she knew that wasn't true, this would've happened anyways, either way.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked the Dalek.

_"I am a solider. I was bred to receive orders."_

"Well, you're never gonna get any, not ever."

_"I demand orders!"_

"They're never gonna come. Your race is dead. You all burnt, all of you, ten millions ships on fire, the entire Dalek race, wiped out in one second." Oh that day, when they died, and burned.

_"You lie!" _The Dalek accused him.

"I watched it happen. I _made _it happen." The Doctor told the Dalek.

_"You destroyed us?" _It asked angrily.

The Doctor couldn't answer the Dalek, he turned away, facing Christina. "I had no choice." He told it as she looked at him with large eyes.

_"And what of the Time Lords?"_

"Dead." He whispered, "They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

_"And the coward survived." _The Dalek chimed in.

The Doctor smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. It was the one when he hated someone with a burning passion. "Oh, and I caught your little signal. "Help me", poor little thing." The Doctor mocked the Dalek. "But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left."

_"I am alone in the universe?"_

"Yep." The Doctor said, popping the **P**, smiling. But it melted at the Dalek's next words.

_"So are you. We are the same."_

He whirled around, facing it once again. "We are not the same! I'm not…" He stopped in mid sentence, staring at the blue light and understanding something once again. He was alone. Even with Christina and Rose, the Doctor was still alone. He alone faced the grief of his people. He alone stood alone to this Dalek. "No wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve." He paused, giving the Dalek a hint. "Exterminate." He pulled the lever, the blue lightning coming from the chains and making the Dalek scream in pain.

_"Have pity!" _It begged him.

"Why should I? You never did." He told the Dalek angrily.

_"Help me!" _

The Dalek cried out as the soldiers came in to take him out. One grabbed Christina calmly by the arm, and she let him.

"I saved your life! Now talk to me! God damn, talk to me!" Henry commanded the Dalek as the Doctor was dragged out. Simmons turned off the blue lightning.

"You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor shouted to him from the other room.

"The last in the universe…and now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek. I am Henry Van Statten. Now recognize me!" He ordered it, but it did not speak. "Make it talk again, Simmons." He told the man next to him. "Whatever it takes."

Simmons smiled and nodded. "Gladly, boss."

Henry walked out and took the Doctor and Christina in an elevator. "The metal's just battle armor. The real Dalek creature's inside." The Doctor told Henry about the Dalek.

"What does it look like?" Henry asked him.

"A nightmare." Christina spoke up. She had not talked since her and the Doctor came in to see the Dalek. A few minutes. "It's a mutation, Henry. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion was removed, except hate."

"Genetically engineered. By whom?" Henry breathed quietly.

"By a genius, Vanny, by a man who was king of his own little world. You would've liked him." Christina spat.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years, sold at private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" Goddard asked Christina sarcastically.

"Because I'm here." The Doctor interrupted, everyone turned to look at him in surprise. He let Christina speak because he knew that she knew a lot about him. "How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?" He questioned Henry and Diana.

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands, burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it, and all that time, it was screaming." Diana told him. "It must have gone insane."

"Must have fallen through time, the only survivor." The Doctor said out loud.

"You talked about a war?" She asked him, tilting her head to the right.

"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race." The Doctor told them.

"But you survived, too." Henry commented.

"Not by choice." The Doctor said.

"This means the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth, Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence." Henry said and looked at him. "And for all we know, Christina Chancery, the American, might be too." He said with a pointed look at her.

"She's not." The Doctor said dangerously.

"I'm not." Christina agreed.

"Oh, and how would I know that?" Henry asked them.

"Because, look into _my _eyes and you tell me what I am." Christina said, stepping closer to Henry as the elevator door opened. "Am I alien?" He studied her. "Or human?"

Henry did not speak for a moment before ordering, "Goddard, take her in a cage. As for the Doctor, let's do a little examination."

"What? No!" Christina protested as two soldiers grabbed her arms and Goddard walked off with her away from the Doctor.

"No!" The Doctor shouted and launched towards her. Three soldiers grabbed him roughly and took him away. "Let her go!" He shouted to Henry as they stripped him of his shirt and jacket and shackled him.

Henry chuckled as he followed from behind and stepped in front of him. "I think not. Now, smile." The machine on front of him shot a light and it pulsed and scanned the Doctor.

He struggled against the pain from the light. "Aah!" He screamed, panting heavily. He felt humiliated. He let Christina slip from his fingers and who knows what Henry will do to her.

"Two hearts." Henry mused. "Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so gonna patent this." He said with a smile and a clap.

"Henry, let Christina go, please!" The Doctor pleaded with the insane American that Christina was in the hands of.

He laughed, "Nope. Which reminds me, I have to go and check on how she's settling in." He left with a jaunty wave. "I'll see you in a bit, Doctor. I'll tell her you said "Hi"."

"Henry, wait!"

But Henry already left. He walked down a hallway and came to Goddard outside a cell. Literally. Christina was sitting on the bed but stood up once he appeared, "Henry. Please, this is insanity. Let the Doctor go. Let us both go."

Henry ignored her and turned to Diana to ask her. "How's she settling in, Goddard?"

"Badly. She keeps insisting to let her and the Doctor go." Diana said, eyeing Christina who watched them carefully.

"Of course she will, she wants to be free. As most things in the world want to be, but you know what Christina?" He leaned closer to the bars. "You won't get it."

She narrowed her eyes at him and waited patiently for something she won't get. "Let me out."

He made a face as if he was thinking about it. "Hmmm, you…out? No," He shook his head like that didn't please him, "Don't think that's happening. Goddard, make sure you don't let her out no matter what."

Goddard nodded and resumed to watch Christina. Henry left to go back to the Doctor. Christina paced in her cell in agitation. Goddard watched carefully.

"How can you stand him?" Christina asked her.

Goddard rose an eyebrow, "He pays good."

"Course he does, but you, Diana Goddard, you don't have to be treated like this. Like…trash." Christina tried.

Diana scoffed, "Christina, whatever you do or say will not convince me otherwise to let you go."

Christina sighed and sat on her bed. She crossed her arms over her chests and watched Diana with a penetrating look.

The overhead speaker blared on. _"Condition Red. Condition Red. I repeat, this is not a drill."_

Christina leaped to her feet, she knew what that was. Both women shared a look. "Diana, please." Christina begged as she gripped the bars with both hands.

Diana's only response was running off to Henry to check on what was going on.

"What the hell is going on, Diana?" Henry asked her as she raced in. She saw a sweaty, shirtless Doctor and stammered. "I have no idea."

"Release me if you want to live." He told them. "But, if I save you all, you let Christina go."

"No way!" Henry shouted at him as soldiers raced to unshackle him. The Doctor dropped like a stone and rubbed his hands. They gave him his shirt and jacket and he put it on.

"Do it! I won't save any of you unless Christina is by my side and safe!" The Doctor shouted and stood over Henry. When Henry didn't reply, he turned to Goddard. "Where is she!?"

"This way." She whispered and ran to the direction of her cell, leading the Doctor.

Christina paced in her cell when she heard the sound of the Doctor's shoes on the hallway, pounding her way. "Doctor!" She called out and gripped the bars, the white in her knuckles showing.

"Christina!" He shouted to her and raced up. He looked at her fearful eyes. "I'm getting you out."

"Any day would be lovely." She muttered sarcastically underneath her breath.

"Hold on, Chancery." He told her and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, yanking on the lock. It was something he couldn't unlock. He did not have Henry's fingerprint. Or his eyes. Or his voice. Why one Earth would he put all these locks on her? "Maybe I can override it." Christina watched him with large eyes. He tried to override it but it locked on strong. He banged it angrily against the bars. "Diana, get me Van Statten."

"I'm right here, and she's not going anywhere." Henry said from behind them. The Doctor whirled around to face him. "You save us, and I'll let her go then."

"No." The Doctor disagreed.

"Doctor." Christina whispered quietly. He turned to face her. She smiled knowingly. "I'll be fine. Go."

He looked into her eyes and he knew her plan. "I'll be back for you." He promised.

"Oh, hell yes, you will be." She agreed heartily.

The Doctor pointed to one of the soldiers. "You, stay with her. If the Dalek comes this way, protect her with your life." He ran off to help with Diana, Henry, and the other soldiers following him.

She paced in her cage, like an animal. She could see the chaos in her head, how the Doctor was fighting to save them all. Rose running with Adam. The soldiers dying and dead. She didn't know how long she could wait here before the Dalek was smart enough to come for her, but she had to tell the soldier to leave her. But how could she without revealing her plan?

She sat down, closing her eyes briefly to will the hot pink Light to come to her.

"You okay, miss?" He asked her, interrupting her train of thoughts.

She had to resist the urge to growl and roll her eyes. "I'm fine. Just worried about the Doctor." She muttered, still willing the Light to come.

"Oh." He nodded, and glanced down the other hallway. "Are you two…together?"

"Oh, no. He's more like a father than a boyfriend." She said and sighed. "What's your name?"

"Mark." He said.

She nodded, "Mark, do me a favor, will you?" He rose an eyebrow in question. He could not follow along. "Get out of here alive. You seem like a nice guy."

The hot pink Light shot forth and spun into Christina's mind. She did not hesitate to walk through.

}l{

Christina was aware that she did not aim for a specific place. She just wanted to be safer. The irony of the whole set up was that she ended up right next to a running Rose and Adam.

Rose was on the phone with the Doctor. She stopped running when she saw Christina. "Christina!" She exclaimed and caught her falling friend. The hot pink Light disappeared in a flash.

"Rosie! Adamie!" Christina exclaimed too and stumbled into her arms. She could hear the Doctor exclaim in the phone loudly.

"Right, I know!" Rose chastised, sounding like her mother. "He wants to talk to you." She handed her the phone.

"Blimey, I just ran through the hot pink Light and we have a Dalek on our tails!" She chastised herself too and put the phone abruptly to her ear. "What?" She snapped.

_"I'm so glad you are okay. But it would've been better if you just stayed in that cell." _He told her over the phone.

"Noo…Ya don't say, Doctor." She said sarcastically.

_"Christina, just run. Do it for me."_

"I planned to."

_"The bulkheads are closing, get out of there on time, will you?" _He asked her hopefully in his adorable Northern accent.

"Always, Doctor." She promised and they started to run faster. Christina was still sluggish from her walk through the hot pink Light, and ran next to Rose, not allowing herself to leave her side. A loud _"Christina"_ from the phone got her attention. She put the phone to her ear. "Yeah?"

_"Christina, you three got've to run faster!" _The Doctor urged her on the phone.

"We're almost there!" Christina said and she could see the bulkhead up ahead of them. Adam ran faster and slid underneath the bulkhead.

"Come on, you two!" He urged them as they ran closer.

"Wait!" Rose shouted as the last few inches closed shut with a shrill bang. Christina and Rose were on the other side of the bulkhead.

_"Christina? Are you two safe on the other side?" _The Doctor asked on the phone.

Christina swallowed hard as the Dalek inched up. She turned to face a petrified Rose. She felt like she was in a movie. "Sorry to be such a slow poke." She whispered into the phone. Silence on the other side as she expected. "I'll see you on the other side, Doctor." She promised him and closed the phone shut.

"Christina, try the Light." Rose said.

"Rosie, fantastic idea!" Christina slid the phone into her vest pocket. She summoned the Light with a strong urge and fear. It appeared the fastest it ever came. "Rose, run through!"

Rose stepped closer, but once she touched a soft tendril, it disappeared and left her there. "It won't let me go!" She said fearfully as the Dalek came up. "Christina." She whispered as it came closer.

Christina whirled around to face it, "Rose, get behind me. Whatever happens, don't be afraid. We'll be okay."

Rose swallowed nervously, "Okay." She said with a slight tremor in her voice.

_"Exterminate!" _The Dalek shouted to Christina. She closed her eyes and waited for it. But it never came.

She opened her eyes and peeked at it. "Whatcha waiting for?" She asked it. "Do it."

_"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." _It warned Christina.

"No, you don't say, Dalek." Christina snapped sarcastically underneath her breath.

_"Why do I know the name, "Christyna Livingston"?" _It asked Christina.

Fear froze Christina from the core. "How'd you know that?" She asked in dead calm.

_"Why don't you recognize me? We fought before." _

"I've never met you before except here. This is the first time." Christina said.

_"No. This was not."_

She frowned, "Why are you doing this? This game of yours?"

_"I fear. Why do I fear? Explain! Explain!" _It screamed at her.

"Because when Rose touched you, she gave you her DNA, yes that's true, but she gave you so much more. She gave you a mutation. Dalek, you are mutating!" Christina told it, which it was afraid to hear.

_"The Girl with Music is lying!" _It accused her.

"Sure, and you're a girl. We both know deep down inside how this goes. I'm the girl who knows everything. And you're a Dalek who knows everything. You do the math."

It did not speak for a moment and allowed the Doctor access to see them through the screen. _"Open the bulkhead…Or Rose Tyler and Christina Chancery dies."_

The Doctor on the screen walked closer to see if it was all real what his eyes were seeing. He was astonished. _"You're both alive."_ He breathed out in relief.

"Can't get rid of us so easily, Doctor." Christina muttered underneath her breath, but loud enough for him to hear her.

_"I thought you two were dead!"_ He spat angrily and glared at Christina. _"Christina, don't you dare do that to me again!"_

She grinned wide, "Wasn't planning to." She promised.

He looked at her face. _"How?" _

Christina shrugged, "The usual, I annoyed the Dalek enough to let us live."

He rolled his eyes, _"Haha, so funny." H_e said sarcastically.

_"The interaction will stop!" _The Dalek commanded.

Christina laughed, "Keep wishing, Pepper Pot. Because I wish for a pony."

Rose smirked but it melted off her face. "Doctor, we're all right. Since Christina can't ever give a straight answer."

He laughed, _"Sounds like her."_

_"I said!-"_

"Yeah, buckero, we know. Now just tell them your devious little plan." Christina interrupted.

_"Open the bulkhead!" _It commanded the Doctor. _"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"_

Christina's jaw dropped. She did not think the Dalek was going to say that if she was here. _So, which one is it? The woman he loves? _She asked herself.

_"I killed them once." _The Doctor told the other three on the screen. _"I can't do it again."_

The bulkhead opened and the Dalek pushed the two forward. It led them to an elevator and they went inside. Rose eyed the gun. "I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill us."

_"But why not? Why are you two alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I!?" _It questioned itself as the elevator door dinged open.

"Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself." Rose ordered a gapping Van Statten.

_"Van Statten…you tortured me. Why?" _It accused him.

"I wanted to help you. I just-I don't know." He stammered. "I-I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you…I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" He shrieked in fear and cowered over.

_"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate. Exterminate! Exterminate!" _The gun pointed at him.

"Don't do it!" Rose said and rushed in front of him. "Don't kill him." The eye piece turned to face her. "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" It turned to face Henry, thought, and went back to Rose.

_"I want…freedom." _

"Then freedom you shall have, Pepper Pot." Christina promised and led it and Rose away from Diana and Henry.

It soon found its own way, and Rose shared a look with Christina. The Dalek pointed its gun towards the ceiling and shot. Rubble fell and Rose stepped back instinctively. The sunlight hit its body. "You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"Me neither." Christina agreed heartily.

_"How does it feel?" _The Dalek asked them.

They looked at each other. "Fantastic." They said at the same time with a Doctor grin.

The Dalek opened its body, revealing the mutation inside. Rose stared at it and Christina looked disgusted.

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor's commanding voice brought them both out of it.

"Doctor." Christina ran into his open arms.

"Are you all right?" He questioned her, checking her face for any injuries.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Rose, get out of the way." He told her, pointing the gun at her.

"No." She said with a stubborn rise of her chin.

"Rose, please. I have to finish this…for my people." He said.

"I understand that, Doctor. But all this Dalek wants is freedom." Rose told him and pointed to the Dalek behind her.

"Freedom?" The Doctor asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, that's all it wants. Just the freedom and the sunlight!" Rose exclaimed, trying to get it past his thick head. "Christina…tell him what you told the Dalek."

"It mutated. It couldn't kill me, or Rose, or Henry." She told him, her eyes never leaving the one thing she hated.

"And all it wants is the sunlight!" Rose added.

"Rose," Christina whispered softly. "Get away from it."

Rose stared at her in shock. "Of all people, Christina. I never expected it to come from you."

"It will never live like this." Christina told her. "Isn't that right, Dalek?"

_"I cannot, she is right! Rose, tell me to die!" _

"I can't do that." She told it sadly.

_"Do it! Obey me, Rose Tyler! Obey! Obey!" _It begged for itself to take its own life.

"Then do it."

_"I will, too much light. And darkness. And remembrance." _It said, this time pointed to Christina.

Christina stared at it in shock, wondering how the hell the Dalek knew that.

_"Are you afraid, Rose Tyler?"_

"Yeah."

_"So am I. Exterminate." _It said and closed the body. The round balls on the body work came off as it elevated itself. They made a perfect circle around it and it disintegrated itself. The last Dalek of the universe was dead.

Christina knew she was going to meet it again sometime in her future.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all the amazing people who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It just seriously makes my day!**

**I'm sorry if I didn't mention a pairing, the pairing(s) won't come in until later. And I'm sorry to announce, but I can't tell you who are being paired. You'll just have to wait and see. ;D**

**Polyvore is up, the right way now.**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances**

******Song of the Day: Heart Attack, Demi Lovato**

_The air was thick with smoke and humidity that made Christina's hair stick to the back of her head. It was hard to breathe. Hot like a furnace, blinding as the sun, but the light was hot pink._

_Christina ran, or more like stumbled through the hot pink haze. She blinked multiple times, trying to not blind herself with the Light, get it out of her eyes because it hurt so much. She would close her eyes, but the fear of stumbling and falling was too great. Even though if she opened her eyes, she would still be blind as a bat. At least it didn't hurt when her eyes were closed._

Christina woke with a start.

"Bloody hell." She muttered underneath her breath and put a shaky hand on her sweaty forehead. "That was a horrible dream."

_More like a nightmare, _she thought. Christina knew that what she was dreaming about. Every time she used the hot pink Light to go somewhere, she felt blind on where she was going. She had no idea on where it could take her, and the Doctor wasn't much of a help.

It was a blinding hot pink Light, blind until you step through and see the other side. It was like this hot, cold haze, hard to breathe through the Time Vortex. Though, that shouldn't be possible, but her Light was an impossible thing. There was no way it could even exist, no earthly, scientific explanation on how and why it works. Why it only comes for her and when Rose tried to go through, it disappeared and didn't come back. That was the moment Christina knew the hot pink Light was only for her. Not until the "Long Game", but only to check on Adam and back to the Doctor. It did not appear at "Father's Day", because of the rips in the fabric of time no doubt would've torn it apart. She tried to call it, but it did not come.

Christina stood up and pulled her arms closer to her body to maintain the heat. She shivered and rubbed her arms with her hands. Christina had a feeling that today they were going to London, 1941 to chase an alien object about to crash land in the middle of London.

}l{

Christina was changing into her outfit that she long ago had chosen for the day. She wanted to make a good impression on Jack, course, who wouldn't? She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and American flagged legging, rustic in comparison to Rose's outfit. She was also wearing her favorite, laced up in the front, no zipper, combat boots.

As she came out of her room to the bathroom to do her hair and make up, when she met Rose in the hallway. Rose was wearing the Union Jack t-shirt. Christina stopped and stared at it. "Rose, we are going against each other."

Rose glanced at her t-shirt. "Oh, blimey, we are. I can change, if you want me to."

Christina shrugged, "Sure, if that's not too hard."

Rose shrugged too, "Sure, no problem."

}l{

Christina had long ago figured out what the Face of Boe meant by, "You seem to like barrage balloons a lot". She was sitting on the Jump Seat, legs crossed at the knees. The Doctor and Rose were running around the TARDIS Console, as the alien object threw itself in front of the TARDIS, catching the Doctor's attention.

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's mauve."

"Mauve?" Rose shrieked and Christina smirked at her shirt. It was a black long sleeve. Better than the Union Jack.

The TARDIS jumped and threw them back. "Universally recognized color for danger."

"And what happened to red?"

"Well, that's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, those misunderstandings! All those red alerts, all that dancing."

Christina snorted and stood up next to them. "Whose enjoying themselves?"

The Doctor glanced at her, thought nothing of it, then looked back and gave her the look, "Why are you all dressed up?" He asked her quizzically.

She gave a grin and a wink, "For…no reason."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're not going on a date, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Doctor. Whose gonna go on a date with Christina?" Rose asked him her signature tongue between the teeth smile.

Christina protested, making the other two laugh. "So true." The Doctor sang, "This has a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS, wherever it goes, we go."

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked to be completely sure.

"Totally." He said confidently. He reached over to pull on a lever, when the Consoles sparked up with electricity, "Okay…" He licked his hands, "Reasonably. I should have said "reasonably" there." He told the two as he tried to get his ship under control. The object went into the Time Vortex, "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?"

"No idea." The Doctor confessed, and looked at her expectantly, "Why don't you go and ask Christina?" He asked Rose sarcastically.

"She'll never give a straight answer." Rose said as if it were obvious.

He laughed, "I agree."

Rose paused before continuing, "Then why are we chasing it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous…" He paused before continuing, "And about thirty seconds from the center of London." Rose looked a concentrating Doctor, and then to a grinning Christina.

}l{

The TARDIS landed on the side of a small alley. The door opened, "You know how long you can knock around space without happening to bum into Earth?" The Doctor asked Rose and Christina as they came outside.

"Five days?" Rose guessed. "Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

"Cereal." Christina moaned softly, patting her belly in the thought of having some. "I'm craving Cocoa Pebbles."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh, you and your belly."

"It talks!" Christina exclaimed. "You don't believe me? Hear for yourself." She walked closer and leaned to him. Out of the corner of her mouth, she did an impression of a puppet. _"Feeeed meee. Feeeeed meee, Girl with Music."_

The Doctor burst out laughing, "You are too funny, Chancery."

"And you know it." Christina agreed with a grin.

They walked around, investigating. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago, maybe a month." The Doctor commented, walking briskly from the TARDIS.

"A month?" Rose asked him incredulously, "We were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah." Rose said with a smile, "How much is "a little"?"

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?" She questioned him further.

Christina was walking around, trying to find the kid, Jamie. "Ish." The Doctor said someplace in the back of her mind, but she never caught it.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech, or something?"

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm just going to ask." He said and pulled out his psychic paper, showing it to her.

"Dr. John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." Rose read aloud.

"It's psychic paper, it tells you-"

"Whatever you want to tell me, I remember from Christina being my mum and you my dad." Rose interrupted him.

"Right, horrible day." The Doctor said with a remembering blink.

"Not very "spock", is it, just asking?" Rose asked him near the door.

_Where the bloody two-faced God is that child!? _Christina thought in her head. She looked up and spotted him. _Ah, there you are._

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" The Doctor asked her as he put his large ears on the door.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Gimme some spock, for once. Would it kill ya?" Rose asked him.

He frowned at her, and glanced at the zoning Christina. "Christina?"

She turned around, looking confused. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "You coming?"

"No?"

He shook his head in wonder. "On your own head." He walked in with Rose right behind him, but Christina stopped her.

Christina grabbed Rose's arm. "Rose, do me a favor, will ya?"

Rose looked surprised, "Sure. Whatcha need?"

"Cover for me. Say I'm helping someone, and I suppose I am, but just stick with the Doctor. Don't go off after children on roofs, alright? Just, stay with him. Right by him." Christina begged, clinging to her arm to make sure her plan will go well.

Rose looked bemused, "I suppose so. If it means so much."

"It does. It really does. Just stay with him, all right? Don't even leave his side, not for one second."

"Okay. I won't leave his side." Rose confirmed Christina strongly.

Christina loosened up a bit and let go of her arm. "Good. Stay with him. I'll see you two at the hospital later."

"Where?"

"Spoilers. See ya, Rose." Christina said with a soft push for Rose out of the alley and into the room. She made sure the door was closed before going up to Jamie. She raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. "Jamie, kiddo. You all right, overall, yeah?" She asked the boy, who started to repeat over and over again. "Mummy."

Christina neared the top, on the roof, and looked around for the kid. Why not just skip everything up a bit? She raced to the rope that was dangling. She did not hesitate to grab it. She tugged it twice to make sure it was legit, and hung on, freaking out a bit as the barrage balloon took off and away from the buildings.

"Whoaaa." Christina whispered at the frightening height. She glanced at the oncoming attack of planes. "Oh, blimey. I'm on a barrage balloon in the middle of the London Blitz, I might as well be wearing a sign that says. "**OI! Germany! Hit Me Target, right over here!** **Wearing the American Flag on her pants too, you can't miss it!**"." Christina saw a cluster of planes driving her way. She screamed, "Bloody hell, Jack! You better save my American ass or else!" She continued to hold on for dear life.

She could see the Doctor and Rose meet Nancy, and how he picked up the phone to Jamie. And they heard the family squabbling from a mile away. They ran off to check what was up. _So far, so good. _Christina thought, _Now if only Jack would hurry up then._

Christina was afraid of heights, deadly afraid. If she was four feet un in the air on a ladder, even then she'll freak out. When she was five, her cousins thought it was funny to trick her going up the tallest dive board back at the community pools at the apartment where one of them lived. She went up, being gullible at that time, and one of them came from behind her and pushed her off. She hasn't talked to him since the incident. Twenty-one years after the incident, not a hello, goodbye, or even, happy birthday. She pretended that he didn't even exist.

So of course, being, oh…couple thousand feet up in the air? She was about to cry and throw a temper tantrum as she used to when she was a child. On top of that, she really wasn't strong in the arms or shoulders and holding on was getting harder and harder for her. She was really afraid of falling, and she seriously hoped Jack would hurry up.

Nothing helped as she held on the rope as wave after wave of planes came up and explosions blew up near her. Gasping and stuttering words incoherent to the average ears, she was sure she was going to die. Her grip started to falter, but she tried to hold on. Hope filled her when she could've swore she saw Jack in her head watching her with the binoculars. But the image in her head turned fuzzy, probably because she never met him, yet, and she was filled with fear all over again. She kept slipping slowly.

Airplane whizzed by, as machine guns fired all at once. An explosion below her was strong enough that it caused her to let go of the rope. "Ahh!" She screamed loudly, but not loud enough to be heard over the sound of planes and machine guns.

Christina fell, twisting in the air, her heart beating as if it was on steroids. She _really _wanted Jack to-A blue light caught her. She gasped a hundred times, easily, as Jack's voice boomed out. _"Okay, okay, I've got you!"_ He called over the com system.

She gave a sigh of relief, "I thought, you-no one was going to…I'm so glad that you have me!"

Jack chuckled, _"Believe me, I nearly had no choice. Either save a pretty woman in distress or a shelter. Take your pick."_

"The shelter. Too many hot men in a stuffy room. Who knows what would go on in there." Christina told him in a loud voice.

Jack laughed, _"You're funny. Alright, hold on. I'm just programming your descent pattern. Stay as still as you can, and keep your hands and feet inside the light field. And do me a favor, pretty girl? Turn off your phone. It interferes with my instrument."_

Christina gave a near groan, "Saving me and you tell me to turn off my phone? Not very romantic." But she did as he asked.

She could've swore she heard the grin in his voice, _"I like you."_

"I like you too."

_"Right, in a moment."_ Jack muttered, _"Ready for you. Hold tight."_

"To what!?" Christina asked him incredulously.

She saw him shrug in his ship, the image coming in clearer. _"Fair point."_ He let her down. And Christina, despite hating heights and loving roller coasters, screamed the entire way down. One moment, the light was blinding her, the next, she was in Captain Jack Harkness arm's. "I got you. You're fine. You're just fine." She coughed, not really ready to accept what she just did was insanity. "The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

"A little?" Christina asked him sarcastically and laid her eyes on Jack for the first time. If someone thought he was seriously good looking during the show, well, he was hot. "Whoa, bro." He raised an eyebrow and she had to shake her head at what she just said to him. "That, was not…intentional."

His eyebrow went higher, _"Uh-huh."_ He said like he didn't believe that.

She glanced at him and their eyes met. Spark and tingles flooded through her veins like morphine. "I think I can stand now." She told him and tried to stand, but she couldn't, and cursed at her weakness. "Blimey, you're even cuter in real life." She told him as she fell into his arms and out of consciousness.

}l{

_"It's my fault." Rose muttered, sounding disappointed at herself at what she's done._

_"No, love. I'm your father, so it makes it mine." Peter Tyler told his future daughter as he slid on his top coat, fixing his tie. "See, the Doctor figured it out a while ago, and I know Christina did too. But she can't let me go, why? Because in her eyes, she's lost someone. That someone was her dad, you can see it in her eyes."_

_Christina stood up at him, and grabbed his arm with her hand. "Pete. Please don't do this." She begged him, her eyes boring into his._

_"See? I told you. A dad, like you Rose. Don't blame her for anything, all right, my dear?" Pete asked Rose as he kissed the top of Christina's head and embraced his daughter goodbye. _

_Tears slid down Christina's cheek as she watched the family hug each other, and know she never got that kind of goodbye when her father died._

}l{

Christina woke up, confused at where she was and how she got there. Then as she stood up, it all came back like a flood. Jack was sitting in his chair, watching Christina curiously as she looked around the spaceship with fascinated eyes.

"Better now?" He asked her, breaking her away from her interest in the ship.

Christina whirled to face him, "Yeah. Got in any lights in here? Can't really see too well in the dark."

Jack reached up and flicked a switch, watching her reaction as the lights turned on. She blinked a couple of times. "Hello." He greeted the pretty blonde with a smile, but his eyes said that he was wary at what she said.

"Hello." Christina whispered, her voice weak as she tried to smile back and act calmly. She knew what she said to him before she fell unconscious, no doubt he'll ask about that.

"What did you mean by, "You look even cuter in real life"?" Jack asked her, with an intent look towards her.

Christina squirmed under his powerful gaze, "Huh?" She tried to ask.

He shook his head, "Won't work on me, blondie." He told her.

She shrugged, "Worth a shot." She muttered and looked around herself before continuing, "I can't tell you."

"Oh, really?" He asked her sarcastically.

Christina blinked in shock, no way she saw that coming. "I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you, maybe…someday, just not yet." She ended in a near whisper, tears nearly threatening to fall. She had not expected this to happen. She thought maybe it would go smoother, easier, but it didn't.

When Jack saw that the girl had tears swimming in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel guilty. "Hey," he spoke in a softer tone and stood up. "I'm sorry, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. You suffered through a tough fall."

Christina glanced up at him and sighed, brushing a tear away. "Yeah," she muttered as she hugged herself.

Jack bit his lip, smiling his charm to put her at ease. "Now, pretty girl, what do I call you?" He asked her and stepped closer, eye to eye.

She rose her chin strongly, "You can call me Christina Chancery. The Girl with Music."

"That's a long title, Christina." He shrugged, "Then again, mine's pretty long too."

"Oh, and what would your's be, then?" She asked, smiling back to him because she forgave Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness. 133 Squadron, Royal Air Force, American volunteer." Jack introduced and pulled out his psychic paper from his pocket, showing Christina.

She took it and shook her head, grinning wide. "Liar. This is psychic paper, Jacky-boy." She teased with a smile and glanced at it once more. "It tells me whatever you want to tell me."

"How do you know?" Jack asked surprised that she knew what psychic paper was.

"Two things, one, I have a friend that uses this," she waved it in the air, "all the time. And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single," she smiled, "and you work out." She handed it back to him triumphantly.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper." Jack said, holding it carefully and reading it.

"You just can't let your mind wander off when you're handing it to someone." Christina said with a sly smile as she thought about what she wanted him to read.

"Hmmm, you are single, but looking for the right man." Jack said with smile.

"Something like that." Christina said with a smile back.

Jack's smile got bigger, "Christina Chancery, I like you. You scare the hell out of me, but I definitely I like you."

Christina grinned, "Why, thank you Captain. You're not so bad yourself." She said with an approving pat on his shoulder and walked around the ship. "Spaceship, nice style. I like it. Very, spock."

"What?" Jack asked quizzically.

Christina laughed, "Not a local boy, then, Harkness. It's okay, you'll fit in. Give it time." She told him and went further in.

"A cell-phone, leggings that won't be around for at least another three decades, you're not a local girl either, Chancery." Jack told her in a smart way.

Christina gave a soft groan, "Lock me up, then." She said sarcastically, holding both wrists up as if to be arrested. Both hands touched each other and she gasped in pain.

"Burned your hands on the rope?" Jack asked her as she examined them.

"Yeah." She said, poking at them painfully.

"Can I have a look at your hands?" He asked her, walking right in front of her, awaiting for her approval.

"Be my guest." Christina shrugged and let him use the screwdriver on her hands.

He eyed her, "You can stop acting now." He said after a moment of pause, "I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

"Time Agent, yep, that's me. And my two partners." Christina agreed, not minding her weakness for a minute.

"Yeah, I've been expecting you guys to come in for a while now, though now, I must say. By barrage balloon is a new one. Do you often travel that way?" He asked her sweetly.

She grinned, "Sometimes I get swept off my feet." She realized how Rose that sounded, and she stuttered, "Course, not a man, I meant a balloon…" Jack grinned at her sudden discomfort as he tied her hands tightly with his scarf. "Keep still, yeah?" A painful crack at the end of her sentence got Jack to smile wider.

"Yeah." Jack agreed and leaned over her, towards the switch, his face near hers. He looked powerfully into her eyes and Christina had to look away, for fear of freaking out like a fangirl and the butterflies that swam around in her stomach nervously.

Soft beeps filled the suddenly quiet ship and soft yellow, small lights covered Christina hands. Her jaw dropped, "Nanogenes. I've only heard about them. Never actually saw them in the flesh. Amazing." She breathed as she watched in awe as they repaired her skin.

Jack grinned, "They just repaired three layers of your skin." He told her as he switched them off. He pulled off the scarf as Christina smiled and touched her new skin.

"You can thank them for me. That was amazing." Christina said with a goofy smile. Jack couldn't help but return it.

Jack stood up and held a hand for her. "Shall we get down to business?" He asked her.

Christina raised an eyebrow, "Er, I guess." She said and took his hand. Electricity sparked from his to hers, running down like a current. As they let go, she saw him walk off by touching his hand as if what he did was real.

"A drink on the balcony?" He asked with American hospitality and took a bottle, he pouched a button and the door opened to outside. "Bring up the glasses, my dear." He told her as he went up first.

Christina found them easily and raced up, gapping at the view, "Blimey. I'm still sleeping, I swear."

He frowned at her words. "Why sleeping?"

"'Cause all of this doesn't fell real. Coming here, meeting you. Being here in general." She glanced around herself. "I know I'm standing on something, I just can't see it." Jack chuckled and pressed something on his screwdriver. The spaceship became visible again. "Right, invisible spaceship. Do all boys have those?"

Jack laughed, "Sadly, no."

They both chuckled as Christina continued, "And tethered up to the Big Ben to remember where you parked?"

"First rule of active camouflage, park somewhere you always remember." He told Christina and popped the cork on the bottle. They both hooted with approval. Christina held out the glasses as Jack poured, glancing at her smiling face to take her in. And know that he was lucky to meet Christina Chancery.

They drank, sitting and talking with goofy smiles.

"I don't believe you!" Jack told Christina with a big smile after a while talking.

"No, I swear, it's true! He tried to kiss me and ended up puking all over me at the party." She glanced around herself, "It's getting late, Jack. I wasn't supposed to be out so long. I should be getting back." She told him, standing up.

"We're discussing business." Jack told her as if it were obvious.

"This isn't business. This is talking, and _champagne_." Christina reminded him, both hands on her hips.

"I try to never discuss business with a clear head." He takes a long sip before standing up and questioning her further. "Are you traveling alone, Christina?" He asked her, hands in his pockets. "Are you authorized to negotiate with me?"

"And what would we be negotiating?" Christina asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

"I have something for the Time Agency, something the'd like to buy. Are you empowered to make payment?" Jack asked her with a pointing finger.

Christina should've known that he was still going to ask for the Time Agency, no, he wasn't interested in her, why should he be!? "I should really talk with my companion about that."

"Companion?"

"I should really be getting back to him." Christina muttered, wanting to still see if Jack will sound disappointed.

""Him"?" Jack asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, him and her." Christina whispered and he nodded.

"Course, a him and a her. And they wouldn't be…?"

"Just friends, we're close. Actually, they need to be together, but…I'm afraid I might've messed things up between them a bit." Christina told him quietly and Jack watched Christina as he self-esteem fell like the Stock market.

"So, when you say they need to be together, does that mean you're all alone?" Jack asked, putting both hands on her arms, pulling her waist closer to him.

"Yes." Christina said and her hands went up to his arms as if they had a mind on their own.

Jack smiled, "Good."

"Good, how's that good in any way? We're in the middle of a German air raid and on a spaceship. Is this a good time to come onto me?" Christina asked him as he smiled and kissed the back of her hand in all good charm.

"I don't know. You tell me, Girl with Music." He said, stepping closer to look into her eyes.

Christina felt her knees turn into Jell-o, her heart hammering faster in her chest, and she could've swore that he could hear it. _Oh my God, his eyes are so intense and so powerful. What does he do to get them like that? Jack, you'll give a girl a heart attack from your eyes. _Christina thought in her head as he leaned closer, his eyes never leaving hers and his lips just mere inches away. Christina swallowed hard as he smiled and placed his lips on hers.

Nothing. Christina could feel nothing but him as he deepened the kiss and they were both running their hands on each other. Her hands drifted up to his hair, messing up his groomed style, to the way it was during Torchwood and the other two seasons of Doctor Who.

Jack didn't know what took over him, Christina was just beautiful and so intoxicating and had a contagious smile. He pulled her right on top of him, so that she was smashed right against him. Chest to chest, legs to legs, lips to lips, they were both weak to the core.

When they broke apart to get air, Jack rested his forehead against hers and smiled cheekily. "Who are you, Christina Chancery?"

She smiled back, "A mystery."

"You most certainly are." He paused, "Do you like Glenn Miller?" He asked her good naturally.

"I most certainly do." Christina told him with a smile back and he raised his screwdriver, pushing the button. Moonlight Serenade filled the roof and he took her hand in one, and the other on her waist. "Such a gentlemen." She whispered into his ear and placed her shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said over her shoulder, as they slowly twirled on the roof of the spaceship. "It's 1941, height of the London Blitz, height of the German bombing campaign. And something else has fallen on London, a fully equipped Chula warship, the last one in existence, armed to the teeth." He pulled away to look at her in the face. "And I know where it is. Because I parked it. If the agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?"

Christina tsked disapprovingly, "Oh, Jack. You were doing such a good job being a handsome boy with a spaceship, why did you go and have to ruin it?" She asked with a look of reproach.

He grinned and he kissed her lightly again. "I'm serious."

"And so am I." Christina said in a serious tone. "You used to be some Time Agent, now you're just some kind of freelancer."

"Ooh, that's a little harsh." He said, roughly pushing her against him as she smiled in delight. "I like to think of myself as a criminal." He told her fiercely.

She laughed, "Oh, I bet you do."

"So, these companions of yours, the man takes care of business?" Jack asked her seriously once again.

"Some of it, yeah. But I have to approve on it." Christina said with a look like she still couldn't believe Jack was acting like this.

He nodded, "Well, maybe we should go and find him."

"And how are you going to do that?" Christina asked him.

"Do a scan for alien tech." Jack said as if it were obvious and used his little screwdriver to scan for alien tech.

Christina smiled to herself. "Well, I know what Rose would say." She mused as he pointed to the way they were going.

}l{

"Hello!" Jack called into the hospital.

"Hello?" Christina called out too, "Doctor?"

Door after door they tried, until they came smack-dab in front of the Doctor and Rose. "Good evening." Jack greeted the Doctor with a hand shake, "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over by your lovely companion Christina."

The Doctor glanced at Christina in mild surprise, "Is this why you left me and Rose? To meet this American?" The Doctor asked Christina incredulously as he let go of Jack's hand.

"Now, Doctor. Umm, not exactly, because I was supposed to-" Christina tried, but the Doctor interrupted.

"Supposed to? And who told you that? The moon?" He asked sarcastically.

She frowned her eyebrows a bit, "No, I was supposed to because someone told me that's how we met for the first time-"

"Who met who?" The Doctor kept interrupting her rudely.

"Doctor." Rose snapped at him. He stopped doing whatever the hell he was doing. Christina was confused and afraid. "Stop it."

The Doctor shut his gapping mouth and Jack watched with mild interest. "Am I interrupting?" He asked good-naturally.

"Course not, love." Rose flirted to him.

He smiled back and shook her hand, "Jack Harkness, but most just call me Jack."

"Rose Tyler. And most just call me Rose." Rose introduced herself sweetly.

"Hi, Rose."

"Hi, Jack."

"Right, you met the Doctor, Jack." Christina said with a loud clap of her hands, she turned to the Doctor. "He knows about us being Time Agents and all."

Jack nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor." He said with a friendly clap on the back and walked into a different room.

"Who met who?" The Doctor asked Christina once he walked away.

Christina groaned and rolled her eyes. "Spoilers." She muttered and followed Jack. Rose pointed a laughing face at the Doctor and followed Christina. The Doctor shook his head, rubbed his forehead as if he was getting a headache from Christina already and followed after Rose.

Jack was scanning the patients with his Time Vortex Manipulator. "This just isn't possible." Jack said out loud, "How did this happen?"

"What kind of ship landed here?" The Doctor asked Jack as Christina sat on the table, deep in thought, and Rose stood next to the Doctor. Ever since handsome American face popped up, Christina was acting weird. And she knew who he was, and how it would affect her future. That was something the Doctor was afraid of. Jack barely didn't even know her, and already she was putting her life in his hands.

"What?" Jack asked as he turned around.

"He said it was a warship, a Chula warship." Christina chimed in, rubbing both hands distractedly. She then ran a hand through her hair, messing up her hairline. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it, unless we make him an offer."

Jack put both of his hands in his pockets, he nodded along, smiling sadly. "You're sneaky, Christina." He said approvingly.

The Doctor watched them both and hated what he was seeing. "What kind of warship?" He questioned him in his great, big, loud Northern accent.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!" Jack pointed to a person.

The Doctor got angry, "This started at the bomb site! It's got everything to do with it." He told him, pointing at everyone. "What kind of warship?" He questioned him again.

"An ambulance!" Silence as they waited, "Look…" He showed them the ambulance on his Time Vortex Manipulator, "That's what chased you through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your Time-Travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait-"

"Bait?" Rose interrupted him.

"I wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack explained to them.

"You said it was a warship, Jack." Christina reminded him.

"They have ambulances in wars." He told her mockingly. "It's a con. I was conning you. That's what I am. I'm a con man! Thought you were Time Agents, you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more freelancers." Christina muttered, still sitting on the table, biting a nail. Rose, Jack and the Doctor turned to look at her.

Jack scoffed, "I've should've known, the way you threw yourself at me. And the way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, Americana was bad enough, but you U-boat Captain?"

"Oi!" Christina protested, "I spread American cheer! Even during World War Two!"

Rose smirked, "Wondered when you were gonna say something Christina like."

Jack shook his head in wonder himself, "Anyways, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack wanted to put himself out of harm's way and his troubling business.

"What _is _happening here, Doctor?" Christina asked, she had nearly forgotten a lot what happened and when she was with Jack, she didn't pay attention to the Doctor and Rose.

"Human DNA is being rewritten…by an idiot." The Doctor told her gravely.

Rose had not really understood much when she was with the Doctor. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, some kind of virus, converting humans into these things. But why? What's the point?"

Nobody had an answer, so they did as they pleased. Rose walked around the room, peering one into the face, when suddenly it jolted upright and sat up. So did the others. Rose and Jack retreated to the Doctor's side and Christina joined them.

_"Mummy. Mummy! Mummy! Mummy?" _Lots of confused voices filled the air. Adults, kids, all of them asked for them moms.

"What's happening?" Rose asked them.

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted. They were all cornered as the people came closer, each asking for their mums. "Don't touch them." He warned them.

"What happens if you touch them?" Jack asked fearfully.

"You're looking at it." Christina told her, cutting off the Doctor. They all looked at the people, their voices filled the room, each asking for a mum, as the Doctor got the brilliant idea to act like a mum.

"Go to your room." The Doctor said in a cross, motherly voice. Everyone stopped walking. "Go to your room!" They tilted their heads in confusion. Rose and Jack shared an uneasy look while Christina beamed. "I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very, very cross." He told them, each in the face. "Go..To…Your…Room!" He finished, pointing to the ceiling. They turned away, head down like a sad puppy, and shuffled to their beds. They laid down again, and Christina gave a sigh of relief.

The Doctor did too, "I'm really glad that worked." He said with a smile, "Those would've been terrible last words." He told Christina.

She grinned, "I agree, but yours, not mine." She added with a wink and went back to sit down on the table, swinging her legs and grinning like a madwoman that she was.

Rose and Jack grinned to the Doctor, who raised both eyebrows in indignation, "What?" He asked in his adorable Northern accent.

Christina smiled, "I hope you can hear me out of those." She teased, pushing her ear flaps out to stick them out like the Doctor's. She puffed her cheeks too.

Everyone frowned, "That's not my lips." The Doctor told her.

"No," Christina agreed, "They're Obama's."

Jack laughed, "The first black President of United States?" He asked her, joining her at the table.

"Yup." Christina popped the **P**.

Rose frowned and the Doctor still looked hurt, while Christina and Jack talked about the future Presidents. Rose walked around the room, looking at them, "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"They're not." The Doctor said, as Christina and Jack stopped their conversation for a moment.

"Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack told her.

"How was your con supposed to work out?" The Doctor asked Jack, still not trusting him.

"Simple enough, really, find some harmless piece of space junk. Let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops, a German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah, perfect." The Doctor agreed mildly. And to ever think Christina fell for the conning ones. He said this out loud, "Never knew you went for the conning ones, Christina." He said in distaste.

Christina's jaw dropped as he walked around, "Jack, he didn't mean it." She leaned over and whispered in his ear assuringly.

"I think he meant all you." Jack whispered back and stood up, stretching his back. "The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation out of it, though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." He laughed and it melted off when he saw the Doctor's face. "Getting a hint of disapproval." He said, holding both hands up in surrender.

"Take a look around you. This is what your piece of little harmless space junk did." The Doctor nearly spat.

"It was a burnt-out medical transport, it was empty." Jack tried to convince him, or himself.

"Rose. Christina." He said, walking away from Jack.

"We getting out of here?" Rose asked hopefully.

"We're going upstairs!" The Doctor pointed to the roof above them.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Jack told him louder. Rose followed the Doctor and Christina stood there next to him.

The Doctor reached the door, and turned around to tell him. "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

The air-sirens called over head.

"What's that?" Rose asked them.

"The all-clear." Jack muttered.

"I wish." The Doctor told them and left.

Rose gave him a sympathetic look and went after him. Jack stood there with Christina.

They looked at each other.

"Christina, you've got to believe me. I would never harm anyone!" Jack pleaded and grabbed her arm.

Christina smiled softly and patted his cheek, "Jack. I _believe _you. Right now the Doctor's stuck in his own head and it'll take a while for him to trust you, but that's just how he is when something new or a change comes into his life. Trust me, because I trust you. Someday, soon, he'll trust you enough to put his own life into your hands." She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hands in hers, tugging him into the hallway. "C'mon, Captain."

They ran past a stairway. "Have you got a Blaster?" The Doctor's voice came from the top of the stairs.

They stopped running and went back, "Sure." Jack said, holding onto the railing with Christina holding onto his shoulder. They bounced up the stairs. They ran to the metal door.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This is where they were taken." The Doctor pointed to the door.

"And what happened again?" Christina asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Again?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's Christina. She kinda knows stuff, like the future." Rose explained.

"Let's find out. Get it open." The Doctor commanded Jack. Jack grinned, and pulled it out of the his coat. He pointed it to the lock part and it took a square out of the door. "Sonic Blaster, fifty-first century. Weapons factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked him, holding the door open for the three.

"Once." The Doctor agreed and took it from him, examining it.

"Well, they're gone now, destroyed. Main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot." Jack told him what happened.

"Like I said, once." The Doctor handed the Sonic Blaster back to Jack. "There's a banana grove there now. I like banana's. Banana's are good." He said with a smile and went inside.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose commented as she walked past.

"Digital." Jack told her. He turned to a smiling Christina, "Looks like you're not lying, Chancery." He approved with smile and they went in together.

The Doctor flipped the lights on, and Christina assessed the damage done. The chair over turned, glass broken and all over the table and floor. Broken machinery. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked the trio.

"Something got out of here." Jack told the obvious.

"Yeah, and?"

"Something powerful, angry." Christina said for him.

The Doctor nodded in approval, "Good. Powerful and angry. Never a good combination, keep that in mind, you three."

Christina walked past him into the room, Jack right behind her. She picked up a picture, turning it over to examine a kid and a mom. "Oh, the poor kid." She whispered and touched the drawing of the mum in crayon. Drawings filled the room on every wall, toys and a small bed in the corner.

Jack took the drawing from Christina and examined it too. "A child?" He asked her and she nodded sadly. "I suppose this explains, "Mummy"."

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked through the broken glass panel.

The Doctor flicked a lever. _"Do you know where you are?" _Doctor Constantine asked on the speakers.

"Is that Doctor Constantine?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded absently, "Afraid so."

_"Are you my mummy?" _Jamie's voice filled the speaker.

_"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you…See?"_

_"Are you my mummy?"_

_"What do you want? Do you know-"_

_"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy! Mummy!" _Jamie kept asking.

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before. At the house, with Nancy." Rose told him.

"Yes." He agreed.

_"Mummy!"_

"Always "Are you my mummy?" like he doesn't know." Rose commented.

_"Mummy!" _

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose asked in fear.

_"Are you there, mummy? Mummy! Mummy! Please, mummy. Mummy!"_

"Doctor?" Rose asked him as he paced in the room.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked the three.

"Sense what?" Jack asked back.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" He asked them, pacing around the room as Jamie called for him mum again. "Funny human little brains, how do you get around in those things?"

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose explained to Jack, who finally took it that the Doctor wasn't a human.

"Rose, I'm thinking." He told her sternly.

_"Mummy!" _

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than." Christina added with a smirk.

"There were these children, living rough 'round the bomb sites. They come out during air raids, looking for food." The Doctor blabbed on.

_"Mummy, please." _

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor asked Christina and Jack.

"It was a med ship. It was harmless." Jack pipped up.

"Yes, you keep saying "harmless". Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The Doctor asked them.

"But how altered?" Christina asked, just to keep him going.

_"I'm here." _Jamie said in a singsong voice. The look on the Doctor's face turned pale.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." He laughed nervously, "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." The tape rattled and Rose looked scared. Jack wasn't really catching on, and Christina swallowed nervously.

"Doctor?" Rose asked him quietly, nobody moving.

_"I'm here. Can't you see you?" _Jamie asked.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked a different question because the Doctor and Christina were too afraid to answer her.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago."

_"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"_

"I sent it to its room. This is its room." They whirled around to face Jamie standing there watching them.

_"Are you my mummy?" _Jamie asked them, tilting his head to check each one. _"Mummy?"_

"Doctor?" Rose's question was discarded.

"Okay." Jack told them, "On my signal, make for the door."

_"Mummy?"_

Jack pointed a banana at the kid. "Now!"

The Doctor and Christina grinned as the Doctor too, pulled a banana out of his pocket. "What the?" Both men asked quizzically, looking at the bananas in confusion.

Christina laughed and pointed the Sonic Blaster at the wall. "Suckas! Go now! But don't drop the banana!" She yelled at them.

"Why not!?" They both shouted at the same time as they ran out of the room, Rose right behind them.

"Good source of potassium!" She shrieked and followed them out.

"Give me that!" Jack protested and took the Blaster from Christina. He reversed the blast so it replaced the wall.

_"Mummy! Are you my mummy?" _Jamie asked them as he walked closer. The wall reappeared.

"Phew. Digital rewind. Nice switch." He said sarcastically to the Doctor, tossing his banana to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned and gave his to Christina. "Thanks. All though, I must say, nice switch back there, Christina, I applaud."

She grinned and peeled it open, taking a bite from the top. "Thanks. It's from the grove of Villengard, thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart on Villengard, and you did that?" Jack asked them both incredulously.

"Bananas are good." They said at the same time with matching grins.

The wall was pounded and a crack appeared. "Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, while Christina ate her banana in interest. It got punched again and more cracks appeared.

"Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed and they ran one way while Christina stood there and ate her banana. The people at the end of the hallway stopped them and they ran back and started the other hallway, but there was people there too. They ran back to Christina, who finished her banana in simple fashion of boredom and threw the peel on the floor near the patients coming closer. "It's keeping us here till it can get to us."

"It's controlling them!?" Jack asked in horror.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital." The Doctor told him.

"Okay, this can function as a Sonic Blaster, a Sonic Cannon, and a triple-enforced Sonic Disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asked him and he kept changing his position to whoever was closer to them.

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver in glee, "I've got a Sonic-uh, never mind."

"What?"

"It's Sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

The wall kept going down. "Disrupter, cannon, what!?"

"It's Sonic, totally Sonic. I am Sonic-ed up." The Doctor tried to assure himself.

"A Sonic _what!?_" Jack exclaimed.

"Screwdriver!" The Doctor shouted, turning around to show it to an impatient Jack.

Jack turned around in shock. He looked even more confused. The patients were coming closer and Jamie just pushed through the last of the wall. Christina was getting impatient. "Right, going down." She told everyone and pressed on Jack's Sonic Blaster. They fell on a heap, Christina on top of Jack. He pushed her off of him and reversed it again.

"Everyone okay?" Rose asked in concern.

"Could've used a warning." The Doctor muttered ungratefully.

"Oh, the gratitude!" Christina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Who has a Sonic Screwdriver?" Was the first thing out of Jack's mouth.

"I do!" The Doctor told him.

Rose muttered about lights and searched for a switch, while Christina sat on the floor and watched the two bicker in fascination. "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, "Ooh-ooh, this could be a little more Sonic"?" Jack asked him and Christina had to press down her lips from laughing out loud.

"What, you never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The Doctor asked Jack, holding up his Sonic Screwdriver in question.

As the lights flicked on, the patients in the room sat up, disturbed from their sleep. "Door." Jack ran to the door nearest them and tried to open it with his Blaster. "Damn it!" He cursed under his breath and hit it. The patients were now standing up and walked closer. "It's the special features. They really drain the battery." Jack explained.

"The battery?" Rose asked as the Doctor got the door to open with his Sonic Screwdriver. "That's so lame."

"I was gonna send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack bounced up to the window and looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Oh, I know. First day I met them, they blew my job up. That's practically how they communicates." Rose told him.

"Okay," the Doctor was done at the door, "That door should hold it for a bit."

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack exclaimed to him.

"Well, it's got to find us first. Come on, we're not done yet. Assets, assets." The Doctor muttered and ran around the room looking for a weapon.

"Well, I got a banana." Jack told him sarcastically, "And in a pinch, you could put up some shelves."

"Window!"

"Barred, sheer drop outside, seven stories. I plan to live to tomorrow." Christina told him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And no other exits." Rose pointed out.

Jack sat down on the rocking chair, Christina joined him by sitting on his lap. Jack's eyebrows shot up in question. "Comfy." Christina said with a smile as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Jack flirted to her.

"Why, totally." Christina flirted back.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to the Doctor. "Well, the assets conversation went it a flash, didn't it?" Jack asked the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around to face Christina, "Where'd you pick this one up, then, Christina?" He asked her.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon. I had in invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." He said with a smile and Christina winked down at him, causing him to chuckle.

The Doctor watched with narrowed eyes and said, "Okay, one. We've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" He asked as he looked out the window.

Rose turned around, "Yeah. Jack just disappeared with Christina."

The Doctor turned around too to face them, but the chair was empty. "Great. This is just bloody great." The Doctor muttered underneath his breath, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

}l{

Christina didn't expect to leave with Jack when he used his Time Vortex Manipulator. One moment, her and Jack were siting there, the next, they were back in his invisible spaceship. Christina was still sitting on Jack's lap. "Whoa. Okay, that is a first. Traveling by Time Vortex Manipulator is a much different experience than I thought it would be."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know-"

Christina turned around and put a finger on his lips, shushing him. "Jack, you don't ask the questions." His eyebrows raised higher, "I do." And a smile spread across his face.

He gently pushed her fingers away, "Is that so?" He asked in a sexy way.

"Yes." Christina said seriously.

Jack smiled like she no longer surprised him, which he should not think like that, Christina _always _surprises people when they least expect it. "Well, then. Looks like that'll change."

"Is that so?" She asked the same way as he did.

He nodded seriously too, "Can I give you another kiss?"

Christina smiled and tilted her head slightly, thinking about it carefully. "What do you think?" Jack leaned forward but she stopped him. "That was a question, Jack. Which means you need to answer it." She said in a sly way.

He grinned, "Yes?" She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Yes." He said without a question and leaned over, pausing over her lips to dwell on her.

She smiled sweetly, "Looks like, Jack, you're just learning how to play games."

He pretended to look hurt, "Me? Just learning to play games? No, you are."

She laughed, "Alright." She stood from his lap and stretched her back, revealing her belly button and grinned. "You want games. You're on, Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack eyed her stomach and smiled too. "Okay." He turned to the computer system and typed furious commands while Christina smiled all-knowingly. She walked to the champagne they were drinking earlier and grabbed two new clean glasses, bringing them back to Jack. She put them in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. He turned to her and faced her serious expression.

"Drink?" She asked him.

He eyed her and the drink. "Sure." She poured him a glass full to the brim and handed it to him carefully. He took it and tipped it back, drinking it quickly. He handed it back to her with a sly smile. She took it and gave him another glass full, but as he finished it, he said. "Your turn now." This time he gave her a glass full of champagne.

She didn't even look at it, they kept eye contact the entire time as each drank. Once she had her two glasses, she could feel herself starting to get foggy. "Right, let's get Rose and the Doctor out of there." She muttered, hating herself for being so competitive.

"What about our game?" Jack asked innocently.

"That can wait." She told him and put the two glasses away. She could see a foggy picture of the Doctor and Rose talking together. They were getting to the point where Jack interrupts on the com system.

Jack studied her carefully and did as she said. He managed to get them, saying, "Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship with Christina. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to our molecular structures. I'm working on it. Hang in there."

_"How're are you speaking to us?" _The Doctor asked on the other end.

"Omcom, I can anything with a speaker grille."

_"Now, there's a coincidence." _He commented.

"What is?"

_"The child can omcom, too." _

"It can?" Jack asked in confusion on their end.

_"Anything with a speaker grille, even the TARDIS phone, like we saw, Rose." _

"So, the child can phone _us?_" Christina asked, course she knew the answer, but anything to keep the Doctor going like he was supposed to.

_"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." _Jamie called out on the omcom.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked him.

_"Loud and clear." _He replied.

"I'll try to block out the signal, least I can do."

_"Coming to find you, mummy!" _Jamie called out once more before he got replaced by Moonlight Serenade.

"Christina?" He asked her from behind him. "Do you remember this one?"

_"Excuse me?" _The Doctor asked them on their end.

"Our song." Christina said with a hint of apology to them.

_"Of course, your song." _He muttered underneath his breath.

Christina watched as Jack worked on the computer. She walked up to him and held out a hand. "Show me your moves, Captain."

Jack stopped his work and turned to face her. He stood up and they joined hands. "You're a bit easier than the Doctor, he has stiff Northern legs." She told him and he twirled her.

_"Oi! I do not." _The Doctor protested.

Her and Jack laughed as Rose told him. _"Yeah? Why don't you show you got the moves, Doctor. The world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances." _

Christina smiled all-knowingly as Jack jumped back to the computer and winked at her as they talked about the two. "Watch this." He whispered and they appeared on the ship.

Christina chuckled and sat down, pouring herself a glass of champagne and sitting on Jack's lap. "Ooh, look at you two. Most people notice when they're been teleported. You guys are so sweet." He said with a point and took a sly sip from Christina's glass.

She rose her hand up to drink some more, when she spotted there was less, she frowned and turned to a smiling Jack. "Now, you are sly, Captain."

"Nah, I'm just American." He said with a wink.

"Liar." Christina said as she stood from his lap and finished the rest. "Want some?" She asked the two.

"No." The Doctor said, eyeing her glass.

"I'll pass." Rose said too, sitting down on the bed where Christina fell asleep on.

"This is a Chula ship." The Doctor commented as he studied the ship.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one _is _dangerous." Jack told him as the Doctor snapped his fingers for no apparent reason.

"Christina." He said, walking closer to her. "Give me your hand."

Christina obeyed as he took it and studied it carefully. "Barrage balloon? And no cuts or bruises. Nanogenes?" He combined all together.

"Ooh, look at that. The ears do work." Christina said approvingly.

"Oi, stop it." The Doctor commanded and the nanogenes floated around in a yellow light. Rose was awed by them, but the Doctor was putting the pieces together. He looked at Christina to make sure what he was thinking was accurate. She nodded in agreement. "Take us to the crash site." He ordered Jack, "I need to see your "space junk"."

"Soon as I get the Navcom back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were…doing." He said with a teasing smile.

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor told him.

"It didn't look like talking." Jack told him.

"Didn't feel like dancing." Rose muttered with a shake of her head at the Doctor.

Christina snorted, as they turned to look at her questionably. "Want some ice for that burn, Doctor?" She asked with a great big grin stretched up on her face.

}l{

They walked to the crash site, in the dark, Christina and her ridiculous leggings brighter than Christmas. "There it is." Jack said, pointing to it in the dark with the torches all around and soldiers guarding it. "Hey, they got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We've got to get past." The Doctor said in a serious tone.

"Are the words "distract the guard" heading in my general direction?" Rose asked the other three.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack told her.

Don't worry, I can handle it." Rose told him.

"Ah, I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him." Jack said, starting to walk off but Christina grabbed his arm.

"Nope. You're wrong too, Jack. I'll go." Christina said as she ran away from them.

"Christina!" Jack hissed after her but she ignored him because she was sure on what to do. She raced closer, and dropped down to him. "Hey, question, Algy." He turned around, facing the blonde. "Do you like waffles?" She asked him seriously.

He tilted his head at her, "Mummy?"

"Er...right, no." Christina muttered and glanced over her shoulder.

"Mummy?" He asked again, "Are you my…mummy?"

"I'd love to stay, Algy, but I have to save the world." She paused, eyeing him carefully. "And you, hang tight, there buddy." She turned around and shouted to the Doctor, Rose, and Jack. "Right, mum, guys?" She glanced over her shoulder as he changed. "I think we just lost Algy."

"Stay back, Christina!" The Doctor shouted to her as they started running to her.

"Guys, behind me, do me a favor, ya? Don't touch Algy." She commanded the soldiers as they came closer.

"Good Lord." Jack muttered as he stared at the man.

"The effect's becoming airborne, accelerating." The Doctor told them, holding Christina carefully be the arm. "You all right, Chancery?"

"Yeah." She said and glanced at Jack. "I didn't want you to be the one who saw it." She explained and he looked up at her in shock.

"And what's keeping us safe?" Rose asked fearfully.

"Nothing." The Doctor and Christina said at the same time.

The air-raid siren blared, "Ah, here they come again." Jack commented, looking up at the sky.

"All we need." Rose muttered and put it together, "Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here, Christina?"

"Never mind about that. If the contaminant's airborne now, there's hours left." The Doctor told them.

"Till what?" Jack asked him.

"Till nothing. Forever, for the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" He asked, looking around himself.

Christina beat him to it, reaching into his chest pocket and taking out the Sonic Screwdriver. "Don't mind me, gonna save Nancy, blimey, she doesn't even know who I am." She shrugged and went to the direction of the singing. "Now's not a bad time to introduce myself." She entered the room, looking at a scared Nancy. "Keep singing, Nanc." She whispered and walked up, sonicing her from the handcuffs. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack watched with smiling faces as they made their getaway. She pushed them all out and into the open space beyond. "Right, the ambulance." She said, giving the Doctor back his Sonic Screwdriver and walked to it. "There you go. All for you."

The lights turned on, "See? Just an ambulance." Jack told him as they removed the tarp over the ambulance. Rose and Nancy had their own conversation as Christina helped the Doctor and Jack. "They've been trying to get in."

"Of course they have, they think they got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" The Doctor asked Jack as he pressed some buttons on the ambulance.

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." He said just as it gives an electric spark and starts beeping and an alarm started blaring.

"Fantastic." Christina muttered underneath her breath, leaning closer in disbelief.

"That didn't happen last time." Jack said as the Doctor looked at him questionably.

"It hadn't crashed last time." The Doctor told him. "They're the emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked him, walking closer to look at it better. A few seconds passed when there was pounding on the door. "Doctor!" Rose shrieked as he looked up.

"Captain, secure those gates." The Doctor told Jack.

"Why?" Jack asked him.

"Just do it, Jack!" Christina told him sternly. He raced off to do as the Doctor told him. Christina walked up, took the Sonic Screwdriver from the Doctor again, "Don't mind me, Doc." She whispered as she walked to Nancy, "Nanc, show Rose where you cut the wire. Setting 2428D." She told her, giving her the Screwdriver.

"What?"

"It reattaches barbed wire. Now go! No time to lose!" Christina commanded, going back to the ambulance with the Doctor on her side.

Rose ran with Nancy next to her. "Why do you trust him so much, Christina?" The Doctor asked Christina as they looked at the ambulance.

"Because he saves us all in the end, Doctor." Christina told him just as Jack came back, opening the ambulance. "It's empty. Look at it."

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages, cough drops? Christina." The Doctor turned to Christina to tell Jack what was inside.

"Jack, there was nanogenes inside the ambulance. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." Christina said softly, taking his hand in hers.

He pulled his hand from hers and rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Oh, God." He muttered, realizing how stupid he was.

"Getting it now, are we?" The Doctor asked him sarcastically. Poor Jack looked like he couldn't keep himself on his feet. "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life, they can do that?" Rose asked him.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem though, these nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. 'Cause you see now, they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race in gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child, looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" The Doctor inveighed against poor Jack, who never stood a chance against the Doctor's words.

"I didn't know!" Jack reminded him.

The Doctor gave him one long look and turned to Christina. "He sure saves us, Christina." He muttered and walked off to look at the back of it.

"Rose!" Nancy called out to her fearfully. Rose turned around and ran to her, stopping slightly when she saw the group of people in gas masks.

"Doctor! Christina!" Rose called out to them.

The Doctor and Christina turned around to face the horde. "Nancy, Rose, stay back!" Christina called to them, bringing both of the girls back to them.

"It's bringing the gas-mask people here because the ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops, standard protocol. This is a battlefield ambulance. Those nanogenes don't just fix you up, they equip you, program you, get you ready for the front line." The Doctor told them, as he pulsed away with Sonic Screwdriver.

"That's why the child was so strong, and could do the phoning thing." Rose put together the pieces.

"It's a fully-equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of an hysterical four-year-old, looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." He continued, as they stopped walking closer to the small band of five.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked them, listening to their conversation the whole time.

"They're waiting for the child, Jamie." Christina told him, looking at Nancy expectantly.

"So, how long until the bomb falls?" Rose double checked on their imminent death.

"Any second." Jack told her.

"What's the matter, Captain?" The Doctor asked him in a vitriolic tone, "Bit close to the volcano for you?"

"Doctor!" Christina said stringently to the Doctor. It was such a tone the Doctor had never heard her use before.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy cried, "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know, there isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy, and this little boy can." The Doctor said with a nod.

"So what're we gonna do?" Rose asked him, refusing to die like this.

A bomb fell nearby them and the Doctor whispered. "I don't know." He admitted.

"I know what I'm going to do." Christina said, shivering against the cold but still pulled her long sleeves up in defiance against death. "I'm not going to let anyone die." The Doctor scoffed at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean it. No one here is going to die, because you know why?"

They all shared looks, "Why?" Jack asked her.

"Because you have me." She said with a rise of her chin. "Right, Nancy." She walked up to her, taking her shoulders carefully with her hands. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot, but we need to do this quickly, 'cause we're just wasting time like this. I know you're Jamie's mum." Nancy shook her head sadly and cried harder. "Nanc, stay with me. When Jamie comes over here, I want you to tell him that you're his mummy. And then, on top of all of that, you need to prove it by saying that you'll never leave him."

"How is she the mom…?" The Doctor asked her but he too, put it together. "Oh, I see now."

Christina nodded, "Nancy, Jamie is here." Nancy turned to face him, and tears kept falling down her cheeks. "Be strong. You can do this. I believe in you, Nancy."

Nancy dried her face with her hands in haste to not look weak. A bomb fell closer this time. "Christina, Doc. That bomb, we got seconds." Jack told them.

"So, it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." The Doctor told him, watching Christina and Nancy.

Jack looked at Christina, who was trying to help in her own way. He took off his long coat, and put it on her shoulders. "I'm really glad I met you, Christina Chancery." He whispered in her ear.

Christina whirled around to face him, but he had already disappeared. She took a few seconds to not let him die, even with the Doctor's stubbornness, and had to finish this. The doors opened with a shrill bang, and they turned to face Jamie with the army right behind him.

_"Are you my mummy?" _Jamie asked them.

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. You have to tell him." Christina urged her, "Go to him and tell him. He's just going to keep asking unless you tell him."

Nancy sniffled and stumbled forward, staring at her son with tears. Christina knew this was hard for her, and putting her on the spot was not helping, but she had to try and help the best she could. Perhaps her knowledge here could help and save lives. "I am your mummy." Nancy told Jamie strongly.

_"Mummy? Are you my mummy?" _

"I'm here. I am your mummy." She told him, as he kept asking her.

_"Are you my mummy?" _Jamie asked once more.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said, and hugged him.

"Please, God, whoever, tell me this works." Christina prayed and crossed her fingers.

A billion small yellow lights, like fireflies, spun around them. "Oh, please." The Doctor begged, leaning forward. "Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out. The mother, she's the mother."

Rose watched him as he danced on the balls of his feet, Christina crossing her fingers and doing a dance of her own. "What's going on?" Rose asked them.

"Shh!" They both shushed her at the same time.

"Please, please, you can do it, you little robots." Christina urged with a hopeful smile plastered on her face. "I believe in you."

"That has to be enough information. Figure it out." He whooped, "They're recognizing the same DNA." Just as he said that, the nanogenes flew away from them, leaving Nancy on the floor and Jamie standing alone. The Doctor walked closer, "Oh, come on." He urged, standing in front of Jamie. Christina and Rose joined him. "Give me a day like this. Give me this one." He asked the universe. He took a deep breath and pulled on the gas mask. It came off, revealing little Jamie's face smiling. "HA HA!" He shouted, throwing the little boy up in the air in his arms. "Ha ha, welcome back! Twenty years till pop music, you're gonna love it!" Little Jamie didn't understand, but someday, much later when he's older, he will. He hugged the kid in his arms.

"What happened?" Nancy asked him, because she couldn't follow along like Christina or the Doctor.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them." He laughed and set Jamie at Nancy's feet. Nancy took Jamie in her arms, relieved at what had happened and how it ended. "Mother knows best." The Doctor quoted.

A bomb fell again and Rose jumped up. "Doctor, that bomb."

"Taken care of it." He assured her.

"How?"

"Psychology." He pointed to Nancy and Jamie with a smile.

A bomb fell toward them, whistling loudly, as a Chula ship came hurtling and caught it in the blue light that caught Christina. "Doctor!" Jack called out to him from on top of the bomb.

"Good lad!" The Doctor said approvingly.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it won't last long." Jack told him.

"Change of plan, don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can." He asked the American man.

"Christina!" Jack called to her, ignoring the Doctor's question.

"Yeah?" She asked, holding his coat tighter to her body, knowing what was coming.

"Goodbye. By the way, love the leggings!" He told her and he disappeared, flying off with his Chula ship towards the dark above. She had not seen the leggings part coming though.

The Doctor put both of his hands in the air, marveling at how quickly the nanogenes came back. They swarm around his fingers, tickling him.

"What're you doing, Doctor?" Rose asked him, watching in awe.

"Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He told her and commanded the nanogenes to the other patients. "Everybody lives, Rose, Christina. Just this once…Everybody lives!" He said with the greatest smile on his face. He turned to face Christina and ran to hug her. Christina was already smiling proudly and they ran to meet each other.

"I'm so proud of you, Doctor." She whispered in his ear as she hugged his tightly.

"No, I am." He said with a smile and kissed the top of her head.

The patients stood up, confused at why they were in a railroad yard. He let go of Christina and quickly embraced Rose, then ran to doctor Constantine to have a quick word. He then ran back to the two girls and they all hugged and laughed.

"Right, you lot! Lots to do, beat the Germans! Save the world! Don't forget the welfare state!" He shouted to the other patients and let go of them once they were done. "Setting this to self-destruct soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" He asked them.

"Usually the first in line." Rose teased and he glanced up and smiled, going back to work. The patients cleared out, and they went back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS, "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to doctor Constantine for help. Ditto, all in all, all things considered, fantastic!" He said as he circled the TARDIS Consoles with a large grin.

Rose chuckled, "Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas."

"Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were twelve." The Doctor said with a wink at Christina, who returned it.

"What?" Rose asked in shock.

Christina laughed, "Ha, Rose, you wondered why you got that. Now you know." And she sat down on the Jump Seat, crossing her legs at the knees, beaming with the Doctor.

"And everybody lives, you two. Everybody lives! I need more days like this." He mumbled under his breath, going around and around in giddy.

"Doctor." Rose said.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on _fire!_" He told her, pumped and ready to go.

"What about Jack?" Rose asked him, stepping closer. He looked up, he had forgotten about Jack. Rassilion, the kid sacrificed himself and he forgot about him. He didn't say anything. "Why'd he say goodbye to Christina?"

"So much for everybody lives, Doctor." Christina muttered underneath her breath sarcastically.

}l{

"Funny thing." Jack muttered underneath his breath as he sipped his drink before he died. "I'm glad I met Christina."

Christina sat on the bed, appearing on the Chula ship by her hot pink Light. She smiled all-knowingly. "I'm glad I met you too, Captain Jack Harkness." She said out loud, breaking his train of thought.

He turned on his chair, frowning at her but surprised to see her. He chugged the rest of the drink, eating the olive in one bite. "Christina, what are you doing here?" He asked her as he nearly chocked on his drink and olive.

"Good question, Captain. Let's see, I refuse to let you die here, and you have so much more to offer. Plus, the Doctor allowed to come aboard on his ship if you're a good boy and behave." She said with a teasing smile.

"But I'm always a good boy and I always behave." He said with a smile and stood up.

"Good, then come on, then, Jack. You're not dying on me, just yet." She told him and pulled him off of his ship and into the TARDIS.

"Close the doors! Your ship's about to blow up! There's gonna be a draft!" The Doctor barked at Jack.

Jack blinked a few times, trying to register everything. And obeyed the Doctor's command. "So, this is your ship?"

"Yep!" Christina said, and let go of his hand. "It's called the TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space.""

Jack stared at her. Rose grinned and came to stand next to Christina. Then out of nowhere, the Doctor exclaimed, "Rose!"

"What?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"I remember how to dance!" He started snapping his fingers, and held out a hand to Rose. She took it and they started to dance to Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy.

Christina grinned and turned to Jack, "May I have this dance?"

"Isn't it the man who asks?" He asked her, teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Very well. Ask ahead."

He smiled sweetly and gave a slight bow, "May I have this dance, dearest Christina Chancery?" He asked in a British accent.

Christina blushed slightly and smiled back at him, "You may."

He took her hand, and put the other on her waist. They started to dance. As they circled the TARDIS controls, Christina and Rose looked at each other. Rose nodded, and they spun out of their partners arms, switching partners.

Jack and the Doctor blinked, both were looking very confused.

"Hey! That wasn't very fair!" Jack called to Christina.

She smiled sweetly, "Nothing is ever fair, Jack." Rose and the Doctor laughed at Jack's pouty face.

Christina turned to the Doctor. He gave her a sweet smile of his own. She frowned, a little worried. Then Jack and the Doctor spun out of the girls arms.

The girls both cried out in surprise.

"Jaa-ack!" Rose cried out in a whiney voice.

Jack laughed and winked at Christina. She winked back.

"What? Am I such a bad dancer?" The Doctor asked Rose. She didn't say anything, and he frowned, then he and Jack switched partners. "I'm not such a bad dancer, am I Christina?" He asked her, his eyes boring into hers.

She kept a straight face and answered him, "You're a horrible dancer."

He faked shock and hurt. He pushed her roughly away from him to Jack.

"Here, Jack. I don't want an insulter of my dancing." And took Rose from Jack's arms.

Jack and Christina laughed at him. They then started to dance once more. They both glanced at Rose and the Doctor. Rose was smiling teasingly, with her tongue between her teeth.

"Aww. Someone's pride is hurt." Jack said grinning, he motioned his head to the Doctor, for Christina to see. Christina grinned back.

"Oi! Shut it! My pride is not hurt!" The Doctor protested.

"Uh-huh." Rose said, clearly not buying it.

He started talking to her, and they had a cute argument. Christina took a picture. She just liked the way they looked. The Doctor and trying to get his macho cool. While Rose was grinning.

Christina smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Christina wished she could stay here. Forever.

Jack smiled too, he might just be falling in love with Christina.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, this one was super hard! I was unsure overall on this whole chapter, but I like it, and I hope more than anything, that you guys do! Please, review and tell me what you thought. Yeah, Christina screws some stuff up, but that's just her. And she tries not to, but she can't help it. It's in her blood too.**

**Also, if this is confusing, the song of the day thing on the top is just something tied with Christina and her ability to control music over speakers. I do it just for fun. Although, I do recommend that you listen to them, a lot of them are good songs and in some way do tie with the chapter.**

**Polyvore is up, as always.**

**Follow, favorite, review! And until the next chapter. ;)**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	10. Chapter 9

**Boom Town**

**Song of the Day: I'm Sexy and I know it, Party Anthem**

Christina woke up to Jack racing around the TARDIS in dizzy. He ran in her room, "What are you doing asleep!? This ship is amazing and it'll take forever for me to see everything!" He said in a childish voice. Christina tried to laugh, but she just fell back asleep. "Wake up, Chancery!" Jack shook her. She leaped up and fell on the floor in a heap. He laughed at her and stretched out his hand to her to help her up. "Come on, sleeping is for babies."

"Exactly, I'm a baby and need my beauty sleep, Captain." She said tiredly, falling into his arms. "Bed…" She mumbled and crashed on the bed, snoring within moments.

"Do you really have to sleep?" Jack asked her loudly, riffling through her stuff.

"Yus. Now stop it, Jack. Don't look through my stuff." Christina said with a warning in her voice that Jack ignored.

"Nah, this stuff is cool. Is this a diary?" He asked, holding up a notebook that looked oddly like a diary.

"No, not that!" She shrieked and desperately tried to take it from him.

He screeched approvingly, "Now I know what it takes to wake you up, Chance." He teased with a grin, bouncing on her bed and ran around it, her behind him.

"Jaa-aack!" She whinned, hating the whine in her voice and sounding so weak.

He grinned wider, "It's okay. I won't read it." He stopped running and handed it back to her.

She snatched it out of his hands and shoved it back in a drawer under a pile of papers. She fell back on her bed with narrowed eyes at Jack. He smirked as he looked at her walls and saw the poster of Marc Terenzi. "I love to be loved by you?" He asked suspiciously.

"My favorite song of all time." Christina mumbled through her pillow, her face hiding in the pinkness. She turned to face him expectantly, "Done now, Captain?"

He looked once more, eyeing the poster carefully before replying. "Yeah, done here. Keep sleeping, Sleeping Beauty, looks like you need your beauty sleep." He said with a friendly ruffle of her long hair and left, closing the door behind him.

Christina gave a sigh of relief. "About time, huh, Sexy Blue Box?" She asked the TARDIS. The TARDIS gave a hum of agreement. "Yup, he's crazy."

"Oh, and the Doctor said we're going to arrive in Cardiff for Rose's boyfriend in a few minutes. Might want to look good for him too." He teased as he peeked back in her room.

Christina's only reply was sending one of her spiked combat boots flying at Jack's face.

}l{

Christina was beaming as Jack met Mickey for the first time. "Don't tell me, this must be Micky." Jack said as Mickey stormed in.

"Here comes trouble." The Doctor said with a smile. "How are you doing, Rickey boy?" He asked from on top of the ladder, fixing his ship.

"It's Mickey!" Mickey shot back annoyed as Rose met him at the Consoles.

"Don't mind him, he's just winding you up." Rose told him.

"You look fantastic." He told her and they embraced.

"Aww, sweet. Look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked Christina and the Doctor.

"Buy me a drink first." The Doctor said, intently watching them.

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it." The Doctor said with a smile, all-knowingly.

"Are you?" Christina asked him teasingly.

"Ha ha!" They laughed at the Doctor's fallen face.

"I know that American just from her boots and voice." Mickey said, walking closer, grinning wide.

"Ooh, I missed you too, Mickey the Idiot." Christina smiled back.

"Oi, watch it!" He warned but they hugged too.

Jack watched with envy, but it disappeared when he saw the Doctor's face watching them intently, even more than he did with Rose. He smiled because he knew that the Doctor cared about Christina, though she was blind to it, or acted like she didn't notice, or maybe didn't want to.

"Did you find it?" Rose asked him as Christina went to her spot on the Jump Seat.

"There you go." He handed Rose her passport.

"I can go anywhere now." Rose announced to the Doctor.

"I told you, you don't need a passport." The Doctor reminded her what he had told her plenty of times.

"It's all very well going to Platform One in Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for everything." She said with her famous tongue between the teeth smile.

"Sounds like you're staying then." Mickey said sounding disappointed, Rose's smile melted on her face. No one spoke, "So what are you doing in Cardiff, and who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with Big-Ears up there, and Misses Combat Boots American Wonder Lady over there on the couch-"

"Oi!" They both protested at the same time, looking at each other in shock like they have never said anything at the same time, which they have.

"Look in the mirror." He told them both, Christina shrugged, "But this guy, I don't know, he's kinda of-"

"Handsome?" Jack asked sexily.

"More like cheesy." Mickey concluded.

Jack thought back, "Early Twenty-First Century slang, is cheesy good or bad?" He asked Mickey.

"It's bad."

"But "bad" means "good", isn't that right?"

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked Mickey as he came down from the ladder.

"We just needed to stop to refuel." Rose changed topics, before things got crazy. "Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions."

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor continued from Rose.

"But thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cause these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it." Rose said.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race…" Jack said.

"But perfect for the TARDIS, we just park it here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar, and…" Christina said, laughing at how Mickey tried to follow, but this history lesson was confusing for him.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation…" Jack said.

"Like filling her up with petrol, and off we go!" Rose said.

"Into time!" Jack said with enthusiasm, holding his hand out for a high five.

"And space!" They all high fiver each other and whopped loudly.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked them incredulously.

"Yes, we have. Now, all you have to do is join us, us crazy mad people." Christina held out a hand sincerely, "Join us, Mickey Smith."

"I would rather die." He said honestly.

She shrugged, "Your fault."

Jack slapped his cheek affectionately. Mickey jerked back in shock, staring at the man as the other three laughed. "Just getting now, are we, Mickey the Idiot?" The Doctor asked sweetly.

}l{

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor informed the others as they walked out of the TARDIS.

"The old lady's staring." Mickey said, pointing to the general direction.

"Probably wondering how four people could fit inside a small wooden box." Jack joked, clapping the Doctor's shoulder, Rose laughing with him.

"Or _what_ they are doing." Christina said with both eyebrows waggling as she took a step away grinning.

Jack turned to Rose, who turned to Mickey, who turned to the Doctor. "Christina, you are a dirty girl." Jack said approvingly.

"I know, sadly my friends have had that impact on me." She says with a sad sigh.

"You? Have friends?" Rose asked her incredulously.

"Oi!" Christina protested as everyone laughed. "Yeah, _me_, I had friends, once upon a time, but I can't see them anymore, or have you forgotten, parallel world?"

The smiles melted off everyone's faces. "Sorry." Rose muttered, "I forgot."

Christina shook her head, "It's okay, Rosie."

They started to walk away, "Wait, the TARDIS, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked the obvious.

"Yeah. What is with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked them.

"There's a cloaking device." Rose told him.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like, if this was ancient Rome, it would be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960's, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." The Doctor said smartly.

"So it copied the real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey questioned further.

"Yeah, on street corners, phone for helped before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside till help came. Like a little prison cell." Christina answered Mickey for the Doctor.

"So, Doc, why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked him.

"I like it, don't you?" He asked them.

"I love it, one way you know it's the Doctor, Public Police Call Box on the corner of Fifth Avenue in the year 2015, and some weird guy walks out and pets the box." Christina said teasingly.

"Oi! I am not weird and I don't pet the TARDIS." The Doctor protested.

"Look in the mirror, and Rose disagrees, or will later on." Christina retorted back.

"But that's what I meant. Theres's no police boxes anymore so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey kept asking.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town. What do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging, let's go and explore." The Doctor said, slapping his shoulder before walking off.

Rose followed him, "What's the plan?" She asked him, linking her arm in his.

"I don't know." He admitted.

Christina joined Jack and they linked arms. "Poor Mickey the Idiot, all alone, the fifth wheel."

"Oi, stop it." He protested as they followed Rose and the Doctor.

}l{

"I swear, six feet tall!"

"You're lying through your teeth!" Rose protested, laughing hard.

"It turns out the white things are tusks!"

"Have you gone bonkers?" She asked Jack.

"And I mean _tusks!_" Jack insisted as he told his story that Christina no doubt knew by heart. "And it's woken and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor asked him simply.

Christina was sitting on Jack's side, Rose on the other side, her facing the Doctor and Jack facing Mickey. "And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked," Jack continued.

"Naked?" Rose asked him, laughing even harder.

"And I'm going, "No, no, no. It's got nothing to do with me." And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are _running. _And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say,"

"I knew we should have turned left!" Christina interrupts Jack and Mickey.

Everyone bursts out laughing, "That's my line!" Jack protests. Christina laughed through her teeth, and watched as the Doctor glanced to his right, and stand up. He takes the newspaper from the old man at the table next to them.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say, ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked him cheekily. The Doctor reads the newspaper.

"No, I just picked him up and went right for the ship, full throttle, didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes, I mean, I was shaking. It was unbelievable, freaked me out, and by the time I got there, I was fifteen light-years away, and I realized…"

"That I was having such a nice day." The Doctor said sadly, holding up the newspaper to show his friends.

**New Mayor, new Cardiff **the headline screamed in large font. A picture of the blonde Margaret holding a hand up, trying to block the camera from seeing her.

}l{

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Jack, and Christina walked up to the building. It was fancy and ravishingly done. They went inside, up the stairs into the small lobby. "According to Intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic 57/56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, Christina, you go face-to-face, that'll designate exit one. I'll cover exit two, Rose, you, exit three, Mickey Smith, you take exit four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor asked Jack carefully.

Jack turned to look at him, "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." He said lamely.

"Right. Here's the plan." The Doctor said loudly, and everyone looked at him expectantly, "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" He asked with a grin.

"Present arms." Jack ordered.

Everyone took out their cell phones. "Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Speed dial?" Jack asked again.

"Yep."

"Yup."

"Ready."

"Check."

"See ya in hell." Jack smirked and walked away.

Rose went to her exit.

Christina went with the Doctor.

Mickey stood around and then turned left once he knew where to go.

The two reached the secretary, "Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor." The Doctor said sweetly.

"Have you got an appointment?" Secretary asked him politely.

"Nope, just an old friends passing by. That's us, bit of a surprise, can't wait to see her face." The Doctor said with a grin, one that Christina returned easily.

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea." The secretary tried.

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor and Christina would like to see her." The Doctor pressed.

"Doctor who?" He asked him.

"Just "the Doctor". Tell her exactly that, "the Doctor"." The Doctor wasn't giving up here.

"Hang on a tick." The secretary muttered and left, nearly annoyed at the pair. It was quiet until the teacup shattered. Christina snorted, trying to contain her laughter. The secretary came back looking distressed. "The Lord Mayor says thank you for-for popping by. She-she'd love to have a chat, but um…She's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?" Christina asked him obviously.

"Yes, she is." He did not deny the truth.

The Doctor nodded like that was obvious and they pushed past him. They ran in, and onto the balcony, where she was running towards the construction ladder. "Slitheen heading north." The Doctor said into his phone.

"Leave the Mayor alone!" The secretary shouted to the pair, throwing himself at the Doctor.

"Christina, go after her!" The Doctor shouted, trying to fend the man off himself.

Christina took no time, running quickly after her, leaping over the railing and landed on the construction ladder. She moved to the ladder itself, taking two at a time until she jumped the last three feet down. "Margaret!" She shouted after her in a singsong voice.

"Whose on exit four!?" Jack asked Rose and Christina as they neared the corner.

"That was Mickey!" Rose told him.

"Here I am." Mickey apologized as he reached them.

The Doctor came from behind them, "Mickey the Idiot." He said disapprovingly.

"Oh, be fair, she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?" Rose asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, Rosie, you'd be surprised." Christina told her.

One moment, she was running away, the next, she disappeared. "She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never gonna get her!" Jack protested.

"Oh, the Doctor is good very good at teleports." Rose said as the Doctor stepped forward and used his Sonic Screwdriver. Pulsing and she appeared again. She was smiling but when she saw them, but it went away and she turned and ran away, disappearing. The Doctor smiled and used it again, making her appear even closer. She turned away once again and disappeared, but the Doctor grinned and she appeared even closer.

"I could do this all day." The Doctor announced to them.

Margaret held up her teleport device, "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" She asked them, holding her hands up in vain.

"Well for one, you tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." Christina reminded her, her hands on her hips.

"Apart from that."

They chuckled and Jack pointed to Margaret, "Look at that, you just met your match!" They all laughed at her and led her back to her project room.

"So, you're a Slitheen. You're on Earth and you're trapped. Your family get killed, but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor asked her as he looked at it in curiosity.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." She said.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." The Doctor pointed out.

"What rift would that be?" She asked innocently.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go, shlplam!" Jack told her, using his hands to show the planet exploding.

"This station is designed to explore the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor said, studying the layout carefully.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked them.

"Oh, someone did. But not in London, Rosie, this is Cardiff. Blon over there just got rid of them when they got too close to the truth, isn't that right Blonie?" Christina asked her with snark.

Margaret narrowed her eyes at her as the Doctor turned to Christina with interest. "What do you mean, Christina?"

Christina laughed at Margaret, "She killed the architect, the entire team of the European safety inspectors, Cardiff Heritage Committee, and Mr. Cleaver, the Governments nuclear advisor, just recently. Oh yeah, it was a _very _icy patch, Blonie." She said sarcastically.

They all looked at her expectantly, as she put her chin up in defiance.

"But why would she do that?" Mickey asked out loud. "A great big explosion, she's only end up killing herself."

""She's" got a name, you know." Margaret told him sternly.

"She's not even a "she", she's a thing." Mickey reminded her.

"Oh, but she's clever." The Doctor said approvingly, and knocked the stations off the model. He took off the grey part, and showed the bottom. "Fantastic." He muttered underneath his breath sarcastically.

Jack watched interested, "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked him in shock.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor said surprised. "Maybe I lied, Chancery, he might be of some good use." He nodded approvingly.

Jack turned to look at Christina with a wink, "I love it when you speak all technical on us, Harkness." She flirted.

"Oh, please stop with the flirting, you two Americans." Margaret groaned and looked away in disgust.

They all laughed, "That's the two Americans for you, they always flirt. Just the way they are, eh?" The Doctor asked Christina with a grin.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." She nodded with a grin.

Jack took the waveform from the Doctor, "Ooh, genius. You didn't build this." He told Margaret.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering." She mused sweetly.

"No no, no, I mean, you really didn't build this." Jack told her, "Way beyond you."

The Doctor looked up to the banner. He walked closer. Christina eyed him but went back to the conversation because she knew she didn't belong there. "I bet she stole it." Mickey said.

"It fell into my hands." Blon told them.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked, still not understanding the purpose of the waveform.

Jack placed it on the floor, "It's a transport. You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble, zoom!, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard." Mickey pointed it out.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Jack agreed.

"And it would've worked, I'd have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization." Margaret spoke up with bile.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked her incredulously.

"Like stepping on an anthill." She told him. Jack picked up the waveform once again.

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked, his back facing them.

"What, "Blaidd Drwg? It's _Welsh._" She said scornfully.

"I know. But how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random. That's all. I don't know, just sounded good. Does it matter?" She asked the Doctor curiously.

The Doctor turned around, in deep thought, looking at Christina who can almost read his mind. "Blaidd Drwg." He said.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked him.

"Bad Wolf." Christina spoke up. Everyone looked at her, she bit her lip.

"Do you know Welsh?" Jack asked her.

"No, I just…I know what it meant…Like, it's there. In my mind." She puzzled over it, how she nearly fell over her feet to say it before the Doctor. Almost like she unconditionally knew she was going to do it.

The Doctor looked a little worried, but it disappeared when Rose said, "But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf, I've heard that lots of times."

"Everywhere we go, two words, following us. "Bad Wolf"." The Doctor thumbed over it.

Christina suddenly wished she wasn't wearing a shirt that said "BAD" or a ring that Jo had given to her many years ago when they started to watch Doctor Who, "Bad Wolf" written in that childish scrawl. She pulled her coat over her shirt to hide it better, and zipped it up to the top.

"How can they be following us?" Rose asked him in a confused voice.

The Doctor thought some more, but then brushed it aside. Scoffing, "Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio, then hearing it all day, never mind. Things to do." He walked closer to them, as Rose rolled her eyes. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked him in confusion.

"I don't believe it. We actually get to go to Raxa-" Rose paused, trying to remember how to say it. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Now, wait a minute!" She chastised, "Raxacor-"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Christina shouted on top of her lungs. "Geez la weez, Rosie, not rocket science."

"Raxacorico…" Rose started.

"Fallapatorius." The Doctor finished for her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. Ah!" She screamed in delight and hugged the Doctor in glee.

"That's it!" He agreed.

Christina rolled her eyes. Jack chuckled at her expression. "It's not rocket science." She repeated herself.

"I did it!" Rose shrieked like a girl.

"They have the death penalty." Margaret spoke gravely, as the smiles on everyone's faces melted off. "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty, with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Christina?" She asked them, but they couldn't reply. "Take me home, and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem." The Doctor told her.

They stared at each other, and led her to the TARDIS, where Jack talked a million words a hundred miles per hour about the waveform.

"This ship is impossible!" Margaret gasped, "It's superb. How'd you get the outside around the inside?" She asked the Doctor sweetly.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor snorted and watched her as she marveled at the ship.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods." She mused as she walked around the Consoles.

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god. Wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" The Doctor asked Jack over his shoulder.

"The extrapolator's top the range. Where did you get it?" He asked Margaret once more.

She shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?"

"Must have been a great big heist." He told her, "It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked him.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack informed him, tinkering with the waveform.

"Then we're stuck here overnight." The Doctor commented.

"I'm in no hurry." Margaret said innocently as she picked up a spiked ball.

"We've got a prisoner, now. The police box is _really _a police box." Rose said out loud.

"You're not just police though, since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners…Each and every one of you." She said, rolling the ball on her hands, looking everyone one of them in the eye.

"Well you deserve it." Mickey stated with bile.

She tilted her head sadly, "You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how, exactly?" Mickey had no answer, she smiled. "Long night ahead." She walked over to the Jump Seat, and neatly tucked her skirt as she sat on it. "Let's see who can look me in the eye." She turned to Mickey, who tried to, but looked away. She smirked and turned to Rose, who didn't bother and the Doctor glanced up but went back to his work. She turned to Christina, who looked her deep in the eyes and it went on for so long that even Jack got curious. Blon was the one who turned away in the end.

Christina sat there on the Consoles, watching the Doctor as he worked, while Margaret watched her with narrowed eyes. "So, what's on?" Christina asked the Doctor, the screen showing Rose and Mickey walking away, holding hands.

"Nothing, just…" He changed it to the regular background.

Jack raised an eyebrow to her and she shrugged in answer.

"I gather it's not always like this. Having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran to the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret went on and asked him.

"I didn't butcher them." The Doctor said as he held up a screw to identify it.

"Don't answer back, that's what she wants." Jack told him, looking up from his work.

"I didn't." The Doctor protested. "What about you? You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one." Margaret said with eyes swimming with tears. "I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip on the isle of dogs." The Doctor laughed despite her misfortunes. "It wasn't funny." She said sternly.

"Sorry." She narrowed her eyes at their backs. "It is a bit funny." They laughed at her, while Christina shook her head in amazement.

"Do I get a last request?" She asked him sweetly, their smiles melting off.

"Depends what it is." The Doctor said in a gruff tone.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals, the brushing of the teeth and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant, just 'round the bay. It became quite a favorite of mine." She said sweetly, trying to get any way of means of escape.

The Doctor turned away from his work, and walked closer to her on the Jump Seat. "Is that what you want, a last meal?" He asked her curiously.

"Don't I have rights?" She asked him.

"Oh, like she's not gonna try to escape." Jack pointed out from his side of the Consoles.

"Point to you, Captain Jack Harkness." Christina agreed, nodding with him.

The Doctor shook his head, "Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" She asked them both.

"Point to you, Blonie." Christina agreed.

"Whose side are you on?" Jack asked her in puzzlement.

She took a deep breath as if to answer, but her chest deflated and she shook her head. "I don't know."

The Doctor snorted at her, "I can eat with you. Just you watch me."

Jack nodded with a sly smile, "And if you do _try _to slip away, I got these." He held up two silver bracelets. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, Zzzt!" He shook as if he got zapped. "She gets zapped by ten thousand volts." He said with smile.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat." The Doctor asked her sweetly himself.

"Dinner in bondage." She mused, "Works for me."

They snapped the bracelets on their wrists and they were off, leaving Christina alone with Jack.

He put the waveform connected with the TARDIS quickly. She sat back on her spot on the Jump Seat with a sigh. "I've always worried what would happen if we were left alone in the TARDIS."

Jack looked up from his spot under the Consoles. "Why's that?"

She chuckled, grinning wide. "Oh, you know. Me, the beautiful young American. You, the handsome Captain Jack Harkness. We couldn't keep our hands away from each other, at least. Not like last time."

He grinned, and stood, "Is that so?" He asked her sweetly, walking closer.

She nodded, "Mm-hmm." She agreed.

He chuckled, "Well, I'm sure that's true, because…" He turned to the Consoles and flicked a switch, and a song flooded through the speakers.

Christina smiled when she recognized the song. "Moonlight Serenade. Sly boy, Jacky." She approved.

He smiled a cat smile, and held out a hand to her. Christina giggled and took it. His hand held hers and put the other on her waist, as she blushed deep red. They danced and he smiled down on her, butterflies catching fast in her stomach.

She looked away, feeling nervous once again, as he did the first time they met. "Christina." He whispered and she looked up in surprise.

"Yeah?"

He smiled wider and bent forward, his lips meeting hers. The kiss was soft at first but they smushed together after a few seconds. They had to get air as they held each other. He rested his forehead on hers, "I'll never used to that."

She smiled cheekily, "You think I am? I can't get past the legs shaking part just whenever I see you."

He laughed, and spun her in a circle, giving a quick peck on the lips and dipped her. His lips just grazing her neck.

Christina's heart thumped in her chest, and he stood her upright. Pushing the hair out of her face, he shook his head in wonder. "Who are really?" He asked her softly.

"An American girl who probably fell in love with an American boy whose _waaayy_ out of her league." She replied sweetly.

He grinned, "That, I think is true."

"Oi!" She protested and he laughed at her.

"Just kidding." He whispered just as the rift shook the TARDIS and the waveform started beeping loudly.

They screamed, their romantic moment broken by the loud noise and bright blue light blinding them. "What is that!?" Christina asked Jack as he held her.

"I have no idea!"

"Good God, it's the bloody rift! It's pulling the TARDIS apart! Where's the Doctor!?" She asked him, nearly screaming in his ear.

"I don't know!"

The Doctor came running in with Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen, staring at the TARDIS Consoles in horror. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Jack and Christina both shouted at the same time.

The Doctor ran to the Consoles, "It's the rift, time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear."

Jack raced to the extrapolator, "It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine. It's using the TARDIS, I can't stop it!" Jack told him.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet." The Doctor said.

Rose ran in, "What is it? What's happening?"

"Oh, just little me!" Margaret exclaimed with a smile. She ripped off her arm, and grabbed Roe by the throat. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." Jack, Christina, and the Doctor faced her.

"I might've known." The Doctor said out loud.

"No, Doctor." Christina assured him, "I knew."

"I had you bleating all night, poor baby. Now shut it, both of you! You." She snapped at Jack, "Flyboy, put the extrapolator at my feet." She held on Rose harder. Jack did as she told him, "Thank you. Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose chocked out.

"Failing that, if I were to be…arrested. Then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan "B". To lock on to the nearest alien power source and open the rift." Margaret mused at her devious little plan.

"Us." Christina concluded.

"Yes, you, the TARDIS. However you like to put it, Chancery." Margaret sweetened to her, "And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's gonna convulse, you'll destroy the entire planet." Jack pointed out.

"Ya think she cares?" Christina asked him sarcastically.

"Exactly," She agreed with her, "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno. All the way to freedom." She stood on the waveform, musing over everything and how well it was going. "Stand back, boys and girls. Surf's up."

The TARDIS, being smarter than her, opened her Console and revealed her heart. A white light blinded Margaret. "Of course, opening the rift means means you'll pull this ship apart." Christina informed her.

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source, it's the TARDIS." Christina continued while Jack and the Doctor marveled at well Christina was taking this conversation. "My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light?" Rose asked as she stood with a Slitheen arm at her throat.

"The heart of the TARDIS, Rosie. This ship is alive. You've opened it's soul."

Margaret looked into it, her body melting. "It's…" She let go of Rose. Rose stumbled to them.

"Look into the light, Margaret. Look into the light, Blon." Christina coaxed her softly.

She did and smiled as she looked up at her. "Thank you." She whispered and her body turned into an egg.

"Don't look. Stay there!" The Doctor commanded and closed the Console, hiding the heart of the TARDIS once more. "Now, Jack, come on. Shut it all down. Shut it down. Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right. Christina, that long level, pull it down." They did as he told them, and within moments, it all stopped. "Nicely done you three, thank you."

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked once the TARDIS cooled down.

"She turned into an egg, Rosie. Simple as that." Christina crouched down and pulled her out.

"She's an egg?" Rose asked, as the other three joined her.

"Regressed to her childhood." Christina told them.

"She's an egg?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yus, now, stop it you two. Gonna drop her off at her planet, nurseries, maybe she'll do better." Christina bounced up to her feet, and sat on the Jump Seat once more.

"But what if she gets worse?" Jack asked her, standing up too.

"Her choice, Jack. It's all her choice now, she can get better." Christina said and traced circles with a smile.

"Oh my God, Mickey!" Rose ran out of the TARDIS.

The boys gave Christina a questioning look. "Give her a few moments." She told them.

The Doctor stood up and sat next to her, taking Blon the egg from her. "Christina Chancery, the Girl with Music. You are a mystery."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Christina smiled at that thought and played a song.

}l{

"We're all powered up. We can leave." The Doctor said as she came back, looking discouraged. "Opening the rift filed us up with energy. we can go, if that's all right."

"Yeah, fine." Rose said as she walked up to them.

"How's Mickey?" The Doctor asked her.

"He's okay. He's gone." She told him.

"Do you wanna go and find him? We'll wait."

She shook her head, "No need, he deserves better." Small tears fell down her cheeks.

The Doctor gave a great big grin, "Off we go then. Always moving on."

"Next stop. Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now, you don't often get to say that." Jack said out loud.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance." The Doctor said with a wink to Christina.

She grinned and winked back.

}l{

They ran in the TARDIS from the warriors. "Oh my God, they were gonna take my head off!" Rose exclaimed with a grin.

"I know, I think one of them fancied me." Jack said in a puzzled voice.

"You always think someone fancies you, Jack." Christina told him.

He shrugged, smiling when all of a sudden, a white blinding light shot through the TARDIS, taking them all in opposite directions.

Christina screamed in terror when hers turned hot pink.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Makes me so happy. I did not edit this, so please, excuse my mistakes, I'm going to go back and fix them later. Now, all of you may be wondering if I'm pairing Christina and Jack. Uh, I can't honestly say what I plan to do, but I do have this story planned out, so I know every twist and bend and everything that's going to happen.**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**Polyvore is up.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


End file.
